Innocence
by She Who Wears The Tainted Halo
Summary: "I'm sorry. It's his eyes, Rina; for they reveal the truth we so desperately seek to hide." Many have been hunting him and want him dead. All Lovino wants the truth- no more lies and secrets: Who he is? Where he came from? And why his life has been cursed to a fate worse then hell itself? And with a Spaniard at his side he just might get it. Formally know as The Love and the Lead
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hello spamano fans and yaoi lovers! This is my first story for Hetalia and I hope you like it. Well, without further ado, here is T.L.T.L.**

_The Love and the Lead_

"Beilschmit! Bonnefoy! Carriedo! Get your butts to the principle's office. And Jones, you better wipe that smirk off your face before I send you down there with them." Oh, Coach was pissed. He knew the Bad Touch Trio was up to their usual tricks, but this time it was worse. So much worse. They had managed to put itching powder in his sweatpants and baseball cap. Now the coach's face was red, his scalp was burning and his crotch was on fire.

The trio of troublemakers snickered at the sight of him. This was, by far, their greatest prank of the month. The other kids in the class were trying so hard to stifle their laughs and giggles as Coach Harris turned to scratch that burning itch.

Throwing his hands up in frustrating yet comical defeat, the P.E. teacher yelled, "Out! Out! Out!" The trio then bolted for the door.

"That was awesome," Gilbert said once they were in the safety of the hallway. His ruby red eyes shined with excitement.

See, Gilbert was the prank master of the group. He threw the wildest parties, played pranks on the strictest teacher, and has been tripled dog dared into eating a live cockroach. He was definitely the "bad".

Francis let out a dramatic sigh. "Mon ami, must you always say that after every skullduggerous act we commit." Way to kill the mood, Frenchy.

Francis was the perverted playboy who would do anything to get into anyone's- and that means anyone's- pants. Or as Arthur would put it "that bloody, snogging wanker". He was definitely the "touch" of the trio.

"The day I stop saying awesome is the day you become a Vatican priest."

"Guys, guys," Now it was Antonio's turn to butt in. He put his hands up to separate the Frenchman and the Prussian. "Let's just head to the office so our punishment won't be doubled."

Antonio was the friendliest and the most harmless guy in the trio. The Spaniard was the "great compromiser" between his two friends and his bright emerald eyes spoke nothing but kindness hidden by great, great stupidity. He was definitely what kept this trio together.

Gil gave his friend a skeptic look. "The awesome me does not do detention." The said albino started making his way towards the school's exit until his phone started to sing "I'm Awesome". Without even looking to see who was calling him, the Prussian pushed the answer and speaker buttons.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIT, IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS YOU WILL GET A FRYING PAN TO THE FACE!" The cell phone screeched so loudly that random class cutters aimlessly walking the halls stopped to stare.  
Gil's voice shook and cracked. "H-Holy shit, Liz. How do you even know where I am?" He quickly looked around to see if she was hiding anywhere near. The Hungarian was no where in sight.

"That's not important", Elizaveta growled. "Just get to the office. Now." The call ended with that.

Antonio deadpanned, "And this is why we don't skip punishments…"

"The consequence is only ten times worse," Francis chimed in.

He sent his friend dirty looks, but knew that even attempting to face the wrath of Elizaveta Hedervary was a suicide mission. Gil shivered at the thought of that.

The Bad Touch Trio soon made their way to the office ten minutes late. That being due to Francis' flirting with Joan and Michelle. And then the Frenchman had to be dragged off so Joan wouldn't take a spear to his precious Eiffel Tower. When the albino opened the door to the office, he got what he deserved: a frying pan to the face. A sickening crack was heard, making clear that she broke his nose.

"You idiot! I specifically said ten seconds, not ten minutes!"

Holding his nose to stop the blood flow, the Prussian retorted, "Blame Francis." And for that the Frenchman doubled over in pain from a swift kick to the ribs.

Antonio, looking sorry for his friends, walked in the office knowing that there was nothing he could do for them. Inside revealed Principle Powers; who was sitting there with a devilish grin, an ancient looking, old lady, and a kid that kind of looked a lot like Alfred.

"Elizaveta," the principle said. "Will you please bring in the other two? I'd like to speak with all of you." The young Hungarian obliged.

Powers stood, making the curls of her long dark hair bounce. Yeah, she was truly magnificent. A knock out some would say. But like everything rose she has her own thorns. "Now boys, I think you know why I called you here." The Bad Touch Trio nodded. "Good. It has come to my attention that instead just giving you a regular two week detention or three day suspension, that should take real action."

Principle Powers' heels clicked across the marble floor as she made her way towards them. "You three are getting older too. You're juniors, for Pete's sake! Next year you'll be looking forward to prom, graduation, and college acceptance letters. So that is when I thought of the perfect way to punish you."

Her olive green eyes, once hard and cold, danced with excitement. A sinister smile was placed upon her lips. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert gulped cause they knew all hell was about to break loose.

The principle starts, "Ah, Francis Bonnefoy. Due to your perverted antics and shameless flirting there has been an enormous amount of complaints from the cheerleading squad, art club, dance team, science club, drama department, AV club, choir, band- the list goes on and on. For your punishment you will be spending the rest of the school year with Sister Pamela." She pointed to the old-crone-turned-nun.

The Frenchman sputtered, "But- but…"

"No buts!" she barked.

"Why a nun?" he moaned. Francis tugged on his blonde locks and gave his principle a pleading look.

Powers retorted, "You need to learn morals and you need a good beating with a yard stick."

Sister Pamela approached him. "Don't worry, deary. You'll have a grand time with me. Why, we'll recite Hail Mary's and help at the soup kitchen." Sure her cheery tone was and sweet smile was reassuring, but those eyes had something wicked brewing behind them.

Placing an iron grip on the Frenchman's wrist, the old nun started to drag the poor lad out. "WHY?"

One down, two to go.

"Gilbert Beilschmit," the principle said. "Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert. You've been a pain in my neck since I was the assistant principle at Little Nations Middle School. Now here, at World Cultures High, you're still a huge pain."

Chuckling nervously, he said, "I can't be that bad, right?" The Prussian bit his lip and wiped his clammy hands on the front of his pants. He definitely knew what was next.

Principle Powers raked her fingers through dark chocolate locks and gave him a skeptic look. "Yes, you are. If it's not putting miniature stink bombs in Mr. Cipriano's coffee then it's pouring sour milk on Ms. Stein's cheerleaders." She stopped, waling behind the kid who held a strong resemblance to Alfred and gave him a little nudge. He stumbled, tripping over some non-existent object. Luckily the fast reacting albino caught him just in time. The kid sputtered a soft spoken apology and a small smile graced the Prussian's lips.

"Gilbert this is…" the principle paused, tapping her chin ever so lightly. Trying hard to think of the boy's name. "Oh, right! Gilbert this is Matthew Williams. You will be helping him with the French club. He will also be your math tutor because you're obviously lacking in that area and I don't want you here any more years than you should have to be. Now go on. Hurry before you miss all of last period." She quickly ushered the two out the door.

The principle shifted her attention to the forgotten Hungarian girl. "Elizaveta will you please go put that frying pan back in the Home Ec. Room. God knows how many of those things you've stolen from Ms. Braginski."

"Yes ma'am," she said and hurried out the door.

Powers called after her. "Oh, and don't forget to send in the new student."

Now they were alone. Emerald eyes met olive and both saw disappointment and sorrow in each other. There was a long moment of silence as the tension between them cooled and blew over.

"Oh, Antonio," she said sadly. Her tone had heavy hints of dissatisfaction. "What am I going to do with you?"

The Spaniard didn't meet her eyes. "Lo siento, Tia Esperanza…"

"Your mama, papa, and tio would not if they were here now," his aunt scolded softly. She let out a small huff and tousled his hair.

"These antics have to stop," she said, making her accent thicker. "_You're seventeen. Try not to forget that."_

Antonio gave her one of his famous, killer smiles. "Si, Tia."

"So what do you think your punishment will be this time?" Esperanza spoke with a playful tone. Her eyes revealed the mischievous ways of the Carriedo's in her.

"I don't know; probably cleaning all the restrooms and doing the football team's laundry." His answer is what she expected. She would usually have the Bad Touch Trio do things like that.

The principle smirked. "Oh, something much worse."

He crinkled his nose at her in disgust and asked, "What could be worse than that?"

"I'm making you Elizaveta's slave."

The Spaniard's eyes went wide before letting out a foul curse. "Mierda!"

"Language Antonio!" she scolded. "Anyway it's not even that bad. You'll just be helping with the production of her play and participating in it. That can't be too bad."

"No! But she's-"

Esperanza swiftly interrupted him. "Ah, there you are!"

When Antonio turned around it seem as time slowed down. His heart hammered in his chest so hard that he felt like it was going to burst. He was suddenly captivated by the most beautiful pair eyes he had ever seen. These eyes were hazel with tiny flecks of green scattered across them like stars lighting up the night sky. He also saw light brown hair with the tiniest tints of what resembled burnt sienna. And protruding from that lovely head of hair was the weirdest, little curl. That only made the Spaniard think the kid was more even beautiful. Antonio's eyes got misty and his cheeks were tinged pink as he continued to stare at the new student.

"Antonio," the principle said, bringing him back down to earth. "This is Lovino Vargas."

_Lovino…, _what a scenic name for such a beautiful person. Wait, Vargas? Why did that name seem so familiar?

"Oh, and Antonio, you will be assisting him as well."

"Yes, Principle Powers," he said slowly. His mind was still muddled from the size effects of whatever drug that just hit him.

Esperanza stated, "Well boys I have to go. I just got a text that Berwald and Matthias are at it again. And at the end of the day too." She sighed, silently cursing those two. "You two get acquainted and then head on home." She then turned on her heel and hurried out the office.

Antonio stuttered, "I'm A-Antonio Fernandez C-Carriedo." He outstretched a shaky hand and was pretty sure his blush was still visible.

Lovino sent him an icy glare. "Ciao, bastardo."

**A/N: Well guys that's the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed. Also please don't kill me for not giving Lovino enough lines; it's just their first encounter. But I'm pleased that I finished it and I graduated today! But my stupid school is making us go to summer school, then its goodbye school and hello summer and high school. Oh yeah and don't forget the three R's. Read, Relax, and Review. **


	2. Dog Day Afternoon

**A/N: Ciao, readers. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**To Anon: Thanks, I haven't written a story in forever and I'm glad you like it.**

**To Lovi's Tomato Lover: don't feel sorry for them. Lovino's just being his usual tsundere self. And (spoiler) I'm sorry to say, but Lovi will not be one of those schoolgirl types. Something much more. **

Chapter Two

Burring his hands deep into his pants pockets, Lovino kicked stones off the sidewalk as he walked. He wore a scowl on his face and his eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. It was all because of that cheery idiot. Why the hell was he so damn happy? The fiery Italian then kicked another small stone, which ricocheted off a trashcan, scaring a local alley cat.

"Damn cat," he muttered under his breath. Shivering, he burrowed his freezing hands even deeper into his pants pockets. It was sure pretty darn cool for it almost to be summer in Nowheresville, USA. Lovino made it to his old apartment building. He breathed in the hot, stuffy air as he bounded up the steps. It didn't make any damn sense to him for it to so hot in here, but cold as a Russian tundra outside. Also there was no use trying to use the elevator unless he wanted to get stuck in-between floors.

After three flights of stairs with a few unfortunate trips in-between, Lovino finally made it to his apartment. He started to turn the key in the door only to be stopped by a light tap on the shoulder. The Italian turned to see a frail, old man with a smile, thick, oval glasses, and wooden cane to support his weight. This was the landlord and building owner, Mr. Candle or Old Man Candle.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vargas. I hope everything's going well. I haven't had a new tenant in a while." Candle meant well, it's just that things were getting more expensive and being as old as he was it was hard to keep up with the times.

Lovino's speech was rapid as he addressed him. "It's fine. Everything's great. I just need a little time to adjust, that's all."

Raising a pale eyebrow, Mr. Candle didn't believe him for a second. "Now my dear boy, what's got you so cross?" He huffed, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Alright, alright. I won't pester you since it is your business, but you can come talk to me whenever you need to. You know where I stay."

There eyes met, for only a fleeting moment, but that's all the old man needed. He could see that the Italian had secrets that he wanted to keep hidden. And he was not ready for anyone to venture out on that dark endeavor.

"Well, Mr. Vargas, I heard you were looking for a job." Changing the subject sparked Lovino's interest, bring him back into the conversation.

"Mr. Candle, you don't really have to-"

Rising his cane to poke him in the chest, Old Man Candle cut in, "Hear me out. Now I know this little flower shop owned by a charming Israeli lady. _Michal Barak_. It's a nice, quiet place, it pays above minimum wage, and she's looking for workers. I know I don't charge much for the rent, with you being in school and all, but it's nice to have a little extra cash." He gave the Italian a wink and for the first time in years a smirk or a frown didn't graced Lovino's lips.

"Thank you," the Italian said slowly, "for everything."

"Why, it was no trouble at all! But I must be off. Goodnight, Mr. Vargas." He turned and started to mosey on down to his own living quarters.

"Goodnight." Lovino spun around to face the entrance to his home. He twisted the knob and pushed open door. The Italian closed the door behind him and walked several steps before collapsing in bed. He hoped to get some sleep tonight without seeing _her_ face in his dreams- nightmares.

Antonio's chin rested in the palm of his hand as he stared out the classroom window. He watched the clouds drift by, unhurried by the light wind currents, across the blue sky. He began to daydream. His daydream included tomatoes, turtles, and that cute, little Italian. Not even trying to pay attention to the math lesson ahead, the Spaniard began to mindlessly sketch on a sheet of paper and wondered where Lovino could be.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he received a nudge in the arm with the end of a pencil. Antonio turned his head to the left to see a huge pair of eyebrows knitted together in a heavy scowl and acid green eyes cut into tiny slits. Here was Arthur Kirkland; a totty Brit who was on the school's honor roll and who smelled like tea and dusty, old books. He was also someone who had no patience for stupidity.

Arthur scoffed, "I have been calling your name for the last two minutes sounding like I'm reciting a damn mantra. Now what's the answer to the problem, number six?" He tapped his pencil on his notebook, waiting for a response.

"What problem?" Antonio asked. The impatient Brit pointed towards the board. "Oh, that problem."

Arthur snatched the clueless Spaniard's paper. "Ah, bloody hell! You haven't even been paying attention."

Antonio tried to defend himself. "Just because I haven't done number six doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention." Take that, Kirkland.

"Oh really? Then why is the only thing on your paper a drawing of a tomato with your initials plus L.V.?" the blonde retorted.

Score one: Kirkland

Zilch: Carriedo

"Who the hell is L.V. anyway?" Arthur thrusted the paper into Antonio's face. The Spaniard snatched his paper and crumpled it into a tiny ball.

He said swiftly, "No one." The Brit gave him a questioning look, but didn't give the matter any more thought. Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud thud, making all head turn in its direction. What they saw was a scruffy looking Lovino in wrinkled clothes and dark circles under his eyes making it like he hadn't had a wink of sleep all night. To everyone (excluding Antonio) he was just another random new kid.

"Glad you could join us, Mr.…" Ms. Murphy paused, inspecting the student for any familiar qualities in appearance or attitude.

He answered, "Vargas."

The math teacher's face immediately lit up. "So you're the new student Esperanza was talking about. Would you like to say anything about yourself?" About two thirds of the class focused their attention on Lovino like a starving mountain lion to a gazelle. The other one third was softy snoozing away into sweet dreams.

Lovino looked upon the crowd of unfamiliar faces, cursing himself being late. He hated drawing unwanted attention to himself. The Italia said harshly, "No."

The class sent him disappointed looks. It would have been nice to get a little slice of the newcomer's life instead of sitting through another boring math lesson. Ms. Murphy stated, "Well Lovino, since you have nothing to say then you can go sit behind Antonio." She pointed to him, prompting the Spaniard to raise his hand. And with such enthusiasm he did it with. Lovino sent him an icy glare and took his seat.

"Alright class," the teacher started up again, "let's turn our books to page 107 and due problems one through seventeen." Murphy turned her back to the class to write the homework on the board.

Antonio took this opportunity to twist around in his chair. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face and his emerald eyes were bright with joy. The happy Spaniard lightly tapped on the Italian's desk.

"Buenos dias, _Lovi._" He really stretched out the syllables of the name.

Lovino's eye twitched as he hissed, "What the fuck is a 'Lovi'?" If Antonio had any sense he wouldn't say or do anything stupid to provoke the threatening looking Italian facing him. Unfortunately, he had none.

Still with that goofy grin on his face, the Spaniard said, "That's your nickname! I thought I'd be cute."

"I'm. Not. Cute." If looks could kill…

Murphy looked over her shoulder and listed her demands. "Be quiet back there. Antonio turn around, Sadik quit glaring at Hercules, Kiku stop drawing, and Gilbert-"She stopped, looking straight at the sleeping Prussian. Sighing, Ms. Murphy capped the expo marker she was using and chucked it at his head. Gilbert let out a groan after the impact and glowered at his teacher.

She simply smiled and said, "That's for sleeping in my class, Mr. Beilschmit." Murphy then turned back around to write the next set of instructions. The class then went back to what they usually did when the teacher's back was turned.

Suddenly a note sailed onto the bad-tempered Italian's desk. Since his head was down and he was trying to do his work, he didn't know who it was from. Lovino was going to rip it up into tiny, little pieces, since it was probably from that Spanish bastard, but was strangely curious to see what it said. For all he knew it could be some drawing that Kiku kid wanted him to pass to that Greek guy. Against his better judgment Lovino opened the note.

**Hey Lovi, you want to eat lunch with me?**

** -Antonio F. Carriedo**

Glaring at the note, Lovino muttered under his breath, "Damn him." He ripped a page out of his notebook and replied back.

_Vaffanculo!_

The Italian dropped the note on the floor and slid it towards Antonio's desk. Thankfully, the usually clueless Spaniard had noticed it and picked it up. He read the note, scribbled on another piece of paper, and sailed it over his shoulder.

The fiery Italian read the note.

**I'm ready when you are, Lovino Vargas.**

Lovino's cheeks were heated and was cursing the Spanish bastard with everything he had. How dare he have the audacity to say something like that? That was bold. Really bold. What kind of person would even suggest something like that? Well, no one except Francis of course.

Another folded note landed onto his desk. The Italian slowly opened the note, hoping it wouldn't be something perverted.

**Fusosososo! Just kidding, Lovi. But I really want to you to each lunch with me. **

With a scowl on his face, Lovino replied back.

_Why should I, bastardo?_

He folded up the note and flipped it up towards Antonio. The Spaniard fortunately caught it before Ms. Murphy's eyes flickered in their direction. She gave them a warning look before returning to her dramatic-looking, romance novel. Antonio quickly unfolded the note. A smile was place on his lips. The cute, little Italian was starting to come around! He tore another strip of paper from his notebook.

**It would be fun if I could spend time with you, ****Lovinito. **

The Spaniard slid it towards Lovino and about twenty seconds later another note was flipped up onto his desk. In beautiful handwriting it said harshly,

_No. Way. In. Hell. Stronzo!_

Sighing lightly, Antonio laid his head on his desk. He thought he has getting somewhere with the fiery, little Italian. Lovino was obviously playing hard to get and Tonio was getting no where.

Nope. Nada. Zilch.

Like time started up for her again, Ms. Murphy snapped her book shut and rose from her ancient, rolling chair. She then walked across to the other side of the room and opened the door just as the bell rang. It always puzzled the class on how she knew at what exact moment to let the class out since there were no clocks in the room and the bell was always off when it came time for it to ring.

The Spaniard packed up his things only to be stopped at the sight of Lovino rushing out the classroom. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what could have him wanting to leave so fast. But Tonio also knew that Italian's had a reputation for being fast runners, so what he could have seen could just be Lovino's version of walking.

Antonio was the last one to leave the room due to his procrastination; not that he really cared. It was free period for him now and he could do whatever he wanted. Except getting in trouble. His tia would take the family axe and decapitate him!

"What to do? What to do?" He scratched his dark chocolate locks and contemplated his options. He could go to the library, hang out in the art room, ask Mr. Cipriano if he could make up that last test, find Lovi-. That was the last thing Antonio thought of before metal connected with the back of his skull. His vision was blurry, making it impossible to identify his attacker. The Spaniard descended into darkness hearing only faint, sinister giggles.

When Antonio came to he noticed that he was in a dark room and that his hands and feet were bound to a chair. He squinted, trying adjust to the darkness to figure out just where the hell was he. His attention was soon turned to the corner of the room when he heard the rustling of clothing and the taps of light footsteps. The footsteps stopped and the assailant was directly in front of the Spaniard.

Antonio questioned, squinting even more now, "Who are you and where the heck am I?" No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't see their face.

The person chuckled. "I am your worse nightmare and you are in your own personal hell, Mr. Carriedo."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, but it's not what I want. It's what _we_ need. You will be doing a great honor for all fangirls with your sweet, hot-"

With the creak of a door and the flip of switch, the attacker's rein of terror was over. "Eliza-san, I got the pictures of Berwald and Tino…" Kiku trailed off. His usual unreadable eyes showed a flash of surprise mixed in with deep confusion. What he saw was a trench coat-wearing Liz peering over a chair bound Tonio. Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. "Why is Antonio-kun tied up?"

Oh, this looked bad for Liz. A yaoi master, the Mistress of Yaoi, the one who made all this possible, trying to covert a guy back to Straightville. That's what it looked like right now.

Taking several steps back from her prisoner, she said, "I was just trying make sure he wouldn't skip out on our first meeting." She shrugged her shoulders at the Asian.

The Spaniard chimed in, "That still doesn't explain why you knocked me out and tied me to a chair." His usual cheery attitude was starting to go sour.

"Oh, sorry about that." The Hungarian shifted her eyes to the ground and rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't think you'd com willingly with the whole you being my slave thing. Plus I wanted to rehearse how you would react in a scene like that." She approached him and began to untie his hands and feet. Once he was free, Tonio rubbed his sore wrists.

Antonio then asked, "What's the meeting about anyway?"

With a smile dancing on her lips and fire in her eyes, Elizaveta preached, "The most yaoilish play ever created!" If there was ever a good time to piss your pants, right now would be acceptable. "Hit it, Kiku!" With a flash, confetti rained down on them and "Yaoi" was written in bright lights up on the board. Oh yeah, very acceptable for Tonio to piss his pants.

"There will be BL and shonen-ai for everyone!" Eliza began to ramble off into her crazed yaoi sayings while Kiku showered her with even more confetti and random Junjou pictures. Basically scaring the Spaniard shitless. Once Eliza came down from her high she said to him, "You are free to leave, but just remember that hour second rehearsal- well first since you became my slave- will be at afterschool at 3:15, sharp. If you miss it your sentence will be doubled." Antonio then ran out the room while he still had his sanity.

He walked slowly through the hall and looked up at the clock on the wall. His emerald eyes widen and he muttered, "It's five minutes to lunch. I must have been knocked out for a long time." Tia was really going to kill him now. The Spaniard thrust his hands into his pants pockets only to feel the smooth edges of a piece of paper. He fished it out of his pocket saw that it was (thankfully) a pass from his last class (not free period). Liz may be crazy, but she was smart when it came down to the important stuff.

With a smile on his face, Antonio made his way to the cafeteria.

"So Tonio, what did Powers give you as punishment?" Francis was perched up with his chin resting on his hands. His tone made him sound somewhat interested, but his eyes were begging for information.

Gilbert added, "Yeah, man, we already know about his demonic nun and my quiet, French-Canadian kid. What did you get?" The _bad _and the _touch _leaned in waiting for his response.

Taking another swing of his _leche, _the Spaniard said, "I don't know if you want to know. It's pretty bad." He looked down at the table and felt two pairs of eyes burning into his skull. Two pairs of hands were grabbing both his arms in different directions.

"Tonio!" They whined, tugging harder on his arms. The albino and the blonde gave him their best pleading looks.

He knew that they weren't going to let up until he gave in. Antonio said quickly, "Okay, okay. Alright, but please release my arms." They loosen their grip on the Spaniard and gave him apologetic looks.

"I'm Elizaveta's slave."

The table was struck with an awkward silence as Francis and Gilbert gawked at Antonio. This was definitely the worse thing Esperanza could do a member of the Bad Touch Trio. This was even worse than having non-stop gym on a Saturday with Coach Harris. And that was well… hell.

Gilbert was the first to speak. "_Mein gott_. You sure got the short end of the stick." Francis jabbed him the ribs and gave him a warning look. The Prussian decided to ignore it since he's too awesome to be silenced. "I'm just saying; it seems like she might have some personal vendetta against you."

"It's not that. It's just a little complicated…"

"Powers has really had it out for since sixth grade at Little Nations. Didn't you guys arrive here at the same time too?"

Gulping, Antonio changed the subject. "At least you guys don't have to participate in her yaoi play."

Francis let out a hiss. "Mon ami, could your life get any worse."

"There's one good thing…" A glimmer of hope shined in the Spaniard's eyes.

"What?"

"I get to help the new kid."

The Frenchman said slowly, "You mean Lovino Vargas. As in the _L.V. _you were drawing on your paper earlier."

"H-How'd you know that?" he stammered, shocked. They didn't even have the same period together.

"Oh, _ma petite__anglaise__lapin_told me. " Damn you, Arthur.

Francis started again, "I think your heels over head. Love struck!"

"He might be right," the Prussian added. "I really don't why though. He seems a little too nasty. I mean the way he acted was pretty cold and stuck up in the last class." He turned his attention to his blonde friend. "Oh, and by the way, it's head over heels, not heels over head.'

"On contraire, it's heels over head."

"Head over heels."

"Heels over head."

"Head over-"

Silence rang out between them and everyone else in the cafeteria as plastic trays were dropped, food splattered, and utensils hit the floor. All eyes were focused at the center of the cafeteria- more so who was at the center. Two bodies with similar names and faces, but polar opposite personalities were wincing on the floor. Finally the younger one spoke out, shocking not only the entire cafeteria, but also himself.

"_Fratello_?"

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. And a really long chapter it was. I hope not too long. You can all flame me for leaving you at a cliffhanger but I think you can all guess who it is. **

**Oh and to answer some questions: No one knows that Powers is Tonio's aunt. Ms. Murphy is not Ireland, she just Irish. And possibly psychic… Michal Barack is my own Hetalia character I made. She's Israel! **

**Buenos dias- Good morning**

**Vaffanculo- Fuck you**

**Stronzo- Asshole **

**Mein gott- My god**

**Mon ami- My friend**

**ma petite****anglaise****lapin****- ****my little English bunny**

**Fratello****- Brother**__


	3. Blood Is Thicker

**A/N: 'Munching on a tomato' Buon pomerrigio, readers or uh, good morning now. Yeah… I know, it's late, but what do you expect. I spent all day (well most of it) putting this together. Give me a little praise- or non flames which ever works for you. **

**Anon: Good guess. It gives me some ideas.**

**Lovi's Tomato Lover: I think it's head over heels, but I like to say heels over head- plus it reminded me of a little argument me and my friend had so had to put it in there. **

**EmeraldKonoha197: I'm glad you're hooked. **

**Blood Is Thicker**

"_Fratello?" _Feliciano asked; his honey colored eyes pleading. "Is that really you?" Part of him hoped it was the truth, but truthfully there was a larger part of him that wished it wasn't.

_"Fratello" _he says again and outstretches a shaky hand to touch him. Lovino slapped his hand away and scrambled to his feet. His eyes were wild, bugged out and darting around the room. But they always ended up back to that one damn spot: the person who was knelt before him.

Dear God. Why here? Why now? Perché? Perché? Perché?

He yelled, "_Stare lontano! Stare lontano da me, traditore!" _ He's cries were deafening, making his sibling recoil. A hurt expression spread across Feliciano face. Such cruelty and unpleasantness could be heard in the tone of his voice. Tiny hints of sorrow could also be detected.

The younger one of the Vargas brothers head was bowed, not wanting to meet the eyes of his sibling. He gripped the front of his pants and gulped down any fear he had caught in his throat. He just needed one chance. A chance to explain. With teary eyes, Feliciano looked up at his older brother.

"_Altro che-" _

That's it. He didn't want some fabricated excuse. He snapped, "_Stop! Basta… stop." _ Lovino's hands were balled up into tight fists. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from him. He breathed out the worst curse, the worst saying, the worst thing he could ever say.

"_**Tu non sei mio fratello!" **_

Feliciano gasped, tears spilling down her cheeks. He was stunned as if a jolt of lightening had struck in the chest. Electrifying his heart making each heartbeat go slower and slower with each passing moment. Feliciano was frozen to the floor as Lovino pushed passed him. No words were needed now. Only the feelings of deep hatred regret and sorrow. Lovino left the cafeteria and the school, leaving a trail of whispers and deep confusion in his wake.

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

With his hands on his knees, the Italian's breaths came out shallow and quick. Sure his stamina was great after spending a couple years of his life running away from people, but running eight blocks non-stop was a bit out his league. Lovino came to rest against the side of a near building. He slid down it and put his head between his knees. Trying to slow down his breathing was not an easy feat for him. With a million thoughts running through Lovino's head, there were no answers. Just taunts and questions from the voices in his head.

**Why did you yell at your little brother?**

** He's the one that everyone loves.**

** You're unwanted.**

** The unloved child.**

** Why are you incapable of being loved, Lovino? **

** You ruin everything.**

** Why should you be loved?**

"Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!" he screamed, tugging roughly at his hair. The Italian banged his head against the stone building in an attempt to silence the voices. Blood began to down his neck as his vision got hazy. A hazy fog of unwanted memories began to cloud his vision.

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

_Romulus pointed a finger at a thirteen-year-old Lovino. "Quella cosa non è mio figlio!" _

_ Katarina stammered, "T-Tesoro, cosa stai dicendo?" She horribly masked her surprise with feigned confusion. Her husband saw right through it. _

_ "Questo," he said, thrusting a piece of paper in her face."Leggilo." Romulus' tone was harsh as he addressed his wife. _

_ She started, "Mia carissima Rina…" Katarina paused because her hands shook so badly, making it almost impossible for her to read. She looked back at her husband, hoping to avoid this, but his honey colored gazed burned right into her every soul. For such eyes being so bright they could bestow such dark discord. _

_Mi dispiace davvero per la mia assenza. Vorrei che il nostro amore non venire tra te e tuo marito. Per se sapesse la verità, entrambi sono vite sarebbe nel caos. Mi manchi e Lovino. Vorrei poter vedere la bella faccia di mio figlio di nuovo. E 'sorprendente quanto lui ti assomiglia. Ma è ai suoi occhi, Rina. Per quanto brillante e come unico possano essere, essi rivelano la verità che disperatamente cercano di nascondere. Devo dire addio a te, per la mia famiglia e il mio fidanzato ha scoperto quello che ho fatto. Io ti amo e Lovino fino al giorno della mia morte._

_Amore,_

_Innocenzio Stefano Leone_

_ A dead silence rang out between them followed by a loud slap. She held the left side of her face as tears began to fall from her hazel eyes. A bruise was already starting to form on her face._

_ "Puttana!" Romulus snarled at his wife._

_ She sobbed, "Come ti aspetti che io ad amare qualcuno se non mi ami in cambio?" _

"_È una lurida puttana!"_

_Romulus received a kick in the shin. He looked down to see it was none other than Lovino. "Mia madre non è una puttana, bastardo!" he cried._

_His father roughly shoved him, sending him to the ground. He grabbed Feliciano, who had been standing there the entire time in pure, utter silence and said harshly, "Tu sei una puttana e il diavolo." So harsh you could practically hear the venom in his voice. Without another he and his son left the premises. _

_Lovino crawled over to his mother. "Mama, stai bene? _

_Katarina gathered him up in her arms and whispered to him softly, "Lovino, figlio mio, tuo padre è un uomo molto vendicativo._ _Tornerà presto per me._ _Ecco perché è necessario nascondere. Da qualche parte lontano da questo luogo miserabile." He looked up at her, his hazel-green eyes filled to the brim with tears. That only made Katarina hold him even tighter. "Hai bisogno di trovare tuo padre. In America."_

"_Mama-" Lovino started, but was silenced when she placed a finger over his lips. She clasped her sliver locket around his neck, showing pictures of both her and Innocenzio._

"_Prego di… lascriame avere questi ultimi momenti con voi."_

_After that no more words were exchanged between them. All they needed was the feeling one another's comfort. They eventually fell asleep in this position not wanting to break contact. _

_Katarina awoke with a jerk at the ends of her sienna curls and the cool, sharp feeling of a metal blade pressed against her throat. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but the knife dug deeper into her skin, drawing blood._

"_Ah, ah, ah," a smooth, yet menacing voice breathed into her ear. "Invece di cercare di parlare, si dovrebbe preoccuparsi di tuo figlio, puttana."_

_Her eyes shifted from him to Lovino. He was lying flat on his stomach and wearing blood soaked, tattered clothes. Craved into his back was the word 'devil'. Lovino muttered in a strained, hoarse tone, "Mama." _

_Rage emanated from her body and her eyes burned with pure hatred. Katarina snarled, "Romulus, che mostro! Io ti ammazzo!" She thrashed against him, hitting him several times in places were pain was definitely inevitable. He did not let up. Not even for a second. _

"_Non stanotte, puttana. Non stasera." He slit her throat. Right in front of… Lovino. Romulus let Katarina's bloody corpse fall to the drop, having it impact it with a sickening thud. With a sinister smile he got up and stood over Lovino. _

"_Questo non è finita. Voglio vederti soffrire."_

"_Perché?"_

"_Addio, diavolo…"_

**A/N: Too Many Translations. I feel like my brains going to melt… Sorry if some of it is a bit off. I haven't had a proper Italian lesson in years and I'm relying on Good Old GT. Also I might not be able to update for a while because my mom is switching cable companies, but don't worry I'll try my best to hook up to someone's internet. **

**Perché- Why**

**Stare lontano! Stare lontano da me, traditore- Stay away! Stay away from me, you traitor **

**Altro che- But**

**Tu non sei mio fratello- You are no brother of mine**

**Quella cosa non è mio figlio! - That thing is not my son!**

**T-Tesoro, cosa stai dicendo- Darling what you saying **

**Mia carissima Rina… - My dearest Rina **

**Love Letter- I am truly sorry for my absence. I wish for our love not to come between you and your husband. For if he knew the truth, both are lives would be in shambles. I miss you and Lovino. I wish I could see my son's beautiful face again. It's surprising how much he looks like you. But it's his eyes, Rina. As bright and as unique they may be, they reveal the truth we so desperately try to hide. I must say goodbye to you, for my family and my fiancé has discovered what I have done. I will love you and Lovino until the day I die.**

**Love, **

**Innocenzio Stefano Leone**

**Puttana- You whore**

**Come ti aspetti che io ad amare qualcuno se non mi ami in cambio- How do you expect me to love someone if they don't love me in return?**

**È una lurida puttana- You filthy whore**

**Mia madre non è una puttana, bastardo – My mother is not a whore, you bastard**

**Tu sei una puttana e il diavolo- You are a whore you are the devil**

**stai bene- are you okay**

**Lovino, figlio mio, tuo padre è un uomo molto vendicativo. Tornerà presto per me. Ecco perché è necessario nascondere. Da qualche parte lontano da questo luogo miserabile- Lovino, my son, your father is a very vindictive man. He will return soon for me. That's why you need to hide. Somewhere far away from this wretched place**

**Hai bisogno di trovare tuo padre. In America- You Need to find your father. in America**

**Prego di… lascriame avere questi ultimi momenti con voi- Please ... let me have these last moments with you**

**Invece di cercare di parlare, si dovrebbe preoccuparsi di tuo figlio, puttana- Instead of trying to speak, you should worry about your son, bitch**

**che mostro! Io ti ammazzo- You monster! I'll kill you**

**Non stanotte, puttana. Non stasera= Not tonight, bitch. not tonight**

**Questo non è finita. Voglio vederti soffrire- This isn't over. I want you to suffer. **

**Addio, diavolo- Goodbye, devil. **


	4. The Aftermath

**A/N: Sup guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway as you could see I've changed the summary and the title. My reason for doing this is simple: as I continued to plan out my story I noticed that the title and the summary didn't match at all! And my story was starting to take a serious 180 turn! Plus it would be really misleading if I kept it like that. So now _Innocence _is now into play. **

**Lovi's Tomato Lover: I know it's sad, but there had to be a reason behind Lovino's outburst. Thank you for the advice; now my brain would melt into a huge puddle of brain goo. Oh, and the reason why Lovi dislikes Feli is… a secret! But the last chapter foreshadowed it a bit, if you squint. **

**MiraMizu15: It's only going to get better. Trust me.**

**SoccerJocker214: I'm glad you love. I feel so bad for doing that Lovino, but as a great writer once said, "Don't get attached; torture the protagonist." **

_**The Aftermath**_

Lovino shot up with a scream. Sweat soaked through his clothes and every breath he took was a gasp. The Italian's pulse was rapid as his small frame shook. Lovino then tried to take to some, deep breaths to calm himself down. That only helped a little bit because his breathing was under control, but hut his shaking had yet to stop. He felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head and had a feeling it would be a long time before it would stop.

Gripping his sleeves tightly, Lovino looked around with bloodshot eyes at his surrounds. He noticed he was no longer leaning against the side of a stone, but rather in it. The Italian was sitting up in a queen sized bed in a medium sized room. It wasn't a plain room like in a hospital. It had its own personality with its silk curtains hanging from the window, the faint smell of jasmine in the air, and the satin sheets that wrapped him up in their warm embrace. He also noticed that the shirt he was wearing was not his own. His blood stained shirt was neatly folded on top of a dresser to his right.

Lovino heard a crash followed by something said in a foreign language that didn't sound too nice. He turned his head towards the door as he heard footsteps bounding up a flight of steps. The door swung open and in the doorway revealed a young woman. She was in her early to mid thirties though her tired expression would make some think she's older. The woman had thick black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own and lightly tanned skin. Even with her fatigued body her grey eyes still shined with great pride.

"Shalom," she says. He gave her a confused look. "Um… hola? Bonjour? Hallo? Sveiki? Tere? Alio?"

Lovino began to grow annoyed with the random foreign hellos. "English."

She aplogized. "Sorry, for a small town we sure get a lot of people who are from out of the country. It's good to know a few extra languages." The woman paused before starting up again. "I'm _Michal Barak. _So how's that head of your's?"

The Italian quickly touched his head. He felt the thickeness of a gauze wrapped around his head. "It's fine," he answered. That was definitly an out right lie.

Short lasps of akward silence continued to invade their conversation.

Michal asks, "What's your name?"

"Lovino."

Her tired, yet ever cheery demeanor did a complete 360 turn and became absolutely serious. "Well, Lovino," she says slowly, "can you tell me why you were unconscious and bleeding on the side of my building and who marked you with those terrible scars."

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

The time was 3:13. Two minutes before hell and the great Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was desperately trying to change the mind of his master. And unfortunately… it was not going to well.

Liz was currently trying to take all of this in. "So you want me to use my universal key that given to me for emergencies only just so you could look up someone's personal file." She crossed her arms and gave him a skeptic look. "My, My, Tonio. I never thought you would be the one to stoop so low. I'll usually get requests like this from Gil."

The Spaniard, who was on his knees in front her, pleaded, "This is important! It could help both Lovi and Feli."

Speaking of Feliciano… the poor, little Italian was so distraught. He was left crying on the dirty floor with all eyes either on him or the open double doors to follow Lovino out. Whispers had made their way around the room, but none loud or insulting enough to make it to make it to Feli. All that went through mind were those six little words said so harshly to him: _Tu non sei mio fratello! _You are no brother of mine. You are no brother of mine. That's what Feliciano kept repeating to himself as Ludwig peeled him off the floor.

The Hungarian still had her doubts. "I don't know…" she said, tapping her chin lightly. "The last time I did this I was on a no yaoi probation for two weeks! Do you know what that's like? That means no Junjou Romatica, no Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, and definitely no real pictures of our couples here at the school." Eliza then refolded her arms and sent him a glare. "That always means you'll be missing rehearsal and I don't think I could allow you to do that."

"Wait! I think I might have something that could change your mind."

"Really now?" With a curious eyebrow raised, she looked back down at him. What could the Spaniard possibly have to change her mind?

Antonio trawled around in backpack looking for it. He knew he had it in here. His certainty was high because it had just randomly appeared in his bag this morning. As if fate had put it there or something. Finally after many items strewed on the floor, Tonio held up the one thing that would set him free.

"Br-Br-Br-" Elizaveta stammered.

He says slowly, "**Broke. Back. Mountain~" **

The angels were singing and a holy, white light shined down on the glorious movie. This was like a dream come true. No, it was better than a dream because it was right here staring her dead in the face. Liz's eyes were glowing as she asked, "Holy Cross-Dressing Feliks! Were did you get that? That's impossible to find!"

She started to reach out for it; her fingers trembling with anticipation and a slow river of drool starting to run down her chin. Thankfully (for his sake), the Spaniard stood up and took a huge step back. He held the movie high above his head just incase the Hungarian decided to leap for it.

"I think we should settle this in a fair way." He glanced at the movie and then back at her. Eliza was glowering and starting to seem more terrifying then Ivan's little sister. "Okay. If I give you Brokeback Mountain then you have to give me the key and I don't have to be your slave anymore. Deal?"

There were about thirty seconds a pure silence before it happened. Antonio was holding his breath and Elizaveta was contemplating her options. She could loose a slave or one the greatest movies ever made in history that is completely out of the question if she even ever though of owning it. At least no until now.

Liz shrieked, "My Precious!" And then tackled him to the ground. While Tonio was dazed from the sudden impact, she wretched the movie out of his hands. After sending him a dirty a look, the Hungarian got up and dusted off her dress. She started making her way towards the door as the Spaniard propped himself up on his elbows. Elizaveta threw the key over her shoulder and said, "Your welcome!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

"That girl is seriously messed up," he muttered. The Spaniard sighed and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "At least I have the key."

He quickly stood to his feet and hurried off to the principle's office. Antonio slowly cracked open the door, hoping that no one was inside. Thank god there wasn't. He slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. The Spaniard pushed and turned the key to open the file cabinet. He leafed through the files.

"Temple. Thomas. Tosh. Valens. F. Vargas… Ah! Here it is." Antonio grabbed Lovino's file and started to flip through the pages. It didn't reveal much. The crappy file didn't even say where he lived. All it mentioned, besides the general information, was his place of employment: Barak's Bouquets. It was at 1611 Lily Lane. And that's were the Spaniard would head if he wanted to find his lovely Lovi.

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

The Italian hesitated before knocking on the door. There were a few seconds of silence before a voice called out, "Come in, Feliciano." He entered silently; hands clasped behind his back and a great, big smile plastered on his face. Feli faced a man who was sitting at a desk looking over several articles. This man was similar to Feliciano with the same honey colored eyes and copper hair. The only difference was the slightly, stubbly chin that this man had.

"Papa, I found him," he says. Romulus glanced up at his son. A knife was thrown, narrowly missing the Italian's head. He doesn't even flinch. His smile widens. "I'm serious, Papa."

"Oh, _mio figlio_ (my son), that's wonderful!" Romulus stands up and embraces him. He then grips his son's tiny shoulders. "Where? Where did you see him?" He really could not believe it. After four years of searching for that god forsaken bastard, they finally found him. It still puzzles him how Lovino managed to evade them all these years. The Vargas senior should have killed him when he had the chance.

Feliciano answers, "At school, Papa. It doesn't look like he's been here long. When he saw me he yelled and stormed out the school. You should have seen him! Lovino looked so angry and the show I put on was great."

"Do you where _Diavolo (devil)_ is now?"

"Not exactly, but I have an idea. His file said he worked for Ms. Barak, the lady who owns that flower shop." Romulus gave him a bright, shining smile. The good the son had done it! This why Feliciano was his favorite. He was smart and he knew how to put on an act. Perfect, perfect Feli.

His father held up a picture of Lovino. In an eerie and mischievous voice, the Vargas senior questioned, "Now what are we going to do when we find him, Feli?"

The Italian snatched the photo from his father. He sat it on the desk and turned his back to it. Without another second's hesitation, there was a knife stabbing the picture. Feliciano slashed it several times before turning to look at Romulus. A murderous glint had appeared in his eyes.

"Perfect."

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

Lovino cut his eyes at her. "I don't have to tell you anything." Why the hell should she deserve any information from him.

"Oh, I think you do, because if it wasn't for me you'd still be bleeding unconsciously in the street." Her tone was strong, but laced with concern. Why couldn't the Italian just trust her? "Is it so bad to just trust me?"

He answers, "Yes, trusting people will get me killed." _And others… _

Michal approaches him and rests her hands on his shoulders. She closes in on him, her face only three inches away from his. Lovino fidgets under her stare as she looks deeply into her eyes. Ms. Barak pulls back and says, "I knew it. I know those eyes anywhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The Israelite clicked her tongue. "You think I don't recognize Katarina's innocence in your eyes, Lovino Romano Leone."

The Italian grips the bed sheets. He hasn't heard his mother's name in years. Sure he's thought about her briefly from time to time since the incident; plotting his revenge on the bastard, but never actually saying her name out loud.

"What do you know?" His head was hung low, avoiding her grey eyed gaze.

Michal sighs and sits at the edge of his bed. "Lovino, your mother and I were old friends. I haven't seen you or her in years. You probably don't remember me since the last time I saw you, you were only three. I only got word three years ago about Katarina's death and your disappearance. Ever since then I've been looking for you and you are not an easy person to find."

"And my real father?"

"Ah, Innocenzio. Twelve years have gone by since he's been seen or heard from by anyone." Michal begins to stare out the window as she speaks. "I didn't know much about him. I know he loved you and your mother very much. He'd do anything to protect you two."

The Italian questioned, "Then why is my mother dead and why are people trying to kill me?"

"Innocenzio was a powerful man with a very secretive family. There are many people who want him dead and if they can't get to him they'll start with the people he cares for most. Like you and Rina."

This was a lot to take in. "What am I suppose to do now? He knows I'm here."

Michal's eyes flickered back to him. "_He?_"

"That traitor. He's probably already told the bastard by now." The Israelite gave him a questioning look. "Feliciano and Romulus Vargas. The traitor and the murderer. The murderer branded me as _divolo_ or devil."

"You can't stay here then," her tone was stern. "They'll come for you. I need to get you to Esperanza's."

"_My tia?"_

Lovino and Michal whipped there heads around in the direction of the voice. In the doorway stood Antonio, looking very astonished at the predicament he landed himself in.

The Italian was the first to speak. "How long have you been standing there?" He doesn't answer at first.

Lovino yells, "How long, bastardo?"

"Not long." The Spaniard gazed at him with a regretful look. He shouldn't have been here and he definitely should not have been ears-dropping.

Michal grabbed Lovino, sending them both spiraling to the ground and yelled, "Get Down!" The window shattered making glass shards rain down on them. A large shard ended up embedding itself in the Italian's leg. He hissed and howled, and his cries could be heard over the gunshots.

Lovino attempted to try and pull it out, but she yelled, "Don't touch it!" He reluctantly obeyed. The Israelite looked over at the Spaniard who had crawled over to them. "Antonio, take Lovino to Esperanza. She will handle it from here. And don't let him touch that leg. Your aunt will handle that as well." She whispered something in his ear. They shared a long look before Tonio began to pick up the Italian. His back was against the wall as he held him bridal style, trying to steady himself. The two glanced at each other before nodding; setting their plan into action.

Michal grabbed the two guns that were hidden under her bed, stood, and started shooting at the assassins. Bullets whizzed past her; each less accurate at trying to hit their mark with every shot. There were bullet holes in Michal's bed, dresser, and wall, but not a single one hit her. Her aim was excellent, shooting the killers in vital places. Sending those bastards to hell; where they belong. Antonio ran down the stairs and out the door.

The Spaniard felt Lovino grip his shirt as he ran. The Italian's grip was tight too. His nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, almost clawing at his skin. His head was buried into Antonio's chest. He refused to look him being as stubborn as he is. Tonio only heard one thing come out of Lovino's mouth.

"Grazie."

**A/N: And the plot thickens. Well that's the chapter folks. I'm currently posting this from the old man's (grandpa) house. Thank yaoi he has internet. Anyway Lovi is now being hunted by trigger-happy assassins and the insane Vargas family (Go Evil Feli!) while trying to dig up the secrets of his father, the Leones, and actually find him. He just might survive with his Spanish protector at his side. Or will he loose his innocence? Tune in next time to find out. **


	5. The Death of Peace and Light

**A/N: Hey guys. I apologize again and I feel like a giant piece of crap. I don't have any internet at home and the houses around me want to stingy with their encrypted passwords. So I have to post my chapters in random places like bookstores and Starbucks. But have no fear, I will still me dishing them out as fast as I can. **

**Ayasel: I know. I know. I don't like Feliciano and Grandpa Rome that much either. Plus Evil Feli is a lot less annoying to write then the regular, ditzy, veing Feli. **

**ReInCaRnAtIoNandHeArTaChE: Thank you for agreeing with me. I thought a lot of people would freak out and think it was a completely different story. Oh, and feel bad for Lovi too for making him get shot at by trigger-happy assassins with extremely bad aim.**

**EmeraldKonoha197: Yes, freak out as much as you like. I would too. **

_**The Death of Peace and Light**_

His chest rose and fell as heavy breaths escaped him. Sweat dripped down the Spaniard's neck as he ran. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, every step Antonio was a powerful bound. He dug his sneakers into the concrete and took longer strides.

_Almost there_, he thought. And he needed to hurry too. Lovino's grip was getting tighter. This was basically the little Italian's of trying to lesson his pain of a halve inch thick, four inch long piece of glass stuck in his leg. And this was not every effective. His just grasping the Spaniard's shirt for some security and dear life was a very dull resolve.

Two blocks and twelve minutes later, Antonio was standing in front of his house. He balanced the Italian with one hand and turned the door knob with the other. The Spaniard rushed in and tried to set him gently on the couch.

Tonio says softly, "Lovi, I need you to let me go now." He rests his hands on the Italian's shoulders.

"Antonio," Lovino mumbles and tightens his grip. He looks at him. His usual cold but bright eyes were full of fear. Such a vulnerable look he had given him; almost as if the Italian had reverted back to being a helpless child. The little Italian was bestowing such strange behavior to him.

The Spaniard was mostly shocked by this because he had known Lovino to be very cold and reserved. Hell, this was the first time he had even said his name rather than a petty insult. Never so open and exposed. Tonio then makes a bold choice: he quickly embraces him and holds him at arms length. He states, "I need to go get you help. There's still a large piece of glass stuck in your leg."

"No!" the Italian shrieks. Lovino actually loosens his grip completely on the Spaniard's shirt, but then wraps his arms around his waist. He pulls Antonio close and buries his face in the crook of his neck. The Italian then murmurs, "You'll leave. Like Mama. Please don't leave." It was his voice. It revealed so much hurt and fear. Fearing for the worst and hoping for it not happen. As if he was afraid Antonio would disappear forever.

_Lovino, _he thought. _I swear I'll never leave. _Tonio's gaze softens and rubs the Italian's back. He lets out a long, dragged out sigh. He wasn't going to let up that easy as he thought. The Spaniard calls out, "Tia! Tia Esperanza!"

He hears the pitter patter of footsteps bounding down the stairs. Antonio sees his aunt looking extremely worried and very concerned. In her hands was the first aid kit, sewing kit, a towel and a hairbrush. Though ever present frown had graced her features, Esperanza was still every troubled by the situation. She set her materials on the coffee table and faces her nephew and the injured patient.

Esperanza said, "Dios mio, Antonio. What have you gotten yourself into?" He gave her a nervous grin. She handed him the hairbrush which he took and sent her a confused look. She wanted him to brush his hair?

"Have Lovino bite down on it," she deadpanned. Honestly, sometimes Powers thought that Antonio could act dumber than a wheel of cheese.

Esperanza moved to the real task on hand. She quickly inspected the Italian's leg. The cut was large, but not deep or wide enough to do too much damage to the tissue. "Okay. Lovino," Esperanza says, calling the attention of the tiny Italian. "Your leg doesn't look that bad. Everything will be fine." She gave Lovi a reassuring look before he turned to bury his face back into the crook of the Spaniard's neck.

Taking out the clamp out from the kit, Powers slipped her fingers through the holes. She clamped down on the glass and tried to hold it still. The woman had hand tremors- not as terrible as you would think- but they were still evident as she tried to hold it steady. Esperanza then slowly started to slide the piece of glass upward. She could hear Lovino hiss and whine in discomfort. It had to come out and she was trying to make this procedure happen as quick as possible without hurting him too much.

_Finally, _Esperanza thought. She put the bloody glass on the table, took the towel and applied pressure to open cut. "Are you still with me?" He nods. "Lovino I need you tell me how many fingers am I holding up, what's the square root of 64, and where were you born."

The Italian turns and says, "Four. Eight. Sicily, Italy." Fortunately, all his answers were correct.

"Alright," Esperanza states, applying more pressure to his leg. "That's good. You haven't lost too much blood. Plus there's good news and bad news."

_Please bad news first, _Lovi thought.

"The good news is that you won't need stitches and the bleeding has nearly, completely stopped. The bad news is this nest part is really going to sting."

_Sting-_ His thoughts were cut short when alcohol drenched cotton ball had made contact with his skin. A long, strong out hiss slipped out and the Italian grinded his teeth into the handle. The pain was truly intense; it felt like there was salt seeping into his wound instead of alcohol. Soon, it ceased and the cotton ball was replaced by a bandage. Esperanza wrapped it securely around his leg before getting up and leaving the room. She returned a minute later with two pills and a glass of water.

"Take this. It'll help you sleep."

Taking the glass from her, Lovino shoved the pills into his mouth and drained it down. Within minutes the effects of the medication started to take hold him. The Italian started to slide down, his arms loosing their grip around the Spaniard's waist. He fell limp against Antonio's chest as exhaustion started to consume him.

Now that his lovely Lovi was fast asleep, Tonio could finally ask his questions. "Tia," he starts. "I want the truth… about everything."

Esperanza sighs and sits beside. "Right now is not a good time. It's best if we wait for-" The tell-tell ring of the doorbell rang about the house, interrupting her. She stood and made her way towards the door. She asks, "Who is it?"

"_And being so young and dipped in folly, I fell in love with melancholy_."

The opened and revealed a messy haired, red faced Michal with a light smirk plastered on her face. The Israelite had a backpack filled to the brim strapped to her back.

"Reli, why does it look like you just ran here?" Powers question, a curious eyebrow raised.

Michal huffed, "Because I did, Risa. Can I come in now?" Esperanza moved over and she strolled in. The Israelite plopped down the couch beside the Spaniard.

She gives him a lazy smile. "Hey Antonio- Holy Orthodox Tarek!"

"What? What?"  
She pointed at him and said, "Who is that and what have they done with Lovino Leone?"

Esperanza adds, "What do you mean?" She takes a seat on the other side of Antonio.

"Well, let's see. Before my house and shop were filled with bullet holes he was being stubborn, distasteful and calling Antonio a bastard. Now he's sleeping in his lap. That doesn't make any sense."

Powers deadpans, "It's from him hitting his head. Lovino's probably experiencing a personality change because of that."

"Um, Tia? Michal-"

"Call me Reli."

The Spaniard starts up again. "I want the truth. No lies. No games."

The two could see he was dead serious. They gave each other "the look" before turning their attention back to him. The Israelite then says, "We can't tell you the whole truth. At least not right now."

"Why?"

"It's best that way. We'll tell both of you together when the time is right."

Esperanza draws in a long breath. This secret has been weighing her down since the incident happen. It's been almost fives years. Five long, agonizing years.

"**Lucero's, Reina's, and Jack's deaths weren't accidents. They died on purpose in that car accident." **

The Spaniard felt his blood run cold. They were lies. The police report, the investigation. Every goddamn thing.

"Antonio, I know it is hard to understand, but for now that's all that needs to said. So sleep." Tonio felt a pressure being applied to his neck.

_Sueño__. __Duerme__, mi pequeño __Antonio (Sleep. Sleep, my little Antonio)_.

**A/N: I feel so bad for Spain! He's in debt again (and pretty much the rest of Europe). I give him and the Spaniards my love and hope their economy gets better soon. I just hope nothing too bad happens to South Italy; I have family there. I guess everyone's economy is in the crapper these days. **

**Anyway so we learned some interesting things this chapter. There's a softer side of Lovi, Antonio's parents were murdered, and the truth of Michal's and Esperanza's past with Reina, Katarina, Lucero, and Innocenzio will most likely be revealed in the next chapter. I hope this one wasn't too short. **


	6. Truth

**A/N: Yea, woo hoo! Summer completely rules; school drools! Now I'm going to run through a empty field like Spain with a huge fudging fangirl smile on my face. *Runs and sings, I'm The Boss~ Tomatoes Rule~~ Go Yaoi~~~* Ah good times. Good times in a summer full of spectacular possibilities. I forgot to mention this last chapter. Michal and Esperanza willed be referred from time to time as Reli and Risa because those are their nicknames like how Katerina's is Rina. Plus Michal's middle name is Areli and Esperanza's is Sonrisa.**

_**Truth**_

Giovanni Francione was being jerked around by an enrage Vargas senior. He knew the reason why and that his punishment was going to brutal. But he expected it, being the only one to come back from that fatal shoot out. Hell, in a way- deep in the recesses of his mind- he almost felt as if he deserved it.

"Where is he? Where is Diavolo?" Romulus shook his henchman even harder. His nails were digging in Giovanni's shoulders, making the man slightly wince.

His henchman refused to meet his eyes. He then says, _"Mi dispiace (I'm sorry). _There were people shooting at us at us and by the time it stopped everyone was dead and the boy was gone. I don't know what happened. They were my best-"

Giovanni didn't even get to finish. He was thrown to the ground by Romulus. He laid face down and felt the pain of a thick leather shoe being brought down harshly on his back. He hissed and winced and cried out as his boss gave him a couple more brutal stomps.

The Vargas senior yelled, "Damn it! Why. (stomp) The hell. (stomp) Can't. (stomp) You do. (stomp) Anything. (stomp) Right?" He grinded his foot into him, twisting his clothes and burning his bruised skin.

"Well!" Romulus snapped. All he got was a strained wheeze in response. The man was furious. He lost several of his best hit men to a few lucky shots. This was truly terrible. Now Lovino had vanished and it would take forever to find him again. Without Diavolo he wouldn't get what he wanted. Although Romulus was completely outrage at him he was never one dirty his hands with the blood of someone so useless, little, and unimportant.

Lifting his foot off the poor man, he crossed his arms and paced back and forth. Romulus never stopped looking at his henchman as he spoke. "You're worthless. You can't even catch a seventeen year kid who has had no training at all in the art of killing. Your life means very little to me, Giovanni." He heard him suck in his breath. "But every life does have some value so I'm going to ask you a question." The Vargas senior stopped and stood directly in front of him. "You'll live, depending on your answer."

Giovanni lifted his head, despite his battered body's protests, to look at him. This was his last chance. Last chance at life.

"Why do you think I'm after him in the first place?"

The henchman thought long and hard on this. Honestly, he really knew nothing about this kid and why his boss was after him. Giovanni was just called in to do a hit on the person he was staying with and bring the kid in. He could be injured or not, but he had to be _alive_. Whatever this poor kid did was pretty terrible to be called the devil by one of Europe's deadliest mafia bosses. No one else went by that title but him.

Giovanni said hesitantly, "He stole something precious from you."

A gun was pressed against his temple. Giovanni's eyes flickered to his left and saw the Vargas' signature sinister smile. Feliciano had crouched down beside him. His honey colored eyes wild with excitement like a child getting a new toy. The psychotic Italian had his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

The henchman pleaded desperately to him. "Please Feli! I have a family!"

His smile widens and he lightly chuckles, "Wrong answer."

Blood, bone fragments, and brain matter decorated him, the walls, and the floor. It was beautiful to Feliciano. The sight of brain matter draining from what was left of Giovanni's brain, the way his corpse laid still and unmoving on the floor, the blood splattered so artfully around the room, and the glare of tiny bone fragments glinting in the moonlight. Such a wonderful treat for Feli. He was in a pure state of bliss. Ah, this was truly splendid; seeing the magnificence of such a brutal, cold blooded murder.

Feliciano stood and looked at his father. His smile was no longer as sinister as before but it was still frightening. "Papa", he says.

"Si, Feli?"

"I want to kill Lovino. Not like I did tonight to Giovanni." The psychotic Italian glanced at henchman's corpse. "I want to make him suffer. Papa, how long do you think it will take to find again?"

"Soon, _mio figlio (my son)_. Soon."

He then says, "I want to see his blood spill, his skin scarred, his body bruised and his bones broken." What now graced the Italian's lips was childlike smile.

Romulus approaches his son and wipes the blood off his face. "We'll get our wish. Don't worry. Diavolo will die by our hands and ours alone."

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

_It's so warm, _Lovino thought. He buried his face even deeper, trying to soak up the warmth. His body felt cold, but whatever was around him was currently cozy and very inviting. The Italian's arms encircled it, pulling it closer to take in all its warmth.

_It's soft and kind of moving too. Wait. Moving? _Lovi cracked open one of eyes and saw that he was lying on top of sleeping Spaniard. He let out blood curdling scream. That startled Antonio straight out of his sleep and he was so surprised that fell off the couch. That's when things got awkward.

When Tonio started to fall off the couch he grabbed for the closest thing by him. And that happened to be the Italian's curl. He had tugged on too, making Lovino blush harder and having to bite down on his lip from crying out. Now they were in a promiscuous position on the floor. One of Antonio's knees had spread apart his legs, lightly grazing his crotch. The Italian's breathing was heavy and his mind becoming hazy. Their faces were only centimeters apart and both were sporting flushed cheeks.

Lovino said harshly (tried) in between heavy breaths, "Get off me, you bastard." It's bad enough that he woke up in his arms, but having his curl pulled was crossing line.

"_L-Lo siento (Sorry)_, Lovi," Antonio stuttered. The Spaniard had almost kissed him! So close. So close. He let go of the curl, much to the Italian's relief, and sat back on the couch. He outstretched a shaky hand towards Lovino and helped him up.

The two sat there fiddling with their hands and staring at their feet, not wanting to mention their resent awkward encounter. Lovi was the most embarrassed of the both of them.

_Damn curl. Damn hormones. Damn that Spanish bastard, _the Italian thought.

Tonio, on the other hand had more positive thoughts. _Lovi is so cute! He looks just like a tomato when he blushes. I hope I didn't startle him as bad as he did to me. _He glanced at Lovino, who still refused to look his way. He took a few deep breaths. _Okay. I can do this. Be cool. Be cool. _

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" the Spaniard asked.

"Not much. After we got here, the rest is kind of fuzzy."

Antonio thought, _So Tia and Mi- I mean Reli were right. Well it was nice while it lasted. Weird, but nice. _

With the click of a lock and turning of door knob, the front door opened and the two culprits walked in. In their hands was Chinese takeout and written on the faces were forced smiles, but the guilt could evidently be seen past their facades. Risa and Reli walked in, set the food on the table, and sat down beside the boys. There was silence; none of them wanting to speak up first even though there were still so many unanswered questions.

Finally Esperanza spoke up. "That day was the worst day was my life and still haunts me to this day."

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

_ Esperanza felt a tug at the end on her blouse. She looked down and saw a tiny twelve year old Antonio. The boy hadn't hit his growth spurt yet and was still a good foot and a halve shorter than her. But that wasn't much of a surprise since she was tall and the shoes she was wearing only made her taller. _

_ "Si Antonio?" _

_ He asked, "Will you be watching me tonight?"_

_ "Yes, your mama, papa, and Jack have some business to attend to in the city tonight. They'll be leaving soon," she answered. _

_ The Spaniard's cheery expression turned glum. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I thought I was old enough to stay here by myself."_

_ Risa ruffled his chocolate locks. "Not yet, mi pequeño Antonio. When you're thirteen, maybe. Right now you are too young to stay home alone at night." Tonio sent her pout in response. "Come on. Let's say goodbye to them before they leave." _

_ They walked out of the house and stood in the driveway. Antonio outstretched his arm gave his parents and uncle his best wave. They smiled back at him and started to drive away. Tonio and Risa began to walk back, but that's when they heard the loud screeching of tires and a earsplitting crash. _

_ The end began. Lucero, Reina, and Jack were hit. The car was completely totaled. It had flipped over several times and slid across the asphalt. There were no cries of pain or yells for help. Just the crackling of metal in the voiceless silence. _

_ They ran, adrenaline pumping through their veins. The only things on their minds were their family. Their loved ones. The people that they cherished most. _

_ "Mama! Papa! Tio!" Antonio cried out. He was pleading. Desperate to hear their voices. His cries fell on deaf ears because he got nothing in return. Tonio sprinted to the car. He yelled their names several times as tears streamed down his face. The Spaniard pushed his hand through the broken window to grab his mother. That's when he heard a loud popping sound and was being pulled back by his aunt. _

_ Risa pulled him into her embrace and shielded his eyes just as the car went up in flames. They fell to their knees and she looked upon the destruction. Her brother. Her best friend. Her husband. All dead. All gone. Forever. Just mere seconds ago they were smiling back at her and her nephew, but now their corpses lay still in the broken vehicle. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. She held on to Antonio tighter as he struggled. _

_ "Tia," he sobbed. He tried to pull out of her embrace and help his family, but he knew it was too late. The Spaniard finally stopped struggling against her. He didn't have any fight left in him. The pain was too much. It was suffocating him. Killing him. The Spaniard couldn't breath; the life had been sucked out of him. He never felt something like this before. Antonio's fragile heart shattered and he felt like he was dying. A part of him had died tonight. _

_His lifeless words carried on through the ruin as he asked, "Why? Why Tia?" _

_ "Shh. Antonio. Shh." She rocked him lightly and rubbed his back. He didn't need to see that, Esperanza thought. He's too young. To innocent. Dear god, what did he do to deserve this? _

_In the far distance Risa saw a man. His bruised and bloody body hobbled down the street. He turned around and smiled at her before getting into a car and driving off. _

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

"After that the police came and I told them what happened. They all died on impact and the killer was never found. When I heard that Rina had been murdered I had this feeling that the two crimes were connected," Esperanza finished. She placed her hand on the Spaniard's shoulder.

Tonio's head was bowed as he asked, "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me it was a drunk driver?"

"I did it to protect you. You're all I have left. The man who slammed into them worked for Romulus. At the time I didn't know he was the son of a mafia boss. I'm so sorry…"

He says quietly, "It's not your fault."

"But I wish there was something I could have done."

That was when Lovino stood. His hands had curled themselves into fists as they rested at his sides. The Italian shouted, "Stop it! There was nothing you could about their deaths like there was nothing I could to my own mother's. Stop blaming yourselves over something you couldn't control!"

"Thank you, Lovi." He hated the look Antonio had given him. It was mixed with such uncharacteristic sadness. The bright emerald eyes he was used to were dull and almost lifeless. It made him sick to his stomach.

The Italian said, "You can thank me by getting that look off your face. It's depressing, you bastard."

Antonio smiled a bit at that. "I guess it is, isn't it?" Lovino gave him a _'No shit, Sherlock'_ look before taking his seat again.

"Well, I'm guessing you two would like to know how we all got caught up in a mess like this," Michal said. The Spaniard and the Italian nodded. "It was about ten years ago-"

"_Twenty_, Reli," Esperanza interjects. "You forgot how old you were?"

The Israelite sent her a glare. "Okay. It was about _twenty _years ago when the four of us all met. We were in college; I was roommates with Risa while Reina and Rina were roommates. Over the years we all became good friends and that's when Innocenzio stepped into the picture."

"He fell hard for your mother, Lovino," Risa adds. "And Rina loved him just as much."

Michal starts up again. "But your mother was forced to marry Romulus. You see, Rina's father had borrowed money from the Vargas family to help support his family. When it came time to pay back his loan he had already died, leaving Rina to pay it back. Your mother was a very stubborn woman and wouldn't let anyone help pay off her debt. When she lost almost all of her money, she had to marry that awful man."

"But that didn't stop Rina from seeing your father," Esperanza says. "She still loved him and saw him in secret. But after she had you brother-"

"That _traitor_ is not my brother."

"Okay, when she had _Feliciano_, Romulus practically cut her off from the outside world. We barely saw her anymore and got very few letters from her. That's why it took us a long time to find out about her death."

Antonio then asks, "So where do we go from here?"

The Israelite dug around in her bag and pulled out plane tickets, passports and IDs. "We're fleeing the country. If we stay here any longer they will find us and most likely kill us. Tomorrow morning we're leaving for England. I got an old friend there who owes me a huge favor."

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Feli is psychotic, I teared up a bit writing about the car crash (I blame my Trading Yesterday playlist), and the reason why the flashback is in English is because I was too lazy to do all those pesky translations. You're all probably wondering whose Michal's friend too. Here's a hint: it's a dark haired country. **

**Also I don't think anyone read my last chapter because there were no reviews. Well, maybe that dude who sent me an author alert did, but other than that I am having some serious doubts. I know don't ask for reviews on every chapter like some authors, but it would be nice for you guys to leave them for me from time to time. It helps me improve and I like to see what you have to say, whether it's a flame or not. **

**Toshiko-san21 signing out. **


	7. Meet and Greet

**A/N: If you brought me roses, I would throw them in your face. If you brought me roses, I would burn them in this place. If you brought me roses they would end up on your grave. Because… red, white or pink. It's not what you think. They're such a cliché. I will never like roses; not tomorrow or today. **

**And that was my hatred of roses song. I was so bored I was compelled to write a song. Yeah. Weird...**

**Passing The Fallen Star: Thank you for all of your reviews. You make me very happy to see your commentary. Sorry about the Gerita. I wasn't really thinking about them that much but I might put some in there depending on how I feel as the story progresses. Funny how your surname is Harris. I was actually thinking of my old P.E. teacher, but I didn't want to use his real name. And yes, something finally happened between Lovino and Antonio. Don't worry, more sexy times will ensue this pair as their relationship grows.**

**On with the story! **

_**Meet and Greet**_

"Reli, where did you get this plane?" Esperanza questioned. They were tens of thousands of miles, flying high above the ground. The four of them still had several more hours on this so why not ask the question that been burning a hole in her pocket for the last two hours.

The Israelite tried to be nonchalant. "What do you mean?" Her poker face was terrible. It kept going back and forth from bleak, blankness to the smirk that seemed to keep gracing her features.

"Don't play coy with me." She narrowed her eyes at her. "This is a privet plane with Israeli tags. Plus this is the same plane we took for when we took that trip Bolivia. So tell me, where did you get this plane?"

Michal confessed, "I _borrowed_ it from my father and he's not going to notice that it's gone. The man's got a bunch of others just sitting there, collecting dust. Are you happy now?"

Risa retorts, "Borrowed? More like _stole._" For adults they could sure act like a couple of teenagers. Michal huffed and stuck her tongue out at her friend. In return, Risa glared half heartedly back. This went on for a good six minutes before they gave up because they knew neither would win this silly game.

The Italian was lazily looking out the window. Lovino had been forced to wake up super early and was drowsy. Sure, the view was amazing since he had never been on a plane before, but he was too drained to take that much notice to it. Lovino then felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see the last person he wanted to see: Antonio.

"What do you want, you-" The Italian tried to think of something clever. Bastard was getting too old. He scanned the Spaniard for something he could make as an insult. Lovino finally looked down at Tonio's hand and saw the one thing he'd been craving for a very long time. _"Pomodoro bastardo."_

"Pomodoro?"

Lovino answers, "Tomato. Tomato bastard. Now give me one." He reaches over to grab it, but Antonio pulls it away from his reach. The Italian frowns and stretches his arm out farther. He still can't seem to grab it. "What the hell's your problem? Give it to me."

"No." And Antonio holds the fruit other his head and farther to the right. A mischievous smile was plastered on his face. He just loved teasing his Lovi. The expression the Italian made was just too cute.

"What do you mean no?"

"No. I'm not giving it to you."

Lovino had had enough with him. He raised the arm rest and climbed onto the Spaniard's lap without another second's hesitation. The Italian snatched the tomato from Tonio and sent him an icy glare. As victory he took a huge bite out of it.

He continued to munch on the fruit as Antonio said, "Lovi, that was my last one!"

Lovino replied between bites, "Tough tomatoes, bastard."

_So he wants to play that game, huh, _the Spaniard thought. He wrapped his arms around the Italian and brought him closer. He buried his face in the crook of his Lovi's, inhaling his natural scent. And it was wonderful. Practically driving his senses crazy. _"__En lugar de__tomates que__no__tienes,__mi amor__. __(Instead of tomatoes__ I__ rather have you__, my__ love__.)"_

Lovino blushed and felt the fleeting feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Why did that idiot have to roll his r's like that? He nailed Antonio right in the ribs before moving back to his seat. Tonio on the other hand was coughing from having the wind knocked out of him.

"Lovi, that was mean!"

"My name is not Lovi, motherfucker!"

"But Lovi-"

"Shut up!"

Michal interjects, "Um, boys, I hate to break up your lover's quarrel, but Risa has something to say." The Italian gave her a we're-not-lovers-glare, but it had no affect on her. His glare was exactly like Katerina's: cute and threatening. And she way too used to that.

The two turned their attention to Esperanza. "I think we all should get to know each other better."

The Italian raised a curious eyebrow. "Like twenty questions?"

"Well, yeah. Basically we'll go around the room and ask each other questions. We've got like several hours left on this thing and it's a good way to pass the time."

"Any objects," The Israelite asks. Antonio smiles and Lovino shrugs his shoulders. That was good enough for her. "I guess I'll go first. Lovino, how many places have lived over the last four years?"

The Italian glances around the room nervously. He gulps before asking, "Legally or illegally?"

"Does it really matter at this point if you lived somewhere illegally since I made fake IDs and passports and borrowed a plane that belongs to the Israeli government so we get England?"

Lovi begins to count on his fingers. "Italy, the Island of Sicily, Spain, Portugal, England, Brazil, Chile, Trinidad, Mexico and America." The others stare at him in amazement. No wonder he's been so hard to track over the last couple of years. "I had to keep moving or Customs would find and put in an orphanage, foster home or jail."

Risa begins to open her mouth to ask another question, but he beats her too it. " I can speak, read, and write in Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and English all fluently. I also know a little Yiddish."

"Wow. That's impressive."

He starts up again. "Since it's my turn now, um, Risa?" The Italian looks at her and then back at himself before unclasping the silver necklace around his neck. He holds it in his out towards her and asks, "How old are these pictures?"

She holds the locket in her hands and stares at the old photos. Esperanza stares at them long and hard before returning it to him. "I'm sorry, but those are a decade old. Probably older since those flowers Rina's holding are what your father gave her on her birthday. Carnations and daisies. Those were her favorite flowers."

Risa sees the sad look that appeared on his face and tries to cheer the Italian up. She fishes in her bag and hands him a piece of paper. He questions, "My birth certificate?"

"Not just any- your real one."

Lovino gives her skeptic look before actually looking at the paper in front of him. He scans it and sees that it almost identical to the one he's always seen except for two things: his name was changed and the father's name was changed. A strange sensation struck him. The Italian tried not to show it but it was creeping up on him; slowly trying to make it's way to his features.

_Is Lovi about to-?_

"Now you won't have to go by that bastard's name anymore. Let's just say it's a late birthday present."

Lovi stumbles over his words. "Th-Thanks, I really don't know how to repay-"

"Oh, will you just shut up and smile," Michal interjects. For that she gets a glare, an awkward glance, an a confused stare. Reli merely crosses her arms. "What?"

Esperanza lets out a heavy sigh. "You kill the mood every time."

"Yeah, but it was getting too sentimental in here." The Israelite stretches while her friend gives her an exasperated look. She lets out a yawn and says, "Well, I that's enough questions for today. Let's get some sleep so when we get to the safe and meet my old pals we won't be half awake."

The others silently agreed and drifted off into sweet dreams.

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

Michal lightly raps on the door in front of. The house the group was stand in front was an typical English house. It had a chimney, brick exterior, and cobblestone steps. Pretty stereotypical if I must say myself.

Anyway, she continued to rap until her rapping turned to banging. Reli huffed and banged harder until her hand turned red and started to stung. She nursed her injured hand and yelled, "Yao-Yao, I know you're in there!"

The door opens, but just a fraction of an inch and the chain was still up. A man in his late thirty's peered out. His golden eyes were cut into slits and a frown was plastered on his face. "You're not allowed back here, aru."

"Oh, come on Yao, what I did wasn't that bad."

"You turned my kid into a killer!"

"He said he liked fireworks…"

The door shut with that. _Well that could of ended better, _Michal thought. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text. Just seconds later the entire house was filled with smoke and loud yelling came from inside the Wang household.

"_Xūn, shénme shì dìyù? (Kaoru, what the hell?)" _

"_Duìbùqǐ bàba._ Tā ràng wǒ zuò._ (Sorry dad. She made me do it.)" _

The door reopened and standing in the door way was Yao and Kaoru Wang. Kaoru clothes were a bit sooty and both were couching violently. Once there coughing fit died down they were met with a cocky grin. "Are you going to let me in now Yao?"

The Asian says, "I hate you so much, aru." He sends her a fierce glare, but moves over to let her in. Esperanza, Antonio, and Lovino awkwardly follow in after on to stop and marvel at the inside of the house. The décor was marvelous down to its fine china tea set sitting on a lone coffee table. The Spaniard whistled while the Italian gawked since he had never seen a place so nice.

"Great, now my house is a mess and it's all your fault." Yao moaned and rubbed his temples. He had a headache and was seriously getting too old for this. He looked at his two younger guests and saw that he hadn't properly introduced himself. The Chinese man turned his attention to them. "I'm Yao Wang and this is my son, Kaoru."

Risa finally decides to speak. "This place has sure changed since the last time I was here." She takes a quick once over of the house. "Antonio, Lovino you stay down here with Kaoru. Yao, Reli and I need to talk." Esperanza ushers the other two adults upstairs leaving the teens to stare at each other downstairs.

They walked into a room and Risa closed the door behind her. The looked at Yao long and hard before he asked, "So why are you two really here, besides the need of a place to stay?"

"We know you know something."

"Like what?"

Esperanza crosses her arms and retorts, "Don't play dumb, Yao. You're hiding something. Something big."

"You know what happened the year we lost all contact with Katerina, don't you? Lovino was about seven at the time and Rina was sick that year- what happened?" Michal adds.

He merely shakes his head in denial. "I honestly have no idea what you taking about."

"Piànzi! (Liar)"

Before the fighting could start, the door opened and Kaoru popped his head through the door. "Um dad, Arthur's on the video chat and if you don't hurry he'll hang up."

The trio rushed downstairs and to the computer. Up on the monitor, the Brit was rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning. He was clad in mint bunny pajamas with a sleeping cap to match. No only was the teen sleepy, but he was also rather cross too.

"Well, well Kirkland, it's been a while since the last time we had a proper chat."

He retorts, "I'm not enjoying this, Michal. Do you know what bloody time it is in California right now?"

The Israelite lightly taps her. "Two, maybe three a.m.?"

"That's right! I have to wake up so damn early just so you get can some information on the Vargas'. And another thing-!"

"Petit lapin, qui parlez-vous? (Little bunny, who are you taking to ?)"

Arthur looks over his shoulder and replies back, "Personne. (No one)"

The unknown speaker walks in and wraps his arms around the totty Brit. He nuzzled his cheek while Arthur yelled, "Get off me, you bloody frog!" He tried to push him off but the Frenchman would not budge.

Francis slurred, "Mais je ne veux pas. Si je dois y aller, alors je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Et parler le français. Vous semblez plus sexy quand vous faites. (But I don't wanna. If I have to go then I want you to come with me. And speak French. You sound sexier when you do.)"

The Brit huffed and refolded his arms. "Merde, pourquoi avez-vous de moi si difficile? Je parie que vous êtes encore trop saccagé. (Damn it, why do you have to be so difficult? A bet you're still trashed too.)"

"Ces mots durs de la bouche d'un tel mignon qui pourrait être faire d'autres choses sales. (Such harsh words from such a cute little mouth that could be doing other, dirty things)"

Arthur sends the Frenchman a harsh glare and says, ".Bâtard sanglant."

In response, Francis gives him a quick peck on the cheek. The Brit's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink while he just gave a cheeky smile. The Frenchman releases his grip on his lapin and walks out of the room.

"Well aren't you two just lovers in paradise," Michal chimes in.

_I can't believe his banging Francis…_

The blonde turns his attention back to screen. He sees the Israelite in all her cocky glory and a member of the Bad Touch Trio cackling at the sight he just witnessed. "Don't start with me, woman. I'm already as tired and as sore as it is. Now do you want hear what I have to say or not?"

"Shoot."

"Alright, Feliciano and Romulus cleaned up the mess you made in that abandoned building on Lily Lane. They somehow made it look cult suicide. Also another body turned up, but I don't really think it's your work."

She questions, "What was his name and cause of death?"

"Giovanni Francione. He had a gunshot wound to the head, but the police found multiple bruises and some cracked ribs too. The pattern seems to come from a size eleven shoe, right foot. The funny thing is the person who took the shot is a lefty. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say Romulus did the stomping while Feliciano shot the poor bloke."

"What would I do without you, Kirkland?"

Arthur retorts, "A lot of things that don't involve me and your ridiculous shenanigans. Anyway, those two haven't picked up on your trailed yet, but they are ended for Europe in three days."

Esperanza adds, "What country? City?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The flight they're taking doesn't making any stops for Italy, England, Spain, or France. That's about all I can tell you for now."

"Thank you, Kirkland. Call us up again if you get anymore information," Reli says.

"Finally. Now I can get back to bed."

"Back to bed or back to the frog?"

The Brit let out a loud growl and turned off the monitor. The gang was left staring at a blank screen. Michal stretched and said, "I'm gonna go take nap. Anyone wanna join me?" All hands went up.

Yao adds, "There's only two extra so you and Reli will be rooming together and Antonio and Lovino will be sleeping together."

"I Have To Sleep With The Tomato Bastard!"

**-xxx Page Break xxx- **

She kicked her legs up as she sat at the edge of the bed. The girl was bored and her father was busy signing papers and doing other adult things that she couldn't even imagine to know what they were about. But she was determined to be patient and wait. Having patience meant maturity and maturity meant not being treated like a little kid. But the girl's patience was running thin.

Finally her father emerged from his office. The girl ran and embraced him. "Papà, ho praticato il mio inglese. Sei vuoi qui? (Papa, I've been practicing my english. Do you want to here it?)"

The man could see that see his daughter was ecstatic and he couldn't deny her eyes. Plus, she was stubborn and would never let him live it down if he ignored her. "Diamo qui. (Let's here it.)"

"My name is Cara. I am ten years old and was born in July. I live with Papa. My birthday was last week and Papa bought my a new dress."

The man clapped his hands and praised her. "Molto bene, Angelina. (Very good)"

"E 'Cara. (It's Cara.)"

"Si Angelina." She pouted and then stuck her tongue out him. He was never one to use her name; it was always her middle. Not that Cara hated it, but it would be nice to here him say her name.

Cara came out of her thoughts and saw the expression her papa had on his face. She was use to him looking like this, but he was never the one to let her caught him looking like this. It was unsettling. She asks, " Papà, perché sei così triste a volte? Sono io? (Papa, why do look so sad sometimes? Is it me?)"

He replies softly, "No, sto solo pensando a qualcuno. (No, I just thinking about someone.)"

"Un amante? (A lover?)"

"Qualcosa del genere. Chi ti ha insegnato di amanti? (Something like that. Who taught you about lovers?"

Cara simply says, "Signora Palladino, il mio insegnante. (Ms. Palladino, my teacher.)"

"_Ah__sì,__era la donna__dei miei sogni__, che __mi lascio sfuggire__le mie dita__._ (Ah yes, she was the woman of my dreams who I let slip through my fingers)"

**A/N: Again I must apologize for my lateness. I just hope I can get the next chapter up sooner. I bet you guys I wondering who Cara is. I'll just let you have you're guesses. Sorry for the FrUk, all you UsUk lovers. I love that pairing and if you hate it, skip the scene. **


	8. Strong Enough

**A/N: I'm going to make this chapter a good one… so someone actually reads it! I finally got out of my emo corner and went to a shrink so I could do this. Yes I know that last chapter wasn't the best- it was more so character development and the calm before the storm. Now I'm going to go back to sit in my emo corner and think about what you people have done to me!**

_**Strong Enough…**_

The Italian strolled through the streets of London and looked upon its familiar setting. No much had changed since the last time he was here. That was a good thing for him so now he won't get lost.

Anyway, Lovino was walking the city's streets alone because he had convinced Michal and Esperanza to let him go off on his own (thankfully without the idiot in tow). Prior to his absence, he had been stuck in the house for almost a week- six long, agonizing days. And that was pure hell. The Italian barely had a moment to himself because the Spaniard kept pestering him.

"_Lovi, play cards with me."_

"_Lovi, come help me make dinner."_

"_Lovi, have you ever stopped to wonder how many clouds are in the sky?"_

"_Lovi, let's watch a movie."_

"_Lovi, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?"_

"_Lovi, let's take a siesta together."_

Lovi this. Lovi that. It made him want to tear his hair out. Why couldn't the tomato bastard bother someone else like Reli or Risa or even Kaoru for that matter? But no, it was always him. What the hell mad him so damn special? Even when the Italian tried to say no Antonio would give him a complete dejected look. Somehow that made Lovino fall for his tricks every single time because it tugged at his almost non-existent heartstrings.

Lovino sighed and leaned against a brick wall. As much as he wanted to get out of the house he didn't know what to do. He could go to a restaurant, but English food taste like crap. The Italian could go get a drink, but he was not in Italy and the drinking age here was eighteen. Basically everything was a damn cop out. Since nothing else was coming to mind, he began to replay the events of what happened earlier today.

**-xxx Page Break xxx- **

"So what do you actually do?" That was a question that kept bugging him since the day he met Michal. The Israelite had not spoken a word about her job- well her _real_ job.

"What?" she questioned, not that it was a hard question to answer.

The Italian repeats, "What do you do for a living?"

That's when Reli got nervous. She looked at ground, finding her shoes more interesting than the task at hand. She stumbles, "Um, well I, eh- I help people. I… um, I'm an interpreter from time to time…"

"She's a criminal whose never had a real job," Esperanza deadpanned.

"I am not!" Reli crossed her arms and sent her 'the look'. "Okay. Yes, I never had a real because we cannot all be ex-nurses/principles like some people. And yes, I'm a criminal, but the good kind."

"What do you mean by the good kind?"

"I have always stolen from bad people to help others in need (or pay back a debt). I've never been caught, have I?"

"No…"

"Okay, then you've proved my point." Michal turned her attention back to Lovino. "Any more questions?"

The Italian says, "Can I go out? That idiot has been pissing me off me since the day I met him. I don't want to be here when he wakes up from his siesta." He glared at the Spaniard peacefully sleeping on the couch.

Esperanza says, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Have you forgotten that there are people trying to kill?" Michal adds.

_Damn it! They need to stop treating me like a child. _The Italian scoffs, "I survived on my own for over four years before meeting you two. Plus I know the city pretty well so I think I can handle the streets on London."

The two looked at each other before looking back at him. They said in unison, "Fine." Michal and Esperanza handed him some money, plugged their numbers into his phone, and told him to be back before nightfall. He shrugged, taking their warning lightly. This was twenty-first century England, for Pete's sake. It's not like this was the 1880's and Jack the Ripper was walking the streets, slicing up prostitutes.

**-xxx Page Break xxx- **

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a rain drop hit his nose. Within seconds the light rain shower turned into an outright downpour. The Italian let out a curse. "Stupid, fucking, rainy country!" Lovino pulled up his hood and turned into an alley. As he walked further into the recesses of the alley the few lights that were seemed to get dimmer. Soon he could barely see at all, but whatever was above him was shielding him from the rain.

That was fine with him. There was no way in hell that he was about to get soaked. Best thing to do was stay put. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**To Reli: I'm going to be late.**

**To Lovino: Why?**

_Are you serious? I really wish she wouldn't act as dense as the tomato bastard._** To Reli: Look outside. **

**To Lovino: Oh… do you want me to wake up Antonio and tell him to come get you? **

_Again, I am not a fucking child who needs a damn babysitter! _**To Reli: No. I'll be find and if you tell him where I am I will disable the GPS chip in the phone. **

**To Lovino: Okay, well see you soon. **

The Italian snapped his phone shut. He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. He wasn't defenseless; he could fight (somewhat) and even was a pretty good thief when he wanted to be. Antonio was more defenseless and clueless than him. Bet he couldn't even hurt a fly. The fly would probably hurt him.

Lovino continued to rant and rave in his head until a pair of hands wrapped his throat. The Italian clawed at the strangers hands, but that only made the attacker squeeze harder.

"Bastardo." It was getting harder to breathe and he was fighting to keep consciousness. The Italian heard the his assailant let out a devilish laugh and knew that he was smirking. That was the last thing he heard before his world turned black.

When Lovino came to he found himself lying on a concrete floor. He yelled, "Where the hell am I?"

"Ah, Ah. Diavolo, there's no need to shout. I thought that bitch taught you better manners." He knew that voice. The Italian's eyes darted around the room, but couldn't find him.

Lovino says, "Show yourself, murderer!"

"Why should I? It was you who let you mother die. You watched her as she bled out."

He says quietly, "No… I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Everything you touch turns to ruin. You killed her."

The Italian lowers his head and whispers, "Non più (No more).

"Everyone you care about dies! You can't be loved if there's no one there for you. You're pathetic. A waste of space. You should have never been born."

"Stai zitto. Stai zitto," He said, gripped his hair roughly.

"Just wait, you'll end up killing Antonio too."

Lovino shook his head and gripped his hair even tighter. "Stai Zitto! Stai Zitto! Non Più! Non Più!" But the voices didn't stop. They kept taunting him; breaking him down into tinier and tinier pieces. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. The Italian was ready to end it all when he heard a voice.

"Lovino." With another seconds hesitation, he lunged in the direction of the sound.

"Lovi…" Lovino opened his eyes. He was sitting on top of Antonio, pinning him to the bed and holding the blade to his throat. Lovino saw the surprised look the Spaniard's eyes, but he could also see the fear he so desperately was trying to hide. _He was right. _The Italian dropped the knife._ He knew. _Tears spilled down his cheeks. _I-I-_

Lovino sobbed, "Why didn't stop me? I could have hurt you." He banged his fists on the mattress and pleaded. "Perché? Perché? Perché?"

Lovino finally let it all out. The pain. The suffering. The scars. All the misery and resentment he's endured in life. It's all been bottle up. Filling the bottle with everything- every hurtful word, every unbearable memory. But now its filled up to the brim and there's no more room for anything else. It was just a matter of time before things would start to spill over.

Antonio placed his hand on the Italian's cheeck. He wiped away a few of his tears before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Lovino. He tenderly rubs the Italian's back. "Lovi, it was a dream."

"I could have killed you." His voice was barely above a whisper. "You could have- You could have-"

"Lovi, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

The Italian shakes his head. "It is. Everthing is. He was right. Everyone around me gets hurt because I couldn't stop myself. I am diavolo." He lowers his head to avert the Spaniard's gaze.

Antonio lightly traces the scars on his back. "You are no devil. Even though many people may call you that and even though that name has been scarred on your skin, your are still not a devil. You are an angel. Nothing more. Nothing less. I don't care what you do to me because you never ever truly hurt me. Mi corazon. Mi alma. Mi amor. Te amo. _Io ti amo fino al giorno della mia morte. (I will love you until the day I die)._"

"Antonio..." Lovino looked upon the Spaniard, who was giving him a small, sweet smile. As shy and as vulnerable and as scared he was at this moment, the Italian started to close in on him. They were only an inch apart as he said softly, "Ti amo." The Spaniard closed the gap between them.

**A/N: *still in emo corner***


	9. Sorellina

**Calciver's Note: Toshiko-san21 is still out of commission. Oh by the way, my name is Calciver Howl; her personal demon. I'm filling in for her until she comes out of her emo corner coma. I've tried yaoi, chocolate, Toonami, Poe, JYJ, the Vamps Don't Sparkle video- everything, but nothing seems to work. Well, I guess I'm stuck with this job until she "reawakens". **

**Oh, I am also sorry if tmac's last comment offended anyone. I have handled the problem so he won't post anything like that ever again. **

**Spamano4ever: Thank you for the review. **

_**Sorellina **_

The two walked hand in hand through the long corridors of the large building they were in. They had gone through security without any mishaps with TSA workers and managed to make it through the large bustling crowds. Soon the pair were sitting next to each other waiting for that damn contraption to make its way to the landing strip.

Cara was a tad confused. Her father had interrupted her piano lesson, giving many apologetic towards Ms. Palladino and promising the woman that he'd pay her double for his early arrival. The man had then quickly ushered her into a taxi cab that had a tiny suitcase, her passport, and an envelope in it. Now she was here an airport for the first time wondering just way she was here.

"Papa, where are we going?"

He looked down at his daughter and said, "Quindi, stai parlando in inglese oggi. (So, you're speaking English today.)"

She nodded. "Sì, ho bisogno di praticare, se voglio arrivare bene. (Yes, I need to practice if I want to get good at it.)" And she was right. Her English speaking skills still needed a lot of tuning and tweaking if she ever wanted to speak it perfectly.

"Bene dove si sta andando si sta per bisogno di parlare inglese. (Well where you're going you are going to need to speak english.)"

Cara's gaze dropped to the ground. She says softly, "Non sei non venire con me? (You aren't coming with me?)" The answer was already pretty clear for her, without asking. She just wanted to be wrong so she wouldn't have to leave.

He shakes his head. "No, Angelina, ci sono alcune cose che devono prendersi cura di. (No, Angelina, there are some things I have to take care of.)" He places a hand on her shoulder. _If only she knew just how important she was. _"Ho bisogno che tu sia ragazza grande per me. (I need you to be a big girl for me.)"

Cara gives her father a small, yet sad smile. "Farò del mio meglio. (I'll try my best.)"

He states, "Buona. Avete la busta e le indicazioni su come raggiungere la casa. (Good. You have the envelope and the directions on how to get to the house.)" She nods and slips the two said items out of her pocket. "Ricordate, non darlo a chiunque, ma lui. E 'molto importante. (Remember, don't give it to anyone but _him_. It's very important.)"

"Sì papà."

Her father wraps his arm around her small shoulders. "Ti amo, Angelina. Io vengo vengo da te il più presto possibile. ( I will come get you as soon as I can.)"

"Anch'io ti amo. (I love you too.)" Cara gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"Sii forte. Sei un Leone. (Be strong. You're a Leone.)"

The announcer begins to speak and her voice carries through this tiny section of the airport. "Tutti i passeggeri si prega di bordo dell'aereo. Volo 29 per Londra, Inghilterra lascerà in dodici minuti. (All passangers please board the plane. Flight twenty-nine for London, England will be leaving in twelve minutes.)" She repeats this same message twice as the pair stood and waited in line to board the plane. Thankfully the line was long and rather slow so they'd a little more time together.

"_My mother- my own mother, who died early. Was but the mother of myself…"_

_ "But you are a mother to the I love so dearly," _her father finishes.

Cara gives her father a small wave before walking through the door. "Ciao Papà."

"Addio, Angelina."

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

Many thoughts ran through the Italian's head as he stared down the barrel of a gun. He had opened the door, not expected any visitors at this time of day and met a forty-five to the face. Not the best way to start the night. Not at all. He frowned and glared at his gun wielding attacker.

"Where are they, Innocenzio?" Feliciano asked. His eyes were cold and slightly menacing. His father had personally asked him to take care of this job since his usual "help" proved to be too incompetent.

_So this is my Rina's other son. _He looked the teen up and down. _Thank god he doesn't look a thing like her. He only looks like that bastard who he calls a father. _"My, Romulus has taught you well. I'm surprised you haven't managed to find me sooner."

The Vargas teen demands, "Answer the question."

"Straight to the point. I see why you didn't kill me the moment you saw me."

He pushes the gun to the Italian's forehead. "Answer the damn question or I will pull the trigger."

Innocenzio chuckles and pushes the gun aside. "You won't kill me. You can't. You're following that monstrosity's orders." He hears Feli growl and his smile turns into a smirk. "Just so you know you'll never find them."

Feliciano lets out a small snicker while the Italian gives him a skeptic look. _What the hell? _The tables turned. "Now you listen to me and you listen good, Leone. I _don't_ need you. They need you. Those two will do anything to get you back even if means they have to sacrifice their own lives. You're just the bait so we can have a nice family reunion." Feliciano flips out a knife and drags it across the Italian's cheek. "And as much as I would like to kill you, don't forget that I can still make you bleed."

Innocenzio places a hand over his cheek to stop the bleeding and says, "Now I see why Rina had a hard time trying to love you. You're fucked up in the head just like your father!"

The Vargas teen yanked him by the arm and pulled him outside into the dead of night. "Get in the car before I carve up the rest of you. And you know I'd love to do that since you look so much like Diavolo."

_Katerina, forgive me…_

**-xxx Page Break xxx-**

It's been a week and halve since the incident that could have ended the Spaniard's life. Antonio though had not given much thought to it. It was an accident after all and he was more concerned about Lovino's well-being. The Italian was still a bit jittery about it so he made sure not sneak up on him when he had anything sharp nearby. But that didn't stop the Spaniard from showering him in his never ending love and affection, despite the many threats, objections, and objects that were thrown at him.

At this very moment Lovino was trying to go to sleep, but was failing miserably. Antonio had persuaded him to take a siesta with him and somehow ended up with his head resting in the idiot's lap. The Italian was glad that the others were out and attending to other things so they wouldn't have to see him like this.

Antonio ran his fingers through Lovino's hair and asked, "¿Mi Tomatito, qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? (My Tomatito, what do you love about me?)"

The Italian's cheeks grew pink. He retorts, "¿Por qué me preguntas por el estilo? Yo no soy tu tomate y hablar inglés, maldita sea. (Why are you asking me questions like that? I am not your tomato and speak English, damn it.)."

"Aww… Lovi, don't be so mean." The Spaniard quit moving his hand and sent him a pout. He whines, "It was just a simple question."

"I never said stop, tomato bastard. That felt nice." Tonio continued his menstruations while Lovi started up again. "I have no idea why I fell for a dense idiot like you. You're stupid, clumsy, annoying, can't shut up-"

"Lovi, you're just naming bad things!"

The Italian raised a fist and sent him a let-me-fucking-finish glare. "… but you're also loving, considerate, kind, caring, patience, helpful, and just so happy all the time." He starts to blush and averted the Spaniard's green eyed gaze. "I guess I l-love you because you're everything I'm not. You actually give a damn about me even though I lack those things."

Antonio stood, bringing Lovino up with him. He laced his fingers with the younger's ones and led him outside. They walked in silence through the backyard into the garden until they were standing in the center of it. They were surrounded by a large, lovely patch of red carnations.

The Italian stared in awe. He never really got a chance to look at it since it had been raining a lot lately. But today, today was perfect. The sun was out without a single cloud hanging overhead. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful. Lovino's heart fluttered as he looked upon the man standing before him.

Antonio was twirling one of them between his fingers. He looked up and locked eyes with him, paralyzing his lover. The Spaniard outstretched his hand and placed the carnation in Lovino's hair. "Lovi, you'd make the perfect blushing bride."

He lowered his head to try to hide his flushed face. "Don't say things like that…"

"You're perfect. You are beautiful, sweet, and smart. And it's way too easy get lost in those unique eyes of yours. I don't want you to change for anything or anyone. I love you for being you, Lovino." He cups the Italian's chin and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips.

_He helps me forget. He helps me forget the horrors of my terrible past- _Lovino's thought's were interrupted when he felt his feet come up from beneath. Tonio picked him up bridal style and began to walk back towards the house.

Lovi stammers, "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"It's tradition for the bride to be carried through the doors of the house."

"P-Put me down!"

His hot breath tingles Lovino's ear as he whispers, "Now we wouldn't want to break tradition, would me?"

The Italian looked away and muttered, "Bastardo."

Once inside, Lovino jumped out of Antonio's arms. He fixed his gaze towards the floor and fiddled with the end of shirt. His heart was still hammering in his chest from the side effects of the tomato bastard's nonstop affection. _Damn it, why does he have be so- so… passionate? The idiot does things that make me stutter and blush and- and- _

"Lovi?"

Once again, the Spaniard managed to catch him off guard. "Um…, I'm going to go do something."

"Like what?" Tonio asked.

"S-Something." And with that the Italian rushed up the stairs with lightening speed.

Antonio merely shrugged and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and began to flip threw the channels. But let's be honest; this was English television and he wasn't even remotely familiar with it. After flipping through hundreds of channels and networks, the Spaniard signed and finally chose to watch an episode of Misfits. He had seen it a few times and had to admit that it was pretty cool. Plus he really like the slogan it used: If you were given superpowers, would you save the world or just get laid?

Halve way through the show he heard someone knocking on the door. _They're back already? Hmm… they must of left their keys here. _He got up and opened the door. Standing in the door way was the cutest thing he had ever seen. This was a child about almost a decade younger them him. She had on a red dress that went a little past her knees with white leggings to go underneath. Her hair was simple; coming only two inches past her shoulders and her light brown bangs parted to the right side. She also had something sticking out of her pocket and was dragging a small suitcase behind her.

"Buon pomeriggio. I-I mean good afternoon. My name is Cara. Is this the Wang house?"

Antonio says, "Yes, would you like to come in?" She nods and he side steps to her pass. Cara leans her bag against the wall and then takes a seat on the couch. The Spaniard follows after looking outside to see if anyone else could have been with her.

She looks at him suspiciously before saying, "You don't look Chinese."

"That's because I'm not. I'm Spanish." _Something seems a bit off about her._

"Then why are you here?"

Something finally clicked in that head of his. "¿Habla usted español? (Do you speak Spanish? "

Finally, someone was speaking a language she knew. "Sí, soy fluido en ella. (Yes, I'm fluent in it.)"

"¿Prefiere hablar en ese idioma ya que mi italiano es oxidado y el Inglés no es demasiado bueno? (Would you rather speak in that language since my Italian is rusty and your english isn't too good?)"

Cara gives him a small smile. "Eso estaría bien. (That'd be nice.)" _Yea! She's starting to warm up to me. _She then asks, "¿Cuál es tu nombre? (What's your name?)"

With a smile that could light up a football, the Spaniard states proudly, "Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

What a mouthful. "Su nombre es largo… (Your name is long…)"

Antonio sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Sí, tengo mucho de eso. (Yea, I get that a lot.)"

Cara looks at him long and hard before saying, "Creo que voy a llamarte tío. (I think I'll just call you tio."

"Muy bien. (Okay.)" Antonio was taken back a bit. He's been called a lot of things, but never an uncle. This girl was definitely a weird one. "Así Cara, lo que lleva a la de Londres. (So Cara, what brings you to London.)"

Her gaze drops down to her lap. "No puedo decir. (I can't say.)"

"¿Por qué no? (Why not?)," he asks.

Cara whispers, "Bueno, no puedo por lo menos no hasta que aparezca. (Well, I can't at least not until he shows up.)"

A faint sound fills the air. _It can't be. _Cara lifts her head as tears begin to form in her eyes. _That song died with her. _She stands, mesmerized by it. Her feet begin to move on their own as she follows the nostalgic sound upstairs.

"¿Quién? (Who?) Cara? Cara?" Antonio's voice fell on deaf ears. He stood and trailed along behind to see just where in the world was she going.

She walked to the end of the hall until the only thing left in front of her was a single door. Cara reaches out to turn the door knob, but stops halve way. _What if it's not real? What if nothing's there- no one's there. _Her hands drift back to her sides as she shakes her head. _Non pi__ù. __Papa would want me to be strong. _Cara turns the knob and pushes open the door. That's when the tears started to fall.

Graceful hands worked the last few notes of the song, before taking them off the keys of the grand piano and resting them on his lap.

"Lovi, I didn't know you could play."

The Italian turns around and says, "My mother taught me. She's the true pianist." He looks down and sees someone standing in front of Tonio. "Antonio, whose kid is that?"

"This is Cara."

Lovino says harshly, "Bastardo, you cannot just let a bambina follow you home. Do you know how much trouble you can get in for that?"

"But, Lovi she didn't follow-"

"And she's crying too, idiot!" the Italian interjects. He crouches down to her level and asks, "Did the big, stupid, tomato bastardo make you cry, bella?" He takes his thumb and wipes away a few cascading tears.

Cara wraps her arms around him and sobs, "Fratello. Tu sei il mio fratello maggiore. (You're my big brother). Lovino. Lovino Romano Leone. Sapevi che nostra madre. (You knew our mother). You know her song..."

**Caliciver: Well that's the end of the chapter. The song was River Flows In You by Yirma. A lot of fluff and complete, total sappiness in this one. I hope you all-**

**Me: I can no longer love the world if humanity hates me! Shizu-chan kill me now!**

**Calciver: *sighs* Oh god, she's like a depressed Izaya Orihara.**

**Izaya: Hey! That's mean, Cal-kun.**

**Calciver: Where the hell did you come from?!**

**Izaya: Oh, I was running from-**

**Shizuo: I-ZA-YAAAAAA!**

**Izaya: Gotta go. Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan! *****parkour's out***

**Calcilver:Well, that was... weird. Um, hope you like the chapter. Please review.**


	10. Terrible Things

**A/N: I feel terrible. Not updating for a month- how low could I get. Anyway, that will not be such a huge problem anymore because my mother finally got us Internet. So no more having my computer die after two hours in the bookstore for me.**  
**Spamano4ever: Ah, yes, it was very bittersweet. **  
**Resha04: You are awesome reviewer. Chapter 7- Kaoru is Hong Kong and I'm sorry for spelling hear wrong. Thanks for catching that. Chapter 8- When Lovino was attacked that was actually a dream; sorry if I didn't exactly make that clear enough. **

**_Terrible Things_**

"W-wait a minute. How are you my sister and how do even know me?" Lovino held crying girl at arms length. He extremely skeptical at this point. It's not everyday that there's a little girl that the tomato bastard brings home, claiming to be his sister.  
He hissed, turning his attention to the Spaniard, "Antonio, this better not be some sick joke."  
Antonio says, "Lovi, I would never do something like this. She just showed up." He looks at the girl and his lover. This was such a weird occurrence, that even he could pick up what was going on. She does kind of look like him. They have the same eyes.  
_ He doesn't believe me,_ Cara thought. She hangs her head low, her bangs falling over her eyes. Her tears start to drip down to the wooden floor as her hands ball up into tight fists. Then a little voice in her head reminds of the very thing she is. Sii forte. Sei un Leone. Cara then takes a large breath of air before looking her brother in the eye. "My name is Cara Angelina Leone. My mother is Katerina Sophia Vargas and my father is Innocenzio Stephano Leone. Papa sent me here." She digs in her pocket and hands him the envelope.  
Raising a curious eyebrow, Lovino takes it from her. He opens it and pulls out a disk and birth certificate. Lovino sighs lightly and then begins to stumble over her words. "Mi dispiace, sor-sor... (I'm sorry)."  
She gives him a small yet sweet small smile. "_Va bene se non lo si può dire in questo momento, fratello. Sono solo contento che tu sai. ( It's okay if you can't say it right now, brother. I'm just glad you know.)_ Now let's watch the disk Papa made for us." She grabs both Lovino's and Antonio's arms and begins to drag them out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs. Pretty strong for a little girl her size. They'd both have to admit that.  
Downstairs, Cara gazed up at the large and over-the-top entertainment center. So many doors and screens and wires stared back at her. She turns to face them. Holding out her hand to him, Cara asks, "Tio, um... how does it work?"  
"Tio?"  
She nods. "Si fratello. His name is too long, so I call him Tio." Cara fixed her attention back to Antonio. "So Tio, can you put it in?"  
Giving her his usual carefree grin, the Spaniard takes the disk and slips it into one of the many opening this entertainment center has. He then takes a seat on the couch next to Lovino with Cara.  
And so it begins...  
Innocenzio says, "Hello, Lovino. If you're watching this that means that Angelina must a reached you without any complications. I'm glad. You are finally getting to meet each other after so many years of not knowing. But I bet you are wondering how Angelina is your sister even with a birth certificate and even though I had a fiancee." He sighs and rests his hands on his lap. "Yes, I was engaged. Hell, I'd been engaged since I was seventeen, but I never really loved her and she didn't love me either. This was arranged by our parents even though they knew we'd be nothing more than friends. Thankfully, she broke it off since just around the time Angelina was born."  
"Now, Lovino, I think you remember that year. Your mother was sick and with you being so young, you probably didn't know what was wrong with her. Anyway, your mother did one of the hardest things in her entire life the day Angelina was born: She gave her up. Rina gave your sister to me to keep safe and try to shield her from horrors of world. But I guess I failed to even do that too."  
"Lovino, Angelina, I'm telling you this because life can get pretty screwed when things are starting to go the right way. I want to show a something, so we all could remember the wonderful times we've had. Also so you can have some good memories of your mother."  
The screen fizzles out before a skyline comes into view. It seemed like a beautiful day. No clouds were hanging over head, the flowers were in bloom, and there was not a single chaotic thought or action seemed to arise. Finally the camera set it's sights on a girl sitting alone a table. No, she could not even be called a girl. This was beautiful woman who was surrounded by the Earth's peace and natural beauty. A light smile graced her features and her hazel eyes shined so brightly that they could even the sun itself.  
But when this beautiful woman noticed the camera, her eyes blazed with fury and the smile dropped from her face. She slammed her hands on the table and stood. "_Bastard con la fotocamera, che diavolo stai registrando? (Bastard with the camera, what the hell are taping?)_  
Innocenzio blinked. He didn't even realize that he had been staring at her so long. It also didn't come to mind that he still had the camera aimed at her.  
When Innocenzio didn't respond, Katerina's eye began to twitch. She stomped across the road, fist raised and temper flaring, and yelled, "_Bastardo pervertito! (You perverted bastard!)_" She also yelled a few other things that couldn't be made out due to a them being so jumbled up.  
He raised his hands up in defense, with a slight creeping up to his cheeks. Innocenzio stammered, "_Aspetta! Mi dispiace. Per favore, non mi ha colpito! (Wait! I'm sorry. Please don't hit me!)"_  
The video camera dropped and in the background hitting, muffled cursing, and a few soft spoken apologies could be heard. When the camera was picked up again it was aimed them and the two of them were sitting at a the table Katerina was at earlier. She was bandaging his hands and scolding him.  
"_Sei un idiota. Perché non mi hai detto che stavi filmando qualcosa per una classe? (You're an idiot. Why didn't you say that you were filming something for a class?)"_  
He says while giving her a small smile, "_Ho provato, ma mi hai colpito per primo. (I tried, but you hit me first.)_  
Katerina sighs and rests her hands over his bandaged ones. _"Stupido bastardo. (Stupid bastard.)_  
_"Sai che non è bello chiamare qualcuno che hai appena incontrato un bastardo. (You know it's not nice to call someone you've just met a bastard.)"_ he adds.  
She gives him a skeptic look. _"Beh, come ti aspetti che io a reagire? (Well, how do you expect me to react?)"_ Her hands begin to as she explains the situation as if her words were not enough. _"Eri solo un tizio strano con la sua macchina fotografica suddivisa in zone su di me. (You were just some weird guy with a camera zoned on me.)"_  
_"Scusi. (Sorry.)"_  
Letting out tiny laugh, Katerina stated,_ "Sono Katerina, ma puoi chiamarmi Rina. (I'm Katerina, but you can call me Rina."_  
_ "Innocenzio."_  
She averts his gaze and began to stumble over her words. _"Ti piacerebbe andare a prendere un po 'di ... pranzo? (Would you like to go get some... lunch?)"_  
Innocenzio questioned, _"Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento? (Are you asking me on a date?)" _  
_ "No!"_ she said a little too quickly for her liking. A pale pink stained her cheeks as she continued. _"Sto solo facendo per colpire voi. (I'm just making up hitting you.)"_ Katerina grabs his wrists, pulling him up with her, and starts to drag him behind her. _"Andiamo, zio il bastardo. (Let's go, Zio the bastard.)_  
_ "R-Rina, è Innocenzio. (R-Rina, it's Innocenzio.)"_  
Another wonderful laugh filled the air. _"Penso che rimanere con Zio il bastardo. (I think I'll stick with Zio the bastard.)"_  
The screen fizzles out out once again now the trio was looking at a empty field that was lit with by the sunset. The camera was focused on Rina once again but only from behind. Finally she turns around and states, _"Zio, mettere la telecamera verso il basso. (Zio, put the camera down.)_  
He replied, _"Rina, voglio catturare questo momento. (Rina, I want to capture this moment.)"_  
_"Non vedo perché?" Katerina does a quick once over of the place. "Devi solo ci ha spinto verso un campo. (You just drove us out to an empty field.)" _  
Innocenzio lets out a content sigh_."Ho ancora voglia di catturarlo. ( I still want to capture it.)"_  
She taunts back to him_,"Io uno giuro questi giorni ho intenzione di rompere la telecamera del tuo. (I swear one of these days I'm going to break that camera of yours.)"_  
He holds out his hand to her and says,_"Ti ho fatto qualcosa. (I made you something.)"_  
_ "Un garofano di carta? (A paper carnation?)"_  
_ "Tirare la corda. (Plug the string.)"_  
And so she did. The inside of the carnation fell in and what rested in the middle was a single ring. Her voice sounded so broken. _"Innocenzio ... tu sai che io farei se potessi, ma non posso. Non possiamo. (Innocenzio... you know I would if I could but I can' can't.)" _  
_ "Lo so, ma giuro uno di questi giorni ho intenzione di sposarti. (I know, but swear one of these days I going to marry you.)" _  
The screen went back to Innocenzio. He says, "I guess I broke that promise too."  
Innocenzio lets out a bitter laugh. "Love. Life. The whole damn, fucked up world does terrible things to us that make us question if there really is a God and wonder if there really is any hope left in this world. But there is. There's that little sliver of hope that seems the slide through of despair. Lovino, Angelina, you two are my hope. Don't give up. Don't fall. Don't loose hope. I can't bare to see the same thing happen to you because once you've lost someone you truly loved they can never come back."  
And with the that, the screen drew a blank.

**A/N: Very short, very sad chapter. I had to do it. There was no other choice. Pure explanation of my point to Cara. And to see what Rina and Innocenzio's first meeting was like. Funny how she has a similiar personality to Lovino. Oh, when they were shown the clips of Katerina there were subtitles for Antonio so he would be all confused. Also we'll get to Feli and Innocenzio in the next chapter too.**


	11. Captured

**A/N: I've decided to update earlier than usual, so you guys better be happy I have a three-day weekend this week. Oh, sorry that the last chapter was a little jumbled. My computer was acting up by not wanting the chapter to be 'compatible' with fanfiction, so I had to copy and paste. **

**Resha04: No problem. It's okay to laugh about Lovino's and Katerina's similar personalities. Sometimes you need a little laughter when something terrible is occurring. **

_**Captured **_

Shit, was the first thing that Innocenzio thought of when he came to. When he was pushed into the car, which had extremely tinted windows, and Feliciano shoved a rag over his face. He suspected that the brat little chloroformed him. Didn't seem like the Vargas teen's type of work since torture seemed more like his style, but that's the best conclusion the Italian could come up with at the moment.

Innocenzio looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark room with concrete, windowless walls. The room was fairly small and was probably no bigger that a small child's bedroom. Above was a light bulb dangling, hanging only by its cord. The floor was bare, but stained with old blood that turned brown over time. To his right, there was a steel door with no handle that was sealed tight. The oddest thing of all in the entire room was the television that almost took up the whole wall that was on the opposite wall of him.

The straps that bounded him to the chair were so tight that they were started to cut off the circulation to his hands and feet. Innocenzio threw his head back and let out a curse. "Damn," he says. "Damn that little bastard and his father."

The steel door open slowly, creaking with every inched it moved. And speak of the devil as he stood in the doorway with all his great glory. Feliciano walked in, closing the door behind. With a sinister smile spread across his face he approached his prey.

"Hello, Innocenzio. How are you holding up?" He spoke as if the two of them were old pals and like his wasn't seeing that the Italian was strapped to chair.

"…"

Feliciano frowned and crossed his arms. He whined, "All, now don't get all silent on me. The games haven't even started yet." He leaned forward to look Innocenzio straight in the face and his Cheshire cat grew as he received a strained glare in return. However, it dropped when decided to Innocenzio spit in his face.

Feli wiped it off and reached in his back pocket. He held a knife to the Italian's chin and said, "You only making this more difficult for yourself. I tried to be nice, but you had to go and ruin my good mood. I guess you'll have to suffer a little longer." A wicked laugh passes through his lips. "More fun for me then."

Taking a steady hold of the knife, he dragged it across the base of Innocenzio's neck. It excited him to see the blood trail down like a beautiful crimson river. He wanted more. So much more. He dug the knife into the Italian's flesh once more, leaving a long cut down his arm.

Wincing, Innocenzio shut his eyes but refused to open his mouth. He bit his tongue, gritted his teeth, but didn't dare cry out in pain. That only made the Vargas teen angrier.

"Dannazione (Damn it), what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he demanded. His frustration grew because Innocenzio wasn't playing by the rules of his sick, little, twisted game. "Why won't you cry? Beg? Scream?" Feli sliced his shoulder with a few deep cuts before removing the knife. His flicks tongue over the blade to taste the crimson liquid. He then states, "I can taste it- your fear- but that's not enough."

He continued. "I bet if broke your legs, you would scream. Scream and struggle like Katerina and Lovino."

That definitely struck a nerve. Innocenzio hissed, "Leave them out of this!"

That haughty grin of his returned. He was finally getting a reaction out of his toy. Stretching his limits even farther, he taunted, "I bet that darling little daughter would scream the loudest of them all. Cara, was it? Ah, si, watching her squirm would be the greatest gift of all. Her innocent blood tainting the floor and those big eyes of hers, wide with fear-"

_"Io ti ammazzo! Toccare la mi famiglia e tu morirai. (I'll kill you! Touch my family and you'll die!)"_

Tightening his grip on the knife, he slammed it into the Italian's thigh. Biting his tongue, a muffled cry barely passed through his lips. "Have you forgotten who's game you're playing?" Twisting the blade, he earned another howl from his victim. He bent down and whispered, "I was going to save this for later, but I guess it would better to show you now. You're my new toy so I don't hope you break so easily."

He rose from his crouched position and walked over to the TV. As he shuts it on, Feli looks over his shoulder and with the a demonic look in eyes, he snorts, "Enjoy the show, Innocenzio."

_What the hell? _He looks at Feli for the longest time, before a voice shakes him out of his daze. He tears his gaze away from the Vargas teen to see Katerina having her throat slit. The blood sprayed vigorously from he neck and she fell, dead, into a pool of her own blood. Innocenzio began trembled in fear. His eyes darted wildly around the room as he looked for an escape, but all he saw was those horrid images and Feliciano smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He tugged at his binds, to try and free himself, and screamed when he couldn't. His lungs felt were going to burst and his throat was raw, but that didn't him. Innocenzio just keep screaming as the fear and agony fed on him, eating hime alive.

Cackling, Feliciano drunk up the sight before him. He licked his lips and chuckled darkly, "Oh, poor, sweet, innocent Katerina. She was such a beautiful woman but even more beautiful in death. Her blood staining every inch of her body was a rare sight. It's too bad I didn't get to personally witness it myself, but Papa got to have all the fun with her." After what seemed like hours of his eardrums being assaulted by such a deafening sound, Feliciano cocks a curious eyebrow when Innocenzio's screaming stops.

He walks over to his victim. The Italian's head is tilt back and his mouth slightly ajar. His once angry, disgust filled eyes were now lifeless. Not a single trace of hatred left in them. Those dull eyes flicker over to Feli when the saw him gazing down at them. That just pleased the Vargas teen even more.

Feliciano's voice drops to low tone. "You know, the reason why this is happening, don't you?" Shallow breathing is all he gets in return.

A childish giggle passes through his lips. "Why of course you wouldn't know. You wouldn't have a single clue, would you? I bet you think we killed Katerina, Reina, Lucero, Jack because they knew too much and were connect to Katerina." He extends his arms and raises his them over his head. A grin that could rival a small child's graced his features.

"That's where you're wrong. Slaughtering every person you ever cared about will bring justice to what your father did to Massimo Vittore Vargas over fourteen years. You might know him better as the 'Greatest Victor' Vargas. He was one of the world's greatest mafia bosses to ever live and your father had him executed. So, were not going to stop until everyone last of one you Leones are lying in shallow grave."

Feliciano sends a taunt his way. "Try not to lose it, Innocenzio. Many men have lost their sanity while being kept down here. We wouldn't want you foaming at the mouth when fratello and sorellina arrive. That would be terrible site for them to see." He sighs and then says, "Well, we have had our fun and I wish it could have been longer, but the sun is coming up and I have phone call to make."

The Vargas teen gives the Italian a little wave before knocking on the steel door, having one of his many hit men opening it and closing the door behind him.

Innocenzio just continued to look up at the ceiling. His body felt so numb. The Italian breathe out, "Katerina. Lucero. Reina. Jack. Cara. Lovino. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace." He kept repeating those same words like a mantra as a single tear slides down his cheek.

**A/N: Fuck. I really went out for Feli in this one. The Shit Just Got Real Meter has gone up at least to a ten. Well I'll try to get out the chapter soon and it will be a real treat. **


	12. Endlessly Unraveling

**A/N: Sorry guys. I planned on getting this out two weeks earlier, but I dropped (and broke) my other computer with original copy and my niece thought it would be funny to delete files off my jump drive (I'm going to kill the brat later). So I had to rewrite this a couple times…**

**Resha04: Yes, it's sad that Feli has become so corrupted even though he and his brother share the same mother or has he always been this way? I'm going to let you be the judge of that because I don't want reveal too much right now.**

_**Endlessly Unraveling**_

The trio sat in silence as the blank TV screen stared back at them. Antonio glanced at Lovino and the sight of him tugged roughly at the Spaniard's heartstrings. He sat in a pure state of shock; his mouth was slightly ajar and his hands twitched and trembled as he tried to hold them still in his lap. But his eyes- his eyes was the worst of part of them all. They were mixed up with so many emotions all into one in eyes that already held so much melancholy. Antonio reached over to give to him some comfort, but recoiled when he saw him flinch and shift away from him.

Lovino hung his head in shame. He didn't dare look up at him and shut his eyes tightly instead. The pain was suffocating him, bearing down on him like the weight of the world. Here, was Antonio trying to reach out to him and all he could was be a damn, pitiful coward. A coward that could not even bare to ask for help. With a heavy heart, the Italian rose from his spot and began to slowly walk upstairs.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, concerned. The tension in the air was thick and there was an uneasy feeling that washed over him. He watched as Lovino paused and tightly grip the railing. The Spaniard felt like he just took a knife straight through heart as Lovino glanced back at him with the most pained, disheartening expression anyone could ever wear before rushing up the rest of the stairs.

Antonio stood with full intent to follow him, but was roughly pulled back to the couch. He stared at Cara with in bewilderment and tried to free himself from her. "Cara?" Her response was only was squeezing him even tighter. After a minute or two she released him, now very sure that he wasn't going anyway.

Her voice was barely over a whisper. "Fratello's hurt. He's hurting." She paused trying to think of what to say next. She then shakes her head lightly and switches. "Ese video probablemente trajo malos recuerdos para él. (That video probably brought up some bad memories for him.)"

The two looked up when they heard loud noise come room upstairs followed by a curse. She sadly sighs and then said, "Es mejor si lo dejamos solo por un poco de tiempo. (It's best if we leave him alone for a little a while.)"

"Ya veo. (I see.)" _Lovi… _Antonio looks over and sees that Cara was wearing the same solemn expression he was. Putting on a smile, he ruffles her hair and says, "(You know, you're really smart for your age)." She looks at him curious as he continues. "Sonrisa. Alguien tiene que extender un poco de felicidad cuando los tiempos son sombríos. (Smile. Someone has to spread a little happiness when times are grim.)"

"Supongo que tienes razón. (I guess you're right)," she says as a small grin begins to creep up on her.

The Spaniard then playfully stated, "Mira, tú estás sonriendo. (See, you're smiling.)"

Cara couldn't help but giggle at him. Her Tio was so strange to her, but then not so strange at all. Even when times were at there worst he still was able smile and laugh. It was like Antonio over flowed with optimism and positivity. And with that smile that could light fútbol field, it made all the negativity falter.

Rising from his spot on the couch, the Spaniard turned and said, "Muy bien, vamos. (Alright, let's go.)"

Cara questioned, "(Where and why)" It's not like she didn't trust him, but she was just a bit wary of what would happen next.

"Sólo vamos a la ciudad para un poco para conocer a la gente que va a quedarse con, por lo que Lovino no tendrá que explicar acerca de usted y su padre. Ellos eran amigos de su madre. (We're just going into town for a little bit to meet the people you'll be staying with, so Lovino won't have to explain about you and your father. They were friends of your mother.)"

Hearing the thought of her mother erased most of the doubt of in her mind. "Bien, sólo déjame ir al baño primero. (Okay, just let me go to the bathroom first.)"

"¿Sabe usted dónde está? (Do you know where it is?)

Cara just merely waved him off and said, "Sí, sólo será un minuto. (Yeah, I'll just be a minute.)"She quickly ascended up the stairs towards the bathroom because for some odd reason there wasn't one downstairs.

Sighing, Antonio leaned against the front door. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts consume him. _Lovi, I wish you didn't have go through so much. I want to see you smile, laugh and not have hold back the pain. _His expression hardens as his hands ball up into tight fists. _I swear to god if they do anything to hurt them, they'll be hell to pay. _

Antonio immediately perks up when he sees Cara walking towards him. He asks, "¿Estás listo, Carita? (You, ready, Carita?)"

Nodding, she watches as he opens the door and begins to head out. Something about the nickname he gave reminded her of her father and made her feel closer to him like they were like family. Closing the door behind her, Cara strolls along side with Antonio and tries the shake the uncertainty that still lingered in the back of her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Lovino's fist connected with the wall again as he hears the front door slam shut. He let a cry of frustration and bangs his fists against the wall a few more times. Finally, the Italian pulls his hands back to observe the damage. His knuckles were split open and blood ran down from the open cuts. But honestly he really didn't give a damn. Sure he hissed since it stung pretty badly, but that was nothing compared to how he really felt.

He sank down on his bed, taking large breaths of air. "Shit," Lovino says. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He throws his head back and stares up at the ceiling. "I guess he was right. Life is really fucked up."

Lovino then feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He contemplates on whether he should answer it or, but probably just Antonio calling to tell him where he and Cara went.

Putting the phone next to his ear, Lovino states rather harshly, "What do you want now, tomato bastard?"

_"__Perché__ciao__, __fratellone__, __è così bello__di parlare con voi__in questo momento__.__ (Why hello, big brother, it's so nice to speaking with you right now.)" _

His blood ran cold. The Italian's eyes narrow into slits as he says coldly, "Non avete il diritto di chiamarmi così. Chi ti ha dato questo numero? (You have no right to call me that. Who gave you this number?)"

Feliciano pouted, feigning disappointment. "Ora è davvero in ogni caso di parlare con il tuo fratellino. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te e tu sei ancora ingrato. (Now is that really anyway to speak to your little brother. After all I've done for you and you're still ungrateful.)" He even added one his sad 'Ve's~' to the end of his sentence.

"Rispondimi, dannazione! (Answer me, damn it!)"

Instead, he complete disregards the statement and says, "Come sta il vostro soggiorno con la Carriedo è stato? Antonio è stato ti tratta bene? E dolce, poco Cara-lei è lì, no? (How's your stay with the Carriedo's been? Antonio's been treating you well? And sweet, little Cara- she's there too, no?)"

Lovino could practically feel him smirking through the phone. "Giuro che se avete fatto nulla per far loro del male io ... (I swear if you did anything to hurt them I'll...)"

"Tu cosa? (You'll what?)" Feliciano retorts. "Minacciare me? Tu e sappiamo entrambi che appartiene diritto alla Vargas '. Inoltre, ho qualcuno che ha appena stato morendo dalla voglia di parlare con te. (Threaten me? You and both know that right belongs to the Vargas'. Besides, I have someone who's just been dying to talk to you.)"

Lovino listens closely as he hears footsteps and squeak of heavy door. He then hears Feliciano say something along the lines of "Come on, cheer up. I have a treat for you." All is silent until he hears another voice.

_"Lovino."_

The Italian gripped the cell phone so tightly he feared it might break. "Papà? Papa ', sei proprio tu? (Dad? Dad, is that you?)" _Dear god, don't be him. Please don't be him. _

_ "__Lovino__, __mi dispiace tanto__.__ (Lovino, I'm so sorry.)"_

The Vargas teen pulled the phone away from him. "Questo è abbastanza fuori di voi, Innocenzio. (That's enough out of you, Innocenzio.)"

"Che cosa hai fatto?! (What did you do to him?!)" he demanded, seething with anger.

A devilish grin made its way Feli features. His brother's reactions were just goddamn so predictable. Sending him a haughty laugh, he chuckled darkly, "Oh, niente male. Solo un po 'di divertimento in quanto si merita molto peggio. (Oh, nothing too bad. Just a little fun since he deserves much worse.)"

"Motherfucker! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

There was a rare sense of irritation as Feliciano continued. "Divertente, come quella frase è stato gettato su di me così tanto ultimamente. In primo luogo il padre e ora. Beh, fratellone, dal momento che non ci sei tu che dovrà soffrire, invece. (Funny, how that phrase has been thrown at me so much lately. First your father and now you. Well, big brother, since you're not here he'll have to suffer instead.)"

Lovino immediately went into panic when he hears Innocenzio wincing in the background. "No! Si prega di non farlo! (No! Please don't!)" he pleaded desperately.

Feliciano had roughly pulled the poor man's head back by his hair and had his knife resting on the bridge of his nose, ready to carve up some skin. He had already marred his body with scars and burns and carving off some skin would only add more to his sick pleasure. With the phone wedged between his neck and shoulder, he questioned, "E perché dovrei ascoltarti? (And why should I listen to you?)"

The Italian says slowly, "Che cosa vuoi? (What do you want?)"

"Quindi stai finalmente ascoltare la voce della ragione, fratellone. (So you're finally listening to the voice of reason, big brother.)"

"Dillo a me! (Tell me!)"

Feliciano's attitude does a complete 360 as his tone changes and he switches languages. "What we simply want is you, big brother. A simple trade, you see. Your sad, little life for his pathetic one. In your mailbox you find a plane ticket to Italy leaving for midnight tonight. You will also find a cell phone in there too. When you arrive in Italy you contact the number known as Sergio. He will pick you up from the airport and take you to a hotel where you will spend the night until Papa and I pick you up the next day. If you refuse I will kill Innocenzio and make sure Cara, Antonio, the Carriedo's and everyone else you've ever come in contact dies a slow, painful death. Do we have an agreement, big brother?"

He caved. "Alright. I'll do it. Just don't hurt anyone else."

Finally, he left him with one last message that shook Lovino down to his very core.

_"I want you see you painted in the crimson blood that runs through your veins and holds so much pure hatred for me and the family." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Antonio entered the house at around six o'clock. He raised a curious eyebrow on how eerily quiet the house. The Spaniard expected to at least hear his tomatito shuffling around upstairs, but all he got was silence. He quickly bounded up the stairs and down the hall in the direction of Lovino.

Knocking on the door, he asks concerned, "Lovi?" And again all he got was silence. "Lovi, I'm coming in."

He opened the door to see Lovino sitting bed with his knees perched up to his chest. His back was against the wall and stared in the direction of Antonio. Except he wasn't exactly looking at him- more like through him.

Antonio took a seat next to him as the Italian asked, "Where are the others?"

"They're still out."

"And Cara?"

He answered, "She's with them. I told them Tia and Reli about her being your sister so that you wouldn't have to deal it." Lovino merely responded with the flicker of his eyes in his direction. "Lovi, you know I just want to help you."

Lovino whispered, "I know."

"Then why won't you let me?" the Spaniard questioned.

The Italian states, "I can't." Turning away from him, he shuts his eyes as his voice drops down to a low, shaky, whisper. "Damn it, I just… can't." _If he knows the truth he won't let me go. He'll hate me. He'll die. _

"Lovi."

_Stop._ He felt his heart…

"Lovino."

_Stop talking like that. _…cracking into a million pieces.

"Let me in. Lovino please," Antonio pleaded desperately.

The Italian hugged himself tightly, trying to shut him out. _Stop! I can't stand to hear you talk like. Not now. Not ever. It hurts. It fucking hurts… _

His quaking form immediately stiffened when he felt Antonio embrace him from behind. The Spaniard buried his face into his shoulder. Lovino tried and put up a weak effort to get away from him, but that only made him tighten his hold on him. Antonio murmured, "I'm not leaving. I love you and I want to help you. And right now I can see that you're not alright.

The Italian merely shook his head in utter defiance. He didn't want to hear it. He knew that he did not deserve those sweet, gentle words that came out of his mouth. Instead, they were only suffocating him. Every single of them made the guilt inside grow even more. It was weighing Lovino down and eating him alive.

However, the Spaniard thought differently of his actions. He could see fear flash through his eyes and pure agony written across his face. Suddenly, Antonio's lips swept up to his cheek. He then breathed against him, "Then why are you crying, Lovi?"

The Italian hadn't even noticed. "I-I-" He stammered, a few more stray tears falling from his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. His shoulders slumped over, shaking.

Antonio lightly shushed and pulled him up on to his lap. He hummed a soft tune, letting his voice invade the quiet night air. He stopped when he felt Lovino relax in his arms. The Spaniard placed a soft kiss on the side his head. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." Antonio glances down at his bruised knuckles. "You can't keep hurting yourself, Lovino."

Giving him a small nod, Lovino then turned his head to face him. He instantly caught in the Spaniard smoldering, green eyed gaze. He felt himself falling into those big, loving pools of his.The Italian pressed his forehead against Antonio's. His heart leapt as he felt the Spaniard seal their lips with a kiss.

_You're just so intoxicating._

Antonio's lips soon left his mouth, traveling down to his neck. He sucked and nibbled on the soft, sensitive flesh, earning a low moan from the Italian. His hands wandered onto his chest and popped opened the stubborn buttons. The Spaniard captured Lovino lips again.

_So kind._

Their kiss deepen, both falling into their own throws of passion. Lovino gasped when he felt Antonio roll one of his perky nipples between his fingers. The Spaniard took this opportunity to invade his mouth. His tongue circled around his hot little cavern, trying to taste every part of the Italian.

"Nngh! Antonio…"

Both tongues fought for dominance, but in the end Antonio came out on top. Lovino eyes closed and let the chills that ran through his body as the Spaniard sucked on his tongue. He heard the rustle of clothes, but was too caught up to pay attention to it. Lovino let out a small whine when he broke the kiss, but soon blushed when saw that both of them were stripped of all their clothing.

_So gentle. _

"Beautiful," Antonio said as he gazed upon his lover's body. He loved every part of it from the way the Italian's blush would creep down to his neck to every little green fleck in his eyes. Yes, it was flawed with scars and bruises, but it was still a wonder sight for him to see.

Embarrassed, Lovino looked away from him. "S-Shut up, you bastard." He lightly scowled at his words, but he knew that they were sincere.

"It's the truth, Lovi," he stated as he trailed kisses down his body. He didn't want to leave an inch of skin untouched. He came face to face with the Italian's weeping cock. Antonio breathed his hot breath on it and watched as he shuddered in pure delight. He gave it an experimental lick before taking him whole.

Lovino gripped his chocolate locks. He thrusted his hips and moaned loudly, "Aah! A-Antonio!" His moans of pleasure only got louder as the Spaniard sucked with mercy. Lovino's wanton moans made Antonio grow hard himself. His tongue ran up and down the shaft, lapping up the bitter yet tangy taste of the Italian's pre-cum.

_And as much as it hurts. _

Moving back from his still stiff erection, Antonio began to coat his fingers with lube. He positioned his near Lovino's entrance, waiting for his approval. He nodded and let out a hiss as the Spaniard's finger pushed past his tight ring muscle.

"Relax, Lovi," He whispered into the other's ear. Enter a second finger, Antonio began to stretch and scissor him. He noticed that Lovino's body trembled and hips started to lightly rock against his fingers, but he really wanted him in a total state of bliss. His fingers went deep into the Italian, searching for that one spot that'd make him scream.

_As much as it fucking kills me._

Lovino's back arched upwards in ecstasy. "T-There! More!" He'd found it. Antonio pushed his fingers along that same spot and watched as his body trembled in delight. He did it a few more times to hear his sweat moans that were like music to his ears. The Spaniard pulled his fingers out of him since he didn't want his little Italian coming too quickly.

Positioning his harden length at his entrance, Antonio asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I want all you. Everything. I want to give you something I wouldn't give anyone else." And with that, Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck. He brought the Spaniard down into a kiss as he slowly thrusted into him. The Italian's hands clawed at his back. He felt so full. There was the definite pain, but the pleasure soon made it all subside.

_As much as I hate myself for what I'm going to do._

"Dios mio, you're tight." The Spaniard slowly began to thrust his hips, getting Lovino adjusted to him. His hand wandered up to the Italian's hair. He took that devilish little curl and twisted it around his finger. Antonio saw that his panting increased, becoming rougher with each passing moment and took this opportunity to thrust just a little faster.

"AH!" the heated Italian moaned extra loud. The Spaniard hit his prostate again and again and again feeling him tighten around his shaft. Antonio knew he was close. Hell, they were both close. "Te amo, mi tomatito."

"Te amo," Lovino said. He began to repeat that same thing like a mantra. "Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Ti amo cosi tanto."

That was he needed to hear. Antonio thrusted roughly a few more times before Lovino came and their chests and he filled him up with his seed. After pulling out, they both laid in the after glow of sex. The Spaniard wrapped his arms around him as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Buenos noches, Lovi."

_I can't help but love you. _

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quietly walking down the stairs, Lovino kept looking back to see if anyone had woken up. The time was 10:30 and he had an hour and a half to board a plane that would lead to his untimely demise. He slightly passed the sleeping, teenage Asian that resided on the couch and made it to the front door. Opening it, Lovino took one last look at the house and said, "Arrivederci a tutti."

**A/N: This is probably my longest chapter yet. Ah, the emotion turmoil, the sex… Please don't hate me- it was my first lemon! Anyway as you could see and make an inference, Lovi was in fact a virgin. Also happy belated Halloween! **


	13. Lullaby of My Heart

**A/N: I going to take to this chapter to focus on a character I never really focused on too much. This character has had some appearances in the story, I will say. The only thing that has really been said and shown is their actions, but never really describing who this person is in dept. **

**Resha04: It had to come to this- I had no choice! But for your questions, as much as I want to answer them I can't. Again that would be revealing too much too quickly. But I will say this: Never cross a Vargas. No matter what. **

_**Lullaby of My Heart**_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ How much longer will death take?_

_ Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ A swift grip; the bones will break_

_ Take the knife into your hands_

_ Slit your wrists, a crimson lake_

Blood. My finger slid the page across with a thin red line trailing behind. I had nicked my finger at the corner of the paper a moment before. It didn't seem like a regular paper cut, but a little deeper. The dark liquid had dripped out in a slow, steady stream rather than closing up with a single wipe. It didn't hurt or sting either. There was just this numb feeling in my finger, but I still so fascinated with it at the time.

Something about it just sparked my interest. The smell, the color- everything. The smell was heavy and metallic as it filled the air. It brought my senses alive; a feeling that I never experienced before. But the color was the best part. It was a deep shade of maroon that had its own hues of light and dark that contrasted with the original shade. It was so pretty.

"Feli!" I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder. His hazy figure peered over me, coming clearer as I slowly came out of my dazed state. I could hear him talking time, but the words were muffled and I couldn't understand a thing he said.

All I did was stare as he spoke. I outlined and studied every feature on his face. A frown that made his lips curl downward, forehead creased with worry lines, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and his eyes held a sense of worry in them. I wondered why.

Before I knew it I was forced to my feet and being dragged by a firm grip on my wrist. He led me out of my room and down the hall. We walked into the bathroom and he ushered me to sit on top of the toilet. My legs swung back and forth as I watched as he began to open the cabinets. Quickly growing disinterested with him, I gazed upon my finger watching as the last few drops of blood dripped out.

I turned my head when a heard him wince. Biting his lip, a pained expression made his way to his features. In his left hand he held a now crumpled small box. His right hand, however, was pulled up to his chest and stained with blood. He had cut himself with the sharp, jagged edge of the countertop.

He sent me a weak smile, trying to mask his pain. He then stated, "I guess we both had got hurt today."

But I didn't listen. All I did was stare at his hand like I was trapped in some hypnotic trance. The only thing I could think of was beautiful. The color was so different from mind or any I had seen. It was pure crimson. Its beauty didn't seem to falter even when the blood on the counter's edge began to dry. It stayed that same color instead of turning that disgusting shade of brown. Moreover, the smell was just so intoxicating. It filled my lungs and completely dulled my senses. And it felt absolutely wonderful.

But all good things must come to an end. Frowning a bit, I watched as he placed a band aid over his cut. I wanted to see more. More of that beautiful blood, but he just had to cover it up. He then grabbed my hand and wrapped my finger up in one of those evil little repressors.

He ruffled my hair and said, "Cheer up, Feli. I'm fine. We'll both be as good as new by tomorrow." All I could in return was smile because after all fratellone does know best.

Even as I think about it now, I think of all the people I've tortured, killed, and slaughtered. Their colors ranged from carmine to dark raspberry and their smells metallic to the pure stench of death, but ironically the feeling I got was always the same. I'd come alive, but nothing like how did that day. Truly, there is no blood like fratellone's. None at all.

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ Agony is filling me_

_ Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ With a noose, be done in thirty_

_ Hold your head under the water_

_ Fill your lungs for all to see_

That look in her eyes used to kill me. It used to hurt. It used to burn me down to my very core and twist up my heart until there was no life like left in. But after a while, I finally learned to ignore. I learned to look past it. I learned to hate it.

From a very young age, I always knew that there was something different about me when it came to Katerina. The way she talked to me, looked at me, and act towards me was always different. As if she was holding back some great pain that weighed down so heavily on her heart.

Her voice held a sense of uncertainty when she spoke with me. There would be a void of true emotion with her overly sweet tone and fake smiles. The praise she gave me seemed dulled and scared as if something terrible would happen if she didn't do it.

The way she acted was quite odd to me when I was younger too, but it became pretty clear as I got older. Katerina never hit me or yelled at me as a child. Some might say that was a wonderful thing for me, but it was horrible. She just let things pass or act like it never happened. For example, I would purposely push a glass off the counter right in front of her and she would act like it was an accident. "It's alright, Feli", she'd say. "I know you didn't mean it."

She also didn't touch me. Katerina would give me a quick pat on the head, peck on the cheek or hug. What she didn't do was hold on to me like a normal mother would do. A normal mother would try to smother their child with 100 % of their affection. Well, it always seemed to me that I got the lesser half of Katerina's love that I shared with Fratellone, but Papa always made up for it in the end.

Katerina's eyes had always revealed the truth to me. They were full of hesitant love and fear, but never pride. Never the true happiness that I wanted her to show me. That was saved for Fratellone. Her eyes shined with so much pride when she looked upon my brother. She saw so much more in him than she did me and I completely resented her for that.

I know she tried. Katerina really did, but in, my opinion, not hard enough. Sometimes I like to believe that she loved me as much as she did Fratellone, but in the end it's a terrible lie that I've told myself numerous times. It'd impossible for her to do such a thing since I am my father's flesh and blood.

But in the end, I don't need her. To be honest, I'm glad she's dead. Papa loves Feli. Feli loves Papa. That's all that matters. Nothing else should.

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ Murder beauty and passion_

_ Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ Point your gun in the devil's fashion _

_ Bind me with your ropes and chains_

_ Feeling your sick compulsion_

It was my thirteen birthday when the _incident _happened. That day changed my life forever… maybe for the better.

I fell to my knees as my breathing became more ragged with each breath I took. It felt like my lungs threatened to collapse. My body slacked and my head lowered to the ground. Trembling, my body shook, but not as my hands. For in my hands was a small gun.

I didn't want to do it. I really didn't. Hell, the was no way I could do it.

The barrel of a gun was placed against the back of skull and I immediately stiffen. Sweat dripped down my neck and I tighten my grip on the gun. My eyes widen while my pulse skyrockets. Holding my breath, I waited for the shot to be fired.

However, instead of a shot being fired a harsh voice assaulted my ears. "What do you think you're doing, Feliciano?"

He wasn't angry, but definitely irritated. I could tell. I've always been able to. Yet, I kept my mouth shut and didn't a utter a word to respond to him. As if defiance would me now.

His voice dropped to a low growl. "Answer me."

I didn't dare turn my head towards him. He would see the fear in my eyes. That would not only disappoint him but also anger him. And that's the one thing he's never shown me. He always told me to be better than him and learn to control them. The one and only thing I was suppose to keep under lock and key- my emotions.

He violently yanked the back of my shirt, roughly pulling me to my feet. He pushed me forward and stated, "Do it."

Taking a few steps forward, I walked slowly and held the pistol loosely in my hand. Hardening my expression, I crouched down and set it aside. My hands moved to the little girl's limbs as I held her in place.

As she struggled I saw her eyes dart around, trying to sort out where she was and why she was here. They finally stopped and focused their attention on me. She had stopped moving completely and then asked quietly, "What did I do? Rosa is nice- and good! Where's Papa? Where's Mama? Where am I? Who are you?" I expected she'd be like this, being a small child after all.

When she noticed that I wasn't answering her she stared. In return, all I was pick up the pistol. When I faced her again a small gasped escaped me. This was something I had never in any of my victims before. What I saw in her was pure innocence, not a single corrupt thought or action had tainted them.

Pushing back every shred of hesitation, I pushed the gun against her temple. My hand was placed over her eyes as tears began to leak out of them. Placing my finger on the trigger, I whispered to her softly, "Forgive me, Rosaria."

I fired and the test was over.

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ How much longer will death take?_

_ Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_ A swift grip; his bones will break_

_ I'll take the knife into my hands_

_ And paint him with his crimson lake_

"You have one month to do as you please with Diavolo, then you will kill him. If you do a good job, I might even let you have some more fun with Innocenzio. Understand, Feli?"

I nodded. "Yes, Papa." A sinister smile graced my features as I turned to leave. I walked through the halls humming that same old tune. "Goodbye…"

**A/N: And there we go. Sorry no Lovi, Toni or Cara in this chapter. Also I am glad that I made up a poem to go with Feli's personality. I am officially naming it Feliciano's Lullaby- (partly) hence the chapter name. Oh, and happy Thanksgiving for all my American viewers. **


	14. Before You Start A War

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, but I've kind of been a little depressed because my friend just moved to Mexico (damn you!). Not only did I lose a friend, but also a manga buddy. Also Happy Holidays my Hetalia lovers!**

**Resha04: I know, I kind of feel bad for Feli too. He grew up to be such a demented person with his mother fearing him and his first kill being a six year old girl. I don't you using Rina's name for your story. I just picked that name because most people use Maria. **

**Shadow Cat17: Sorry I didn't catch you last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Rainfall SopranaofIreland: (chapter 2) Thank you for telling me that. I really thought it just meant "fuck you". (chapter 4) I think yandere Italy is awesome in fics too. **

_**Before You Start A War**_

In the thick, grey fog a woman could seen. Sitting up on top of a cliff, she sat at the edge of the cliff with her legs swinging over it. The light breeze ruffled her dress and flew through her long wild tresses. She looked down at the raging sea that crashed against the cliff and then out into the distance. Her eyes were filled with pure sorrow and misery was spelled across her features.

She outstretched her arm, trying to grab at what wasn't there. The thing she could never reach- never touch nor obtain. Slowly pulling her arm back, she finally spoke.

_"Let no bell toll; lest her sweet soul admit it's hallow mirth. As it doth float up from the damned earth."_ Behind her a bell rang, a sound that she knew all too well. Letting out a laugh, she rakes her hand through her hair. She then says bitterly, _"I guess it still isn't time yet, but it is close. Only a matter of time before everything comes to play, but does time really matter in a place like this?" _

She throws her head back and looks up at the grey skies above. Grey. Everything was always shades of grey, nothing black or white. It was all just grey. This place was once beautiful and hers, but over time it's crumbled into near nothingness. Only little bit of life left was the crimson carnation that she held in her in her hand. The last lifeline. But for who? It was too early for her to tell.

Rising to her feet, she stood with feet teetering back on forth over the edge. It was as if she was testing the limits of her faith. If she fell would she live or drown? But in reality she knew the answer all too well.

Looking back into the distance, she sadly sighs. The wind begins to pick up and it quickly whips her hair forward. She holds out her carnation, her testament_. "Don't you dare fail me now, my sweet innocence. With everything to take, but so little to give I'm surprised we all haven't fallen by now."_ She glances down at her hand and grips the flower tightly. Shouting, almost if she was cursing at the wind itself, she states_, "Somehow, don't you dare fail. As long as there is something- someone- fight for it! Please!"_

As she closes her eyes the wind dies down and she turns away from the raging sea_. 'I'll be waiting,_ the woman thought to herself. She then walks quietly back into in the mist, carnation stilled clutched in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With the hotel phone tightly clutched in, the Italian let a shaky breath escape him. His trembling fingers slowly pushed the buttons on the phone, dialing his number. It was time. It was time to do one of the hardest things he would ever in his entire life. Lovino presses the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring.

The sound of the house phone ringing breaks Antonio away from his thoughts. He rushes down the stairs and pull it off the hook. The Spaniard puts it to his ear and hesitantly states, "Hello?"

_"Antonio…"_

The sound of his voice almost took his breath away. Relief flowed through and gave him hope. Nothing bad had happened to him. 'Walking up without you next to me nearly killed me.' Swallowing thickly, he says, "Lovi, where are you? Everyone's worried about you and Carita has been a complete wreck since she found out you were gone."

_"I'm going away for a little while. I want you to forget about me. Pretend you never met me and go back to America. Go back and live a normal life with your friends and family."_

The Spaniard's blood immediately ran cold. Antonio could not believe that this was his Lovi talking to him like this. He grips the house phone tightly and asks softly, "You're with them, aren't you? You went to the Vargas'. Why?"

There's a long moment of silence as Lovino begins to speak up. He bites his lip before choking out, _"I-It's for the best and it was better for me to leave anyway. I'll be fine so there's nothing to worry about, bastardo."_

But he knew. The tone in his lover's voice held a faint fake tone of cheeriness as if everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't. It was all just one huge fucking disaster. Antonio knew that on the other side of the line that Lovino was putting on a façade, forcing himself to happy. And worst part of all was that the Italian was doing it to protect him.

His mood darkens as he says, "Mentiroso (Liar). Don't you dare lie to me. How could give yourself up to them like that? I thought you trusted me."

_"I had no choice! Don't make this any harder than it already has to be!"_ Lovino demands. His voice was raised, but his tone was still a little shaky.

"There's always a choice!"

_"You think I asked for this? I never wanted any goddamn part of it!"_ Lovino takes a deep breath before he continues. He whispers_, "There's no reason for anyone else to hurt because of me. I don't want to lose anyone else." _

The Italian waited for words but they never came. Only the bitter silence at the other end of the line that made him grit his teeth and snarl in frustration. _"Fuck, I wish I never met you!"_ He whispered angrily, even though regret was hanging on the end of his tone.

The Spaniard let his body sag against the wall. "You don't mean that," he said slowly.

_"I do! None of this would have happened if I never met you."_

Antonio sighed and shook his head. Getting angry with Lovino was only going to get him into a fight which would get him nowhere. The Spaniard needed to be a lot less inconsiderate, especially when the Italian was the one hurting the most. He then asks softly, "Then why are you crying, Lovi?"

The Italian's knees grew weak as he fell to floor, his back sliding slowly down the wall. Tears cascaded down Lovino's wet cheeks and the small breaths he took came out quick and uneasy. Once again, that same question broke down his defenses. It opened up the floodgates of tears that he had tried so hard to suppress.

"Lovino?" The Spaniard's voice held a sense concern that made the guilt weigh heavier on his heart.

Broken, the Italian pleads_, "Don't try to find me because there's no use in doing so. It's already too late for me. Please take care of Cara. I'm sorry, Antonio..."_ Before Antonio could get another word in Lovino presses the end button and places the hotel room phone back on the receiver.

The Italian's tears made little plops as they rolled down his cheeks and fell down to his lap_. 'I don't wanna be in love- to be in love with him. Not if it hurts this much. But, it hurts a million times fucking worse trying to say goodbye.'_ Lovino throws his head back and lets out a heart retching cry. His screams of sorrows and howls of his lover's name echoed throughout the room.

In the rainy country, the house phone falls from Antonio's hand. He lets it hang by its cord as he stared blankly into the distance. 'No. Lovino, don't go. Please don't go. I should have tried harder to make you stay. Damn! "Antonio, who were you just talking to?"

The Spaniard looks to his left to see Esperanza and Michal shaking off their wet umbrellas. They were back from walking through the streets of London, searching for the little Italian. His gaze drops to the ground as he bows his head and says quietly, "Lovino."

"Then where is he?" his aunt questioned.

"Gone, and I blame myself." That was the only thing Antonio could say. He turned and began to ascend up the stairs, but stops halfway.

Reli said concerned, "Antonio, none of this is your fault. You didn't know what was going happen."

Not sparing them a single glance in their direction, the Spaniard states in low tone, "He left. He gave himself to them. He did so we could live. That's the only reason why we're alive right now." He the continued to walk up the stairs, not hearing another single word from either of them.

Antonio drags his slowly down the hall. The only thing on his mind was his Italian as thousands of images flashed before his eyes. _"Ciao, bastard. Tomato Bastardo! No. Way. In. Hell. Stronzo! How long, bastardo?! Grazie. Antonio? Stop blaming yourself over something you couldn't control! Tough tomatoes. Why didn't stop me?! I could have hurt you! I could have killed you. You could have- You could have- But you're also loving, considerate, kind, caring, patience, helpful, and just so happy all the time. You actually give a damn about me even though I lack those things. P-Put me down! Don't say things you don't mean. Damn it, I just… can't. T-Ti amo. I never wanted any goddamn part of this! I'm sorry, Antonio…"_ Lovino's sweet smile, laugh, temper, stubbornness, voice, stuttering, blush, and that special spark that would make his eyes light up- he was about to lose it all. Never to see him, hear him, touch him, or hold him ever again. The Spaniard's heart violently convulsed and his hand shot up to clench the front of shirt. It took all his willpower as he struggled not to scream.

He dragged his feet until he ended up at Cara's room. The Spaniard slowly opens the door to hear her tiny sniffles filling the room. Antonio sees her with her back facing him and her shaking shoulders slumped over. Cara turns towards him and sobbed, "Tio." With teary bloodshot eyes and dried tear tracks staining her cheeks, he could tell she had been crying for a long time and had yet to stop.

Antonio rushes over to her and wraps his arms around her small, frail frame. It was if the floodgates released as a sea tears flowed out from her. She buried her face in his chest as he lightly rubbed her back. The Spaniard softly shushed her. "Está bien. Todo va a estar bien. Así que por favor no llores. (It's okay. Everything will be okay. So please don't cry.)"

Cara shook her head doubtfully. She states, "No lo es. Se ha ido. Salió, igual que papá y mamá. (It's not. He's gone. He left- just like Papa and Mama.)" She lowers her head and then says quietly, "Estoy solo. Yo no tengo a nadie a la izquierda. Ninguna familia. (I'm alone. I don't have anyone left. No family.)"

Tightening his hold on her, Antonio replies, "Tía Esperanza, Michal y yo somos su familia. Carita, a pesar de que sus padres y Lovi se han ido, no pidieron ser. Probablemente haría cualquier cosa por estar aquí en este momento. Usted nunca estará solo, siempre y cuando mantengas en tu corazón. ¿Entiendes? (Tia Esperanza, Michal and I are your family. Carita, even though your parents and Lovi are gone, they didn't ask to be. They'd probably do anything to be here right now. You will never be alone as long as you keep them in your heart. Understand?)"

Cara gives him a hesitant nod as he states, "Te juro que lo traerá de vuelta. (I swear I will bring him back.)"

"Promesa? (Promise?)"

"Te lo prometo. (I promise.)"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

He cracked open his eyes only to meet the harsh rays of the sun's light. The Italian shielded his eyes from the blinding sunshine as a familiar voice assaulted his ears. "You truly are pathetic, fratellone."

Lovino's eyes dart over to his right. He sees Feliciano sitting there at the edge of the bed. He had a disapproving frown that was slowly curving up into a smug smirk on his face. His eyes briefly leave the Italian as he lets out a sigh.

"Ve~ I mean I thought I would be able to give you a bit more credit, but you are just pathetic. I get here and find you passed out on the floor. Sergio and a few others told me that they could hear you all the way down the hall. I guess it's a good thing Papa rented out this entire floor or there would have been a lot of complaints." Feli gives him a small shrug and then snickers. "At first I thought you were drunk. You know, to crawl into a bottle and forget your troubles. But no, I discovered something much better. Tell me, does it hurt?"

Feli reaches out to him, but Lovino backs away out of his reach. "Don't you dare touch me," he snarled.

Surprisingly, the Vargas teen retracts his hand. He feigns a hurt expression and says, "Now don't be so mean, fratellone. After all, I did tuck you in. Anyway, I never thought you'd sink so low as to follow the same path as your parents. And like they them, it's a story that is ending so tragically."

Angrily, Lovino demands, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You've fallen in love with Antonio like Katerina did with Innocenzio," Feliciano deadpanned. "Like father, like son, but I'm assuming you're the bitch in the relationship."

Balling his hands up into tight fists, Lovino grits his teeth and growled. Parts of him didn't understand why his brother turned out this while other parts just wished that burning in Dante's Inferno for all he's done. Damn him. The Italian yells, "What are you going to gain from this? She was your mother too!"

The smirk drops from his face and Lovino swore could see sorrow flash through Feli's eyes. The Vargas teen seethed with anger as he pushed the Italian down on the bed. He straddled his hips, pinning his brother to the bed. Lovino struggled against his grip as he roughly grabbed his chin and pressed a gun to his forehead. They locked eyes; the willful fighting against the enraged. Neither one of them were backing down any time soon. **"That woman was never my mother."**

"I'm not scared of you."

The Vargas teen retorts, "You should be." He licks his lips before saying, "I am going to enjoy breaking you. Even cut, bruise, and drop of blood will be a special gift from me."

Narrowing his eyes into a fierce glare, Lovino states harshly, "You can try, but you will never break me."

Almost completely disregarding his statement, Feliciano whispered with his finger on the trigger, "Let's play a game. I'll ask you one simple question and your answer will determine if I take your life or not. So choose your words wisely. Now, do you believe in God, fratellone_?" Let's see if what he'll say anything interesting- maybe actually what I want to hear._

Looking him straight in the eyes, the Italian says, "Go to hell!"

Feliciano tsked and chuckled darkly. The game was getting even more interesting and that ignited the fire that burned throughout his entire body. That same murderous glint had appeared in his eyes, but this time it was heavily laced with hellish insanity. "Now that's not an answer, fratellone. But I guess if you believe in hell you must believe in God." He sighed, raising the gun off the Italian's forehead as he shrugged shoulders. His brother had remained unresponsive and unwilling to bend to his will. _Fratellone's always so difficult, but I guess that's what makes it a better game to play._

Finally, Feli puts the pistol back in its original place on his target and states, "Good answer, fratellone." Lovino braced himself, never breaking eye contact as the other pulled the trigger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Don't make promises that will kill you whether if you can keep them or not. Let the games begin between the angel, the devil, the innocent, the phantom, the damned, the wrathful, and the warrior. Seven tortured souls all at the end of their thin ropes with everything to lose and yet so little left to give. But which is which in this terrible, twisted affair?"_

**A/N: Alright, I am a terrible person. And a masochist… *dodges pomegranate and fails* Damn, I was wearing a white shirt. **

**Calciver: Whiner. **

**Me: Shut up!**

**Calciver: You can't even handle a stupid piece of fruit. **

**Me: They're messy, but can I have some pocky so I can feel better?**

**Calciver: Go get your own pocky.**

**Me: So mean…**


	15. Playing The Wrathful Devil's Game

**A/N: I know my excuses are getting old, but the New Year has brought many new complications in the life of a fanfiction writing fujoshi. Somehow, I got roped into tutoring people in Spanish three days a week and if I refuse they'll hold me back. Even though I already can speak, write, read, the language (should be in S2) I must teach it so I don't have spend an extra year in school. I knew I should've just taken the frog's language! Now pay attention because this chapter will get confusing at times. **

**Spamano4ever: Thanks for the pocky and the review. It was virtually delicious.**

_**Playing the Wrathful Devil's Game**_

The trigger was pulled but the shot never came. The silent room was filled with the faint click of a blank shot. But even so it ever so quiet. Neither sibling saying a word and the dull, faint breathing was barely audible. Nothing like a game of Russian roulette to get one's blood pumping.

Thinking that the gun had jammed, Lovino thrashed about underneath his brother. He snarled, bearing his teeth like an angry dog. The burning embers in his soul only grew as more pressure was applied to keep him pinned down. But his conscious was telling fight! It was to survive, to win and to live. Even though he was older many things had changed over the years. Lovino's brother wasn't the weak little boy he had once defended all those year ago anymore. No, he had stronger in the worst way possible.

When Lovino finally got an arm free he clawed at his brother's arms a torso. Feliciano's devilish smirk just appeared with all its shit eating glory. His eyes lit up with excitement as he watched his brother struggle beneath him. Just as a malevolent thought of all the hell he would be putting Lovino through next occurred, he failed repress a lovely hiss that slipped passed his lips. The Italian nails were sharper than expected. They cut through the material of Feliciano's shirt, leaving red claw marks and reopening old wounds.

Glaring, Feli grew tired of their current game and devised a new one in his head. He brought his arm back, ignoring the stinging, and pistol whipped Lovino. Sick smiles and bitter amusement were at the top of his list. Feliciano bestowed his brother with one of his cruelest grins while the other sent nothing but the feeling of hostility and vicious glares his way. The Vargas teen then laid his weapon aside and slipped out a syringe from his pocket.

His face twisting and scrunching up in pain, Lovino gritted his teeth as the other roughly grabbed his face. He let out a frustrated snarl and stared Feli dead on his hazel-green eyes cold and unforgiving. Then something truly unexpected happened.

Feliciano let go of his face and shifted his weight so that he was lying directly on top of him. Lovino squirmed and tried to free himself from his grip, but the Vargas teen kept him pinned. Slowly, Feliciano leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Lovino was speechless. Feelings of disgust and confusion ran rampant in his mind. In the end the main question was "Why?" But the Italian could not ask such a question. His mouth was clamped shut and his bloodied tongue was stuck. It was trapped in a barb wired snare.

With a child-like smile gracing his features, Feli looked at his brother with sorrowful expression. His heart was heavy, yearning for the impossible, and honey colored orbs glazed over with pure sadness- an emotion he hasn't felt in so many goddamn years. Thoughts and memories he didn't even want to think about right now played like films in his head. Shaky breathes escaped Feliciano as he loomed over his brother.

'_Stay. Please Stay. Don't move. Let me out. Let me go. Let me, let me have my freedom. Let me live. I wanna live. I wanna breathe. I wanna feel. I wanna be _**me**_ again. Free me from this dark place. I don't wanna be left in the dark! I don't want to be left in the dark!' _The voice was childish and barely above a meek whisper, but it still held the strength of an extremely strong willed person.

And so the silence was broken with the sound of someone taking a deep a breath and begin to lightly hum. That humming, with much crescendo, got louder until the words could be formed. That same torturous song sang so sinfully. '_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa…'_ Each verse was clearly heard in his head and sung by a voice that sounded nothing like his own. It almost threaten to consume him with its dark, melancholic melody.

The voice also got louder as the melody increased in volume. It cried. _'I wanna be heard. Don't lock me away. Don't lock me away in the dark. Let me see. I want my life! I want my light! DON'T TAKE MY LIGHT! I WANT-' _

Feli quickly gave himself a mental shake of the head. '_No. Not now. Not him and not that voice.'_ He would not let himself be taken over haunting melody that chilled the air. Nor will that person will sway him in any way. The walls would not close in on him. Not today. Not now. Giving in would reconstruct the bridge he burned with that _side _of himself a long time ago, but that person always seemed to find enough stones in the water just to cross the river.

Dimming the sounds in his head, Feliciano laid his head in the crook of Lovino's neck. He felt his heart race as he heard the beating of his own brother heart increase in speed and pulse through his veins. Just the thought of cutting him open and seeing that beautiful crimson be split made a shiver of excitement run down his spine. Feli, not wanting to get lost in thoughts of pleasure, then turned to whisper in Lovino's ear.

"You always won in Katerina's eyes, but-"The Vargas teen bit his lip as an odd light flashed through his eyes. He blinked and shut his eyes tight as an agonizing headache hit him. Without another word he slammed the syringe into Lovino's neck. Sleep invaded the Italian as the drugs quickly took affect.

Rolling off his elder brother, Feliciano gripped the side of his head and stood to his feet. He staggered to the door and let out a curse as the pain increased. It felt as hit someone just hit him over the head with a sledge hammer. _'What the hell?' _Was it guilt? The past he shared with Lovino lingering in the back of his mind? His forgotten conscious? The other side? He did not know.

The Vargas teen opened the door to see Sergio standing there with his hand resting on his pistol. Frowning, Feli states, "Prendi lui e raggiungermi fuori dalla macchina. Hai cinque minuti. (Grab him and meet me outside by the car. You have five minutes.)" He began to push past him.

Sergio nodded only to grab Feliciano as he was walking away. He held a firm grip on the younger's wrist. "Signore, stai sanguinado. (Sir, you're bleeding.)"

Glowering at him with cold, hateful eyes, the Vargas teen hissed, "Non avete il coraggio sfidare me, Sergio? (Do you dare defy me, Sergio?)" The said man was unresponsive. "Beh, vero? (Well, do you?)," he yelled.

Sergio immediately released his wrist. He took a step back and hung his head in fear, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. "Esci dalla mia vista! (Get out of my sight!)" And so the fearful man did.

The Vargas teen walked silently down the hallway and brought his stinging arm to his chest. Feli rolled up his sleeve to examine the damage. He cursed as both new and old cuts bled, but was thankful his brother hadn't cut him too deep. He used to this type of dull pain so it wouldn't affect him that much.

"_You're suffering will only increase and your destructive habits will be your downfall, Feliciano,"_ a feminine voice rang out.

Gun cocked and ready to shot, he quickly turned around to face the person addressing him. He glared, but saw no one in the lone corridor. It just himself and his wildly sadistic thoughts. Breathing a short sigh of relief, Feli then quickly proceeded to the elevator, but still felt like something- someone was watching him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, Lovino woke up in a strange place. His hazy eyes opened up to dark room. It was complete bare except for a few chains connected to the wall and old blood stains that covered the floor. The thought of what went on in this place and just where those stains made a small shiver run down his spine. He then eyes wandered over to wall where light shed in through an iron barred window. Finally, they set their sights on what resemble a door.

As Lovino lifted his head a black dots clouded his vision. A dizzy spell hit him hard and his entire body felt like lead. The muscles had seized up making it impossible for him stand. The poison in that ran through his veins felt like hell. That drug really did work wonders on his body, but he was lucky that the drug didn't end up being lethal injection.

The Italian crawled, slowly dragging his body across the dirty floor. He grinded his teeth and furious shook his head. Quick, little breaths escaped him as he let out a half hearted curse. Even though the thought that his body was going to give out on him, Lovino knew better. He wasn't going to stop. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to grovel at his brother's feet and beg not to be killed. Lovino had gone too far down into the depths of hell to ask for angel to save him.

When he reached the door he forced himself up so that he was leaning against it. Lovino raised his fist and lightly beat against the door. His voice was a reduced to a small whisper. "Aprite lo sportello. (Open the door.)"

Licking his dry, cracked lips the Italian rapped a little bit louder. "Aprite la porta!" he said, his voice greatly increasing in volume.

His rapping did not cease after minutes of silent replies. No, it only getting louder and louder. His once meek voice turned into an uproar of shouts that echoed throughout the room. Lovino's fury had only begun.

The sound of his own screaming made his ear ring and his throat. Lovino's hands bled from the banging and dyed the door a vibrant shade of red. But then he bowed his head and let his bloodied fist slack against the door. Thoughts of Antonio, Cara and his mother flooded Lovino's mind._ 'No.' _Their bright smiling faces beaming down on him in utter joy- _'Damn it!' _to Katerina's limp body sprawled across the floor,- _'Shit!' _Cara's tear stained face with a stubborn, crushing embrace,- _'Fuck!'_ and Antonio's miserable look that had a crestfallen voice to match. Lovino would be able to live with himself if he just gave on them. Finally, he let out a painful shriek.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was leaning over the sink in his bathroom. His hands painfully gripped the counter as he coughed the bile and blood that rose to his throat. He wiped his mouth, ignoring the burning sensation and faced his reflection. Feli then states, "What are you doing here?"

_"They've opened up again, Vene,"_ he said.

Feli briefly looked down at his wrists as they bled through the bandages. He barely noticed since the smell of his own blood had become too common to him. The Vargas teen then sends him a harsh glare. "Don't call me that. Now answer my question."

_The person in the reflection retorts, "That's who you are, Veneziano il adirato (the wrathful). I'm Feliciano."_ This said "Feliciano" then looked upon his alternate with a sad stare that dimmed his bright honey colored eyes. He just desperately wanted him to understand.

Vene snorted and gave him a cruel, cold hearted smirk. "You really think I'd give up that easy. Get this through your thick skull, kid. I will never disappear, I will never go live in the dark recesses of your mind, and I will never give you your body back. This is my game to play and you're just my puppet on strings."

"_That's not true! I'm strong enough! I'll, I'll-"_

Cackling, the alternate said, "You'll do what? Find some way to stop me. New flash my sickeningly sweet weaker half, you created me. You made me to deal with your father and so far I have. Honestly, I like the man because he reminds me so much of myself. You only come out when everything is full of sunshine, happy endings, and all that fictional bullshit while I do all the hard work. So why shouldn't I have a little fun along the way?"

"_No, please! You'll kill him," _Feli pleaded, eyes wide with fear. His thoughts ran a million miles a minute, going through all scenarios that could occur.

"Why do you care?" Veneziano roared in a haughty tone. "You hate him. You hate that woman. And most of all you hate yourself."

"_That's true…"_

"So you do agree with me! A dumb fucker like you finally got some sense."

"_But not completely," _he says in a soft tone. Vene gives a confused look as he continued. _"I do hate myself. I hate myself for the things I've done, the people I've killed, and the families I destroyed. What I hate most of is the person I have let myself become. _

_I know that I've always held a bit of jealously towards fratellone. It couldn't be help. He was Katerina's favorite as I was to Papa, but the difference between the two is that she never really hated me like Papa did to fratellone. She was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen if she ever scolded me. If I was in her situation I would be too. Papa can be a very scary man. I know I could never forgive her for the things she did, but she is my mother after all._

_I can't hate fratellone. I can't kill him. I don't want to."_

The alternate interjected, "Lies! You and I both know you despise that woman down to your very core. And for that brother of yours- you want to see him die slow and painfully."

"_That's you," _Feli yelled. _"I'm not you!"_

"You are. I'm apart of, Feliciano. You will never escape me. I'm going to push you so far back into the dark that you won't even know where to start looking to get out. Much less be able to see or contact me. Oh, and that little stunt you pulled two days ago shall not go unpunished." Muttering, he says, "Singing that song like that and talking in that girly voice. You must take me for a fool."

Feli paid no heed to those tiny, insignificant details. He then begged._ "Please don't hurt him!"_

Veneziano tsked, clicking his tongue a few times. He shook his head and sighed. "All you do is whine and beg. Oh, please don't hurt him, Vene. Please don't hurt my dear, darling brother," he said, imitating Feliciano. "That sorry excuse for a person isn't worth protecting. He called _me _a traitor and-"

"**Fammi uscire! (Let me out!)" **

Both of them turned in the direction of the sound and both had different thoughts on the issue. _'Fratellone!' 'Damn him!'_

Feliciano quickly broke down the barriers set up in his mind. He willed his alternate to back down and kept him at bay. He rushed through the halls, earning strange looks from the family. When he got to Lovino's door fished the key out of his pocket and opened it.

He dropped to his knees. The sight of Lovino made him sick to his stomach. Those shades of blue on his face and the way his body was slacked over- it was utterly sickening. He wrapped his arms around Lovino's limp form, pulling him into a tight embrace.

The Italian tried to push him away, but his arms just sagged to sides. Nor could voice his opinion. He throat had be been rubbed raw after what had seemed like hours of screaming. His near lifeless body was completely drained. All he could do was stare in disbelief. _'Why is he being nice? Why is he acting like this? What the hell is with all these fucking mood swings?'_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _'What in the hell?'_

Feliciano further inspected Lovino when he all he saw red. "No Vene," he whispered. _"You can't get rid of me that easily, Feliciano. But don't worry, I'll take good care of him." _

The Italian looked at him curiously before he was pinned to the floor with a pair of hands tightly gripped against his neck. He struggled to breathe as Veneziano smugly smirked. "Now, now, fratellone. Don't get too to comfortable- the games have only begun."

**A/N: I was actually putting this issue off for a long time. Basically Feli been split into two different personalities. As you can see from other chapters his demeanor can completely change in an instant. At first it was kind of going towards being bipolar, but I think this is a bit more interesting (honestly I hadn't planned for Feli to be so fucking twisted). On another note, Feli and Vene are still the same person but I will still use those two names when referring to appropriate personality. Lastly, Antonio will appear in the next chapter along with some more development on Romulus' character. PM for any further questions. **

**Me: Writing is so exhausting! Plus I have to tutor. (A few days ago and yes I know I'm missing the accents) La basura esta a la derecha de la mesa. Unos papeles esta adentro de la basura. El escritorio esta lejos de la basura pero esta delante de la silla. Estoy en mi habitacion. ?Donde esta el papel? **

**Student: Um… on the sofa?**

**Me: You are not going to do well on the speaking test this week. (I don't know what's wrong)**

**Dr. Stein/ Shinra: Shall we dissect you to find out?**

**Me: Ah! Shinigami-sama, Celty! Save Me! **


	16. The Power Trip You Forced Me Through

**A/N: Two months. Two months of pure hell and writer's block. Please forgive me. I really want to get out a few chapters before I go my trip at the end of April.**

**Resha04: I know, I wanna give both of them huge hugs. But I don't know if Feli will make, only time will tell I guess.**

**Tlawismac: Why the big no during chapter 12?**

**YoungFanBunny24: I hope you're still breathing cause he's the new chapter. And I have stolen your identity. What kind of continent hopping thief would Reli be if she didn't have a false name?**

_**The Power Trip You Forced Me Through**_

_"-oi! Antonio!"_

The said Spaniard only stared as Lovino cried his name. The Italian was bloodied and bruised; the crimson liquid stained his clothes and its smell filled the air with its heavy sickening smell. Hues of black blue covered almost every inch of his skin that could be seen. His left arm hung limply at his side reaching its end to a mangled hand with several fingers twisted in all the wrong directions. The Italian also sagged to his left side, favoring that leg since his right was too weak to stand on.

He wanted so desperately to move- to wrap Lovino up in his embrace and never let go.

But Antonio could not, for he frozen to his spot and unable to do a goddamn thing about it.

_"Liar! You said you wouldn't leave me! Where were you? Where were you when I was suffering? Where were you when I needed you the most?" _Lovino screamed as he piled on the accusations. With every raw word, he inched a little closer towards Antonio. A small trail of blood followed him until he was standing right in front of Antonio.

The Italian hung his head low and refused to meet his startled gaze. He then whispered in a bitter tone, _"You know, I thought swallowing my pride would make you stay even if it was for a little while. You were the only thing that kept me down- grounded. Now I'm falling too damn fast for you to catch me. I still thought you'd try to though." _Lovino briefly glances up at him through his bangs. "_But I guess I was wrong." _

He grasps the front of the Spaniard's shirt with a shaky, fragile grip. Looking straight into his eyes, the Italian pleads, _"I don't want to do this anymore. Kill me!"_ Lovino shook Antonio a few more times, but his cries were left unanswered.

Taking a couple steps back, the Italian flicks out a small knife and took matters into his own hands. He presses the blade against his throat and warned, _"Try not to cry because I'm not worth it." _And then the blood hit the Spaniard's face.

Shooting up in his bed, Antonio tightly clutched his chest. He let out quick, shallow breaths to try and calm the frantic beating of his heart. His wild, bloodshot eyes darted around the bedroom, searching. His tense body began to relax a bit as he saw four normal walls and not a crimson stained carpet with a dead body sprawled across it. But still, Lovino was nowhere to be found. Not in his dreams, reality or his worst nightmares.

Nightmares. He shivered at the thought of them. Sure, the Spaniard had his number of unpleasant dreams, but this one took the cake. The thought of Lovino begging for him to _kill _him and then taking his own life made Antonio's stomach twist up in knots and want to make a run to the bathroom.

Antonio then gazed at the empty side of the bed. There was that same yearning look in his eyes He ran his hand over the spot where his lover once slept soundly. The Spaniard envisioned himself running his fingers through those silky brown locks as he once did just a little over two weeks ago. But it just wasn't the same. It wasn't enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Swinging an old, rusty hammer in his hand, the wrathful approached his prey. A feral grin stretched across his cruel features as he looked upon Lovino. Vene had strapped him to a chair- much like he did to Innocenzio not too long ago- with his limbs bound and a collar around his neck. Vene pulled up on the chain attached to the collar, forcing Lovino to meet his eyes.

The wrathful purred, "I want to play a game. It's a fun game. Won't you play with me, fratellone?"

In response, Lovino let out a hoarse "Go fuck yourself" that earn him a harsh slap across the face. The Italian's blood boiled, but honestly he was just tired. He was tired of the mind games with Feliciano crying over him one minute and his hands around his neck, chocking the life out of him, the next. He was tired of the mood swings. He was tired of the questioning. He was tired of being bandaged just be broken again. And he was tired of the damn anticipation of when death would arrive for him.

Most of all he was tired of being this bastard play thing.

Lovino choked and his spit and gave a weak gasp when Veneziano pulled on the chain non too gently on his chain. "Behave and I won't have to mess up that pretty face of yours. _He _wouldn't like that too much…" _'He? Who the fuck is this bastard referring to cause I know that murderer wouldn't give two shits about what I looked like?' _"Now, will you play my game?"

Giving a pitiful nod, Lovino let Vene continue. The wrathful swung the hammer once more only now with a wicked look in his eyes. He said, excited, "Well all you have to do his tell the truth. I'll ask you a few simple questions and if you lie-" Vene motions to his hammer, "-this will come crashing down on any part of your body that I choose. See, it's that simple."

"First question: What state of Italy were you born in?" _'Un.'_

"Sicily."

"How old are you?" _'Due.'_

"17."

"Why did run for all these years?" _'Tre.'_

"…"

The wrathful got his revenge. He brought the rusty tool down hard on Lovino's hand. The Italian stifled a scream and yelled, "You cheat!"

Vene retorts sarcastically, "Oh, you know I didn't mean to hit you but you were asking for it." That sickening, sweet voice made the wounded Italian spit a foul curse in response.

And so the devastating power trip struggle continued be the two.

On one side, the Italian was glowering at his captor and letting out harsh snarls. Lovino never expected to for Feliciano to play fair, but he did expect him to have some sense of justice or some explanation for his actions. His hatred. His cruelty. Up until last week the only thing he saw was disgust and resentment in those honey colored eyes, but now he began to notice a lingering sorrow.

On the other hand, Vene was just seething with anger. He wanted blood. He wanted Lovino's to be flesh torn from his body at an agonizingly slow pace so that he'd feel every nerve ending be ripped from the muscle. The wrathful wanted to do some many things to the poor Italian, but he had to keep himself in check. That little brat may be in the dark, but he was still lurking near little patches of light.

Oh, how Veneziano hated Lovino so. While he was looked upon with fear, his brother was looked upon with pity. Lovino had the chance to start over while he was picking up the pieces of his life. Lovino was scarred, but slowly healing and Vene was branded by the Vargas and bathed in blood that could never be washed away. Vene was admired by admired by many, but loved by none. His brother- his so dear fratellone- let himself fall into the intoxicating drug of being in love. His brother was loved so deeply by many- something that may never experience in his entire existence.

Fear and escape created him, but jealousy and loathing blacken his heart.

Keeping his gaze steady on his younger sibling, the Italian watched as Feli slowly approached him. Lovino was not going quit. He couldn't let him win. That be the death of him. He said in a raspy voice, "What's the next question?"

"**Ha Katerina mi ami? (Did Katerina love me?)"**

"_Si."_

Pain erupted in the Italian's leg as the hammer was brought down with great force. Fear shook the Italian when felt his pants become damp with his own blood. He scraped his bloodied tongue against his teeth as tears of pain welled up in the corners of his. The rusty tool was swung down on him again with screams of "Bugiardo!". But how was he really a liar at this point?

Anger flared, Vene shouted, "Don't you dare lie to me, you fucking son of bitch! You know damn well that woman didn't love me. She left me and Papa for that bastard she fucked two decades ago. That woman is the devil!"

Suddenly, the wrathful gripped the side of his head, dropping the hammer in the process. _'Agonia mi sta riempiendo… con un cappio essere fatto in trenta. Si legano con le vostre corde e catene… l'alimentazione del vostro costrizione malato.' _ "Damn it." That same haunting tune played in his head with that chilling, **female** voice which only meant thing.

Feli broken through.

Feeling himself start to fade, Vene had screamed and fought for control, clawing at the edges of Feliciano's mind. Feli felt his chains being tugged roughly at, but he wanted only a few minutes before he was pulled back into hell.

In a softer tone, the Vargas teen said, "Papa- Papa didn't give me a choice. I can't leave. I can't speak. He scares me- both of them. You couldn't even tell if I was crying right now because I'm not allowed to. I'm scared." He turned his back to him and took a couple steps forward until he was at the door.

Looking back at the dumbstruck Italian with a bittersweet smile, Feli says, "But you always bring out the best in me. The bitter, saddest part of me." And with that he open the steel door and shut it behind himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get your ass up right now, Antonio!"

The Spaniard had landed ungracefully on his back again for the fourth time today in the backyard. He propped himself on his elbows, first looking up at and then Michal. For the last week and a half he had endured the Israeli's harsh training. Antonio knew he needed this, but he hadn't managed to land a single hit and kept ending falling right on his ass.

It was hard though. After all, he was taught never hit a girl.

Rising to his feet, he dusted him off only to kept quickly knocked down with one of Reli's twin, red, Makarov pistols thrusted in his face. Starring down the barrel of her PB, the Spaniard swallowed thickly with a twitch.

Reli scolded him. "Always keep your eyes on your opponent. Enemy or not I still could kill you." She held out her hand and he took it, foolishly. Once Antonio was to his feet again Michal sent him to his knees with a punch to the gut. "Also don't put your trust in someone some easily."

Antonio grumbled an apology as she said while walking away, "Let's take a break. It's useless to train someone so weak."

"Wait!" Michal stopped in her tracks, casting a feeble glance over her shoulder. The Spaniard yelled, "I want to continue."

Turning back to him, she says in a haughty tone, "Do you really think that you can? If you can't fight me then how the hell do you expect to take on the Vargas mafia?!"

"I want to try!"

"Then start fucking acting like it!"

He charged. The Spaniard got lucky catching her off guard and all, but still not a single hit. Reli managed to dodge them quickly and twisted Antonio's painfully behind his back. She pressed her NRS-2 knife against his windpipe, threatening to cut him open. The Spaniard gritted his teeth as his pulse raced.

Surprising, after a couple seconds she just let him go.

"You're scared. I should have known. Children who have never known peace have different ideas and mannerisms then children who have never known war."

Rubbing his sore arm, the Spaniard asked, "Which are you?"

"War. Living in the rough parts of the West Bank has taught me enough to last a lifetime. I've seen soldiers shoot innocent people- including a close friend of mine- and Arabs bomb crowded places. I got out when I was sixteen and done unspeakable things since. And I'm not just talking about being a thief.

Antonio gathered up courage. "Reli, how many people have you killed?" he questioned.

She states with a straight face, "Probably more than twenty-six. I never really decided to keep a count of the people I've killed."

"Now I have question for you." The Spaniard looks at her curiously. _"Are you willing to kill for Lovino?"_

"Yes."

It was truth. Antonio promised himself that he kill anyone who hurt his Lovi. He clenched his fists and let out a growl. Damn them. Damn them all to hell. The thing he despised the most was letting Lovino go without even noticing.

Sighing, Michal could see the look of determination in his eyes. "Prove it to me."

Antonio slugged her in the face. All that anger that had been coiled up inside had sprung apart in once punch. Once he had realized what he had done, the Spaniard began to stutter, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Staggering a bit, Reli wiped the blood that trickled down her chin. The kid had one hell of a right hook. It made her feel like she back on the streets of Dublin in 99'. The Israeli smirked at him.

"Good job. Let's go again.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The memory was still fresh in his mind as every memory of his wife was. Most were not pleasant, but what did he expect? Romulus did force Katerina to marry him and bare him heirs. Not only that, but he wanted her. And he wanted her bad.

Not to love that is, but to _own._

Yes, since the day he saw her he wanted to own her. He was overjoyed when he accepted to marry him in exchange for her father's life. Romulus wanted to own a woman that beautiful, but feisty. It gave him a challenge. And Katerina mainly fit that profile. Until she crossed the line and needed to be reminded what her place was in his house.

But now certain memory began to resonate in his mind.

_Delicate hands gripped the edges of the sink as Katerina took a few deep breaths. Her head was hung over the sink and the vile feeling of being watched came over her. Rina slowly raised her head and looked in the mirror. _

_Her reflected revealed everything. Katerina looked half dead with dark circles under her eyes and disheveled hair. "Mi aspetto di merde (I look like shit), she chuckled bitterly to herself. _

_The only reason why she stayed was to protect her children. If ever tried to leave she knew that Romulus would hunt her down until she suffered a slow and painful death. _

_Anyway, she slowly lifted up her shirt to and shook her head in disgust. That man had imprinted his entire hand into her side- right over the Vargas seal he gave her as a 'gift' on their wedding night. Rina winced as she lightly traced her fingers over and the blue bruise. _

_A startled gasp rang out. "Mama?"_

_Twisting her battered body around, Katerina face a six year old Lovino standing in the doorway. She silently cursed herself for not locking the door. She gave her son a bittersweet smile as she quietly reassured him. "Si figuri. Ho appena infilato un giocattolo e cadde scendere le scale, mentre tu eri a scuola ieri. (It's nothing. I slipped on a toy and fell down the stairs, while you were at school yesterday.)"_

"_Kat, vieni qui! (Kat, come here now!)" Oh, how se hated that dreadful nickname he gave her. _

_Rina quickly ushered her son out of the bathroom and stated quickly, "Vai a prendere tuo fratello a andare giocare a cas di Sabrina per un po'. Mandero Sergio di venire a prenderti backup in seguito. (Go get your brother and go play at Sabrina's house for a while. I'll send Sergio to come pick you up later.)_

_After making sure the children were away, Katerina walked into the master bedroom to face her cruel fate. "Striscia e poi distese sul letto.(Strip and then lay down on the bed),"Romulus demanded with sinister smirk. _

_At first she just stood, facing him head on with an icy glare. She be damned if he let her do _**that **_to her again. Then he forced Katerina into a corner and pinned her wrists above her head. Romulus clicked his tongue. "Ho fatto balbettano? (Did I stutter?)"_

Romulus smiled at the memory. He truly did own almost every part of Katerina when he had her. Everything except her will. It's such a shame that a rare fiore like her had to go to waste.

But no matter. Romulus would get his revenge at any cost.

He looking upon the picture of his late wife on last time before setting it ablaze.

**A/N: There's chapter 16. Maria Mena and a few other artists had some influence on this chapter too. Also I hope you guys are happy that I gave Romulus and Reli a bit more character development (I kind of was getting a bit bored with her just be a comic relief thief and Romulus being a the typical mafia boss.). Oh, and the reason why Lovi was referring to Vene as Feli was because he still hasn't picked up on him being and alternate. **

**I really love Russian weapons! I hope to get the next chapter at very soon. **

**Calciver: Why so teary eyed, Tainted Halo?**

**Me: "blows nose" It's just that Uragiri no Name wo Shitteiru is making me feel horrible. Damn those characters!**

**Calciver: Ura-what?**

**Me: Betrayal Knows My Name- Uraboku. Damn that Shusei! You said you wouldn't leave. You knew you were suppose to help heal Hotsuma- not Yuki! Don't you realize that by leaving you both will only end up suffering. **

**Shira: "pats back" I know. It's so terrible about what they're doing to each other. **

**Calciver: Who the fuck are you?**

**Shira: Can't you see that we are having serious FEELS right now?! A potential OTP could be lost. Lost, I tell you! Now go read your Bleach manga and find out if that mysterious black hollow is the original Shirosaki. Leave us, imbecile! **


	17. Crashing Into the Gates of Hell

**Calciver: Tainted Halo is currently icing her ankles, but will be back shortly. Hurray for 50 reviews. **

Mighty Agamemnon**: I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the website advice- it really helped. Also you're last review was hilarious. Hell, if this wasn't my story I'd be saying thing too. **

**S**carletnight72**: Forgive me and thank you for the advice. I will try not to throw you off with the languages and write more in english. Thanks for the review!**

_**Crashing Into the Gates of Hell**_

The ripping of thin fabric tore through the silence of the cell. A limp arm was lifted and gently supported as it was tightly wrapped up in white bandages. The owner of the arm bit his abused tongue to suppress a cry of pain. He craned his neck towards his helper and asked, "Why?"

"What?" the man responded in his native language.

Lovino states harshly, "Cut the crap. I know you speak English, Sergio." He then yanked his arm from the older man's grasp and brought to rest against his lap. The Italian had been, thankfully, out of his restraints for some time now and was letting his body slouch in the chair. To be honest, he could have asked Sergio anything and the man would have gotten it for him at the drop of a hat. It was his job after all.

"And you speak Italian, but I guess that's not the thing you want to hear right now. Am I correct?" Lovino gives him a nod with a hard scowl gracing his features. "It's been my job since I was ten to take care of the heirs of Vargas Mafia." He leaned in, showing the Vargas seal that was tattooed in black on the side his neck. It was a capital, cursive V with a red slash through it. "And that, my dear boy, is what I'm doing."

"I'm not one of them!" Lovino would rather die on his knees like a old, dirty dog then be considered as Vargas.

Sergio let a bitter laugh. "So much like your mother, but will you die like her too? I know you've realized that you are going to die at the hands of _Vene _very soon."

Lovino bit his lip. Yes, of course, he knew that he was ultimately going to die a horrible, agonizing death. But in the time being he was going survive. He was going to fight until the breath of air left his body. That way he would be able to die without any regrets.

Then it dawned on him. The Italian questioned, Who's Vene?" The only people he knew that had been the cause of his suffering was Romulus and Feliciano. Lovino racked his brain to see if the name rang any bells, but nothing really came to mind. Nothing except when his sibling whispered it a few nights ago. His mind only came to one conclusion: **'**_So they've brought in an executioner to kill me properly. Fucking fantastic.' _

Sergio was not surprised. His young master had missed a lot in his long absence. So much death and despair that was lead by a psychological warfare had begun with his hiatus. So many secrets...

With a somber expression, he continued, "The man is not your fratellino. That's a wrathful demon from the seventh layer of hell. Feliciano is nothing but a shell of his former self with a deadly alternate that has control most of the time."

The Italian questioned warily, "So he's insane?" This was definitely a revelation that he had not expected. Not by a long shot.

"Precisely."

Meanwhile, two deadly hands gripped sienna locks that threatening to be ripped right out of his head. X's that were carved into Vene's skin ripped open and bled a deep shade of garnet onto the wooden floor. He thrashed around, knocking several items in the process. The wrathful finally fell to ground with his body contorting in agony, twisting up and writhing in odd angles.

"It hurts," Veneziano murmured quietly to himself while he squirmed. Vene let out a wretched cough that made blood spue from passed his lips and onto the cold, dirty floor. He hated admitting this and would have scolded himself for being so weak if he wasn't in this situations. This was quite unusual for the wrathful. Vene, for as long as he's known, has been nearly immune to any type of pain. Bullet wounds, cuts, burns- all of them made him only let out a single hiss and then move to the next assignment. But this was pure, utter anguish.

It hurt like hell.

He curled himself into a ball and tried to get his ears to stop ringing. **'**_This is getting too fucking old.' _That damn song was playing again, but this time in a whole new way. The singer's voice was unnaturally high and sounded like they were screaming into a microphone right next to his ears. Over and over again, the song rang out in his head without peace or mercy. Worst of all, Veneziano also knew that the voice was way too high to be the brat's.

And so lonely lullaby struck a new chord.

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_Hell's gates have opened for me_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_Flames and fire is where I'll be_

_The devil's hand has twisted me so_

_With words and commands, I've stoop so low_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_How much farther will I fall?_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_I'm nothing but the wrathful's doll_

_Forgotten souls shall rise from the ashes_

_The phantom will right the wrongs of those with gashes_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_Angel's wings begin to wither away_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_Tired and bloody, he pleads the lost one to stay_

_The devil waits for the warrior to strike_

_But who will survive the battle of the night?_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_The damned tries to mend his shattered soul_

_Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_

_Brave's secrets- one by one- will all be told_

_Pieces of the story fall left and right_

_Will the innocent loses its precious light?_

As the torturous melody got even more intense, the wrathful got desperate. Cursing himself for his weakness, he reached to his left and grabbed an old blade. Veneziano then thrusted into into his right arm right in the Vargas Seal. The wrathful twisted around in the meat until the singing ceased, but that only was because it was drowned out by his screams.

Torture a demon and you get the same sick, twisted torture in response.

Sergio and Lovino both looked up, one startled while the other was a stiff as a board. The Italian felt a shiver run down his spine he hear the screams. To him, it sounded like some was being killed. Painfully.

Glancing quickly back at Lovino, he states, "A Madam and her consort will be arriving at the estate in two days time. Her name is Nikita Zolnerowich and she will be here to speak with the boss about having her best girls shipped from Russia to Venice."

Lovino questioned in a harsh tone, "What the hell does this have to do with me?"

Sergio simply continued as if he had not heard a word from the Italian. "This woman goes by many names: Monica Carter, Dulce Ruina, Red Makarov and many more. You might know her as Reli."

"Why are telling me this? Why are you helping me?"

Oh, so faithfully he states as he starts to leave, "I made a promise to the family, but more importantly to your mother. I intend to keep it so I suggest that you fight like hell to stay alive."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gripping her small shoulders tightly, Reli demands, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn this damn plane around and send you straight back to London." Her grey eyes were shooting daggers into much larger green-hazel orbs that were just as fierce as they stared back with heated glare. "Well, Cara?" she spat in Spanish.

The said girl just grinded her teeth and looked down at the ground. Yes, Cara knew her decision was extremely reckless, but she really had no choice at the time. She was thinking on feet and stowing away on a plane to save her big brother seemed like the best thing at the time.

It felt so right. Cara knew deep down in the depths of very soul that this was right thing. She wasn't about to sit around and wait while Lovino and her father were slaughter.

It was time to grow up.

Cara retorts, **"**I'm not a little girl anymore and you can't treat me like one."

Michal releases the child from her grip as the thought of Katerina passes through her mind. She involuntary trembles as a small shiver runs down her spine. **"**_Reli, I'm not a child so stop treating me like one."_The Israeli runs one of her hands through her tangled hair as she looked upon the small, determined girl. Though as kind as Cara was, Reli knew that she was not going down without a hell of a fight. And honestly this was a fight that she knew she was going to lose from the very beginning.

Suddenly, several articles of clothing were shoved into her arms. Cara gazed at Michal curiously as a smirk graced her features. Her heels slightly dug into the floor as the Israeli got behind her and started nudging her forward. "It's too late to turn the plane around, so go get dressed. From now on you do exactly what I say when I say it- no questions asked. Your name is now Aria Rizzo . Understand?"

Cara nods, murmuring a quick "thanks". She then shuffles off towards to the restroom to change her clothes.

"Si, Tia. Carita's here. I don't know. No, we're coming back to London. I'm bringing Lovi back. Yes, I'll come back in one piece! Call Alex. Talking to him will make you feel better.Love you. Adios." Antonio pressed the end button on his cell and let out a sigh. He expected his aunt to be worried sick. She basically let him go off on a suicide mission with a trigger-happy con. And to make matters worse, a headstrong, _little _girl was on board to rescue her big brother and father from one of Italy's dangerous mafias. Freakin' fantastic.

The Spaniard then looked over at Michal and asked, "Are you sure that was good idea? She's just a child."

"So are you, but you had the balls to prove to me that you're brave enough to fight for the people you love without fear clouding your mind. If you had remained that way you would have accomplished nothing." She looks towards the restroom before saying, "Cara is a child- an innocent one. But she not afraid of the horrors that about to be bestowed upon her. No, she's afraid of facing her mother's killer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

This woman is one dangerous fiore.

That was only thing Romulus' mind as his eyes roamed the breathtaking sight in front of him. Licking his lips, his bright eyes skimmed up a pair of flawless legs that recrossed themselves, letting that tight black dress hike up to show sliver a delicious, slim thighs. Twin honey orbs traveled higher to gaze upon a nicely sized bust and soft raven curls that tumbled effortlessly on her shoulders. Her grey eyes stared straight into his soul while a light smile rested on her rose colored lips.

He quickly took her hand and kissed it. "It is with great pleasure that I personally welcome you into my home, Madam."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she says, "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Vargas. Call me Nikita. I rather us do more_pleasurable_business then it being so strict. You agree?"

In a rather husky tone, Romulus responds, "Ah, yes. Them you may call me Romulus. So what does the great 'son of soldier*' want to put on the table?"

"My father wanted a boy, but that is irrelevant. Now, I have 36 fresh, youngs girls just waiting to give some desperate rich men a night that they will never forget. I need them to be shipped periodically between St. Petersburg and Venice. I willing to give you 40 percent of the profits, but you I will need some... convincing."

The mafia boss raised an eyebrow at this. "What kind of convincing would that be?"

'Nikita' looks over her shoulder at one of the men standing near the wall. "I have heard that your men tend to be rough. Too rough." She then states with a bit a venom in her voice, "I don't want any of my girls having their pretty faces messed up because one of your boys decides he wants a free quickie."

"I can assure you that none of them will be roughed up unless your girls decide to play dirty."

"My girls do like to play their sex games, but I'm the one who's dirty."

He questions, "How dirty?"

"Very dirty, Mr. Vargas," she purred.

"And I thought we were past the formalities, Nikita."

Nikita releases her grip on the arm of her chair as she states, "Sometimes you need a firm hand to get what you want. I like to stay at the top instead of sliding up and down the slippery slope that I like to call power." She leans in, giving the great mafia boss a better look at her bust. "Even as the pressure builds I would still stay, circling, at the top to stay ahead and afloat. And in the end, if it ends blowing its top I think we would both end up very satisfied."

His were eyes darken with pure lust. It almost made her gag, but she forced it down and waited for his response. "Do you have one of yours with you? I'd like to see an example."

"Of course." Nikita turned to left to face her consort. "Lorenzo, bring me Aria."

Suddenly,a young girl walks in the room dressed in a sinful dark blue dress. Her hair is done up in a high ponytail with her bangs falling perfectly into place. She is very beautiful, yet her face is extremely passive. Her green eyes lack their usual luster and stare past everyone in the room.

Romulus rises from his chair strolls over to her. She blinks and draws in a shaky breath.** '**_It's alright. I'm alright. Stay still,' _Aria slightly willed herself. "Her eyes are quite strange, no?"

"Aria wears contacts because her eyesight is a little poor. That is her only imperfection." Nikita mentally wipes her brow. **'**_Too close. He could have noticed she has heterochromia*.' _

The mafia boss continues to analyze her. "Not bad. Good height. Nice hair. No scars or blemishes. But what about the teeth?" Aria's body goes completely rigid as Romulus reaches out to touch her face. However, a hand clamps down on his arm before he could touch her. The masked man with dark, soulless eyes glowers at the mafia boss. He doesn't release him from his grip or gaze even as several guns are pointed in his direction.

A feminine voice cuts through the silence. "You can look, but you cannot touch. That girl is worth more than you realize, Romulus. Stand down, Lorenzo."

The mafia boss leans away from the girl and signals his men to put away their weapons. "Explain."

"You remember the Rizzo twins correct?"

Now that sparked his interest. Those whores were famous in Italy's underbelly for years before they were murdered by some dirty cop. They could seduce the cruelest man to become putty in their hands within minutes. Legends, is what most would say.

"Continue."

"This is their younger sister. Now she may be young , but I can assure you that she's just as twisted as they were."

The mafia boss knew that Rizzo twins had hidden away their younger sister to somehow save her from Italy's cruel underworld. The resemblance to was uncanny. This really could be the third Rizzo girl. "How did you come across such a rare delicacy?"

"I found her in an orphanage all the way in Abruzzo*. Odd, since the Rizzos were from Valle d'Aosta*, but I guess they wanted her as far away from them as possible. Also Aria is currently worth 78 million euros (101610600 US dollars)."

Romulus states, "But the Rizzo twins each were worth 72 million euros (93794400 US dollars)."

Nikita responds, "True, but they were older. You know what they say: The younger, the better! Plus, most men had them twice while Aria can only be taken once by wealthiest of wealthy."

He sets his sights on the girl while thoughtfully tapping his chin. "I see. Just how old is Aria?"

"Thirteen, but she has years of experience."

Romulus states, "I think we have a deal-"

"It was pleasure doing business with you," she interjects.

"But how much for your consort?"

Nikita's grey eyes narrow into small slits as she says curtly, "Lorenzo is not for sale."

Romulus questions, "He is that special to you?" He never really heard a madam getting close to her guard before unless it was purely for the sex. And that guard had to be an animal in bed for that possibility to even occur. However, he didn't feel that kind of vibe coming off from them.

"No," she replies. "It's just that he'd rather die then serve anyone else. Lorenzo is undoubtedly loyal since I was the one who got him off the streets of Murcia*. Hell, I think I'm the only one who's actually seen his face."

He peers over at the secretive looking man. "What happened to his face?"

Nikita merely shrugs her shoulders as she continued. "Oh, a horrible acid burn. I'm surprised he never went blind from it. But I won't lie, he is truly a devil."

"Really?"

"Yes, there are thing this man has done that he would take to his grave and into hell. His techniques are anything but sanctified."

A smirk briefly graced the mafia boss' features. He says, "Sergio, come here." The said man makes his way over to his boss. "Take Lorenzo down to the basement. I think his techniques will be put to great use on the our prisoner." He casts a quick glance at the madam. "That is if you're okay with that Nikita."

"Go ahead. Lorenzo has been dying to terrorize something for a while now, R~omulus." He really did love a woman that roll her r's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two men walked down the long corridor that led to the "prisoner's" room. The silence between them was very eerie and the only thing that could be heard is the sound of footsteps on a concrete floor. Sergio stopped for a brief second to say something, but was shoved up against the wall. He tensed up a bit as a gun was pointed at his forehead. **'**_Ah, shit!'_

"What have you done to him?! Tell me now or so help me god, I will pull this damn trigger!"

Quickly raising his hands in defense, he says, "Wait! Kid, kid! I'm a friend! I am a friend."

Still keeping the gun in place, Lorenzo fiercely demands, "Prove it to me."

"That woman up there in the black dress is Michal Barak and the little girl is Katerina's daughter, - I have no idea who you are but I take a good guess that you're the boy that Lovino was talking about. Antonio something something, er, long."

Antonio lowered his gun a bit but kept the mask on. He didn't want his face to be seen- not just yet. Sergio, on the other hand, let out a sigh. He said, "Okay, let's start over." Sergio ran a swift hand quickly through his hair. "I'm Sergio Giancarlo Amante, Reli's mole and caretaker of the Vargas heirs. You?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." So serious...

"Another mouthful of a name, but it's been awhile since Carriedo been heard in these halls." He leads the Spaniard down the rest of the hall and to a steel door. As Sergio begins to unlock it, he says, "They really did a number on him, but try to keep your emotions in check. I'll stand watch outside, so that you two can be alone."

The door opens to reveal a bruised and battered Lovino. The Italian lifts his head and sets his sights on the masked man in the doorway. With bleary vision, he lets out a snarl.

"Oh Lovi," Antonio whispers. It tore up his heart into little pieces to see Lovino in such a state.

"Don't you dare call me that like you know me!" yelled the Italian. He got a nearly silent response, hearing only light footsteps walking towards. Lovino begins to back himself away from him. "Stay away from me!" The plea falls on deaf ears and gets him cornered.

'_He's afraid of me.' _Antonio falls to his knees and wraps his arms around the Italian. He whispers in Lovino's ear, "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here now. Please don't be scared." The Spaniard lets the mask fall from his face.

"Antonio."

Repressing a hiss, Lovino finds himself in another bone crushing hug with tan hands tightly gripping his shirt. He looks down at the Spaniard, whose face is buried in the crook of his neck. Surprisingly, he also saw his forgotten silver locket peeking out from under the Spaniard's shirt. The Italian could feel his hot breath against skin as he speaks._"__Don't ever do that again. I was scared. They could have really killed you, Lovi. My angel."_

He opens up his mouth but no words come out. Only silence as moisture forms at the base of his neck and drips down to his tattered shirt. Lovino runs his hand through Antonio's soft brown curls and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

**A/N: *Zolnerowich means son of soldier, heterochromia is a defect of the eyes. Complete is where one of your eyes is a different color than the other, but Lovi and Cara have sectoral were both or one of your eyes are partial a different color, States of Italy, Major city in Spain.**

**The story just keeps getting better with longer chapters. I think I made Romulus more of a womanizer than I wanted him to be, but the rare times that he did show up in Hetalia (not a Feli flashback) he was surrounded by women or scaring the shit out of Germany. Also Toni will get his big kick-ass seen very soon, so don't give up on me yet. And I think I'll add many two or three more stanzas to the Lullaby poem/ song because I really love writing it. Unfortunately, it really kills me how no one has picked up on the big hints I've been dropping. Oh well, one can only wait and see. **

**Anyway, I got back from hiking trip, and here's a tip: Never hike in soccer cleats if you're old running shoes are too small! Especially if its a ten mile hike with a twenty pound backpack through the woods and back.**

**Calciver: How you feeling?**

**Me: So. Much. Pain...**


End file.
